Complications
by WhackedByThePaperFan
Summary: Seto Kaiba suddenly finds himself about to be married to a total stranger due to the sudden existence of his late father's will. But how can love blossom between two strangers if things just didn't start off in the right direction? KaibaxOC
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimers**: Four words, buddy… I-DON'T-OWN-YUGIOH! Well, except for the story and um… the OC if she doesn't find out that she's in this story, teehee. Archive is very welcome so just be nice and ask for my permission before doing so, yosh?

* * *

Chapter 01: **First Impressions**

"Mr. Kaiba, sir," a voice said, disturbing Kaiba from his deep thinking. He was seated in the comforts of his executive chair facing the windows that overlooked Domino City in it's full glory under the setting sun when this particular agent of his came.

"Did you find all the information I need?" he asked straightforwardly without turning his chair to face the person he was talking to.

"Yes sir. It has all the details you need and a few side information as well," his agent answered with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Put it in my desk and leave," Kaiba ordered as the agent came forward and put the long folder he was holding earlier along with a disk then left as quickly as he came. After hearing the agent's disappearing footsteps and the door's soft click, Kaiba then turned his chair and picked the folder up from his desk. He began flipping through its content when a photo fell from it down to his desk. He picked it up and criticized the woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes smiling to someone when this photo was taken. _Not bad…_ he thought with a small smile. _I'll make sure to make her future life with me a nightmare until she decides to divorce me with no strings attached._

"Dad?! Where the hell are you?!" Rian shouted as she barged angrily inside Kozou Kayama's office. The old man seated behind his desk working away on some papers snapped his head up to see her angry daughter standing from the door. "WE NEED TO TALK!"

"If you want to talk, then please take your seat," Kozou stated in a calm voice even though she almost gave him a heart attack by barging in his study just like that. "What is it?" he asked even though he knew what his daughter wants to talk about.

"I WILL NOT TIE THE KNOT WITH THAT MAN YOU WANT ME TO MARRY!" she exclaimed, emphasizing on every word and condemning the very thought behind it.

"Dear, what are you talking about?" he asked, pretending to play dumb as the anger on his daughter's face reached its limit.

"Don't play dumb as if you don't know what you just did," she said sarcastically as she put both her hands on her hips. "I don't want to marry a total stranger even if he's the son of one of your important business acquaintances!"

"Gozaburo is not just an _important business acquaintance_, he is my most trusted friend," the old man corrected then took off his eyeglasses. "Even though he passed away a long time ago, may his soul rest in peace," he paused before making the sign of the cross. "I have to keep my promise to marry my future heir to his son as to secure the interests of both our companies. Whether you like it or not, you will have to _tie the knot_ with Seto Kaiba."

"Bullshit!" Rian snapped as her father gave her a look of displeasure.

"I don't allow any obscenities inside this house, young lady! Even if you're already 21, I will sew your mouth shut if I hear any more of your obscenities, do you understand?!" Kozou threatened in a strong voice and Rian knew, by experience that her old man stands true to his words once he says it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with slight mockery in her voice that earned her a deadly glare from the old man. "BUT… I will not marry that, that… Seto Kaiba, even if he's the son of that _important friend of yours_!" she huffed indignantly and stomped out her father's study. Kozou just followed her back with sympathetic eyes as he laid his back against the comforts of his executive chair. Suddenly, his eyes closed in total pain, clutching on some of the important documents on his table, crumpling them in the process. Kozou's secretary, a young man of 24 just entered his study after meeting a very angry Rian on the hallway on his way to his old boss's office only to find him in complete pain. He quickly went to the old man's side and helped him out. Kozou pointed a shaky finger into one of the drawers in his desk and his secretary understood what he meant. He quickly opened the drawer and took out a small bottle of medicine. The old man snatched it away from his secretary's hand and took out three tablets then shoved it inside his mouth. The medicine's effect took not more than a minute as Kozou leaned his back tiredly on his chair.

"Sir, I think we should really tell your daughter about your condition," the secretary suggested after Kozou finally relaxed himself.

"Not yet. It isn't the right time," Kozou said and took in some deep breaths. "Not until I see my Rian taken care off by somebody I could really trust. Gozaburo's son to be precise."

"But sir, I know it might sound manipulating but if Miss Rian finds out about your condition, she might change her mind about the arrangement you've made with Gozaburo Kaiba a long time ago," his secretary reasoned out and to him, it sounded really convincing.

"Matt, will it really change her mind if I do so?" he confirmed as Matt, his secretary, nodded his head and it was all the answer he needed. "Very well…"

"What do you think, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked Mokuba, his 16-year-old younger brother as he stood looking out the window of his office.

Seated in one of the two empty chairs in front of his desk was Mokuba, who was looking at the photo that his older brother gave to him. "She's beautiful, no doubt about it," he answered then asked. "Is this the girl you were supposed to marry according to our late father's will?" Kaiba was silent for a long time and to him, it only meant a _yes_. "So what are you planning to do now?" he asked again as Kaiba turned to face him and took a seat on his executive chair.

"Marry the girl. Drive her crazy," he answered in a defeated voice and leaned both his elbows on his desk interlocking his fingers as well. "I thought that crazy old man couldn't manipulate our lives any longer after he died but he just had to leave a will and pull his strings while he's paying for all his sins in hell," he added sarcastically after resting his forehead in his hands. _If I could only go down to hell right now, I will personally kill that bastard with my own two hands and make him die a second death!_ He thought to himself and it eased his anger somehow.

"Seto Kaiba? You mean the CEO of Kaiba Corporation?" Rian heard Mitori ask from the other line. She held the phone carefully in between her cheek and shoulder as she rummaged around the files in her father's desk. It was late at night and everyone in the house would already be sleeping and she made it sure that nobody saw her as she sneaked inside her father's study.

"You heard that right," she confirmed and received a delighted squeal for an answer. "What are you squealing about, huh? Fixed marriages are so ancient I thought they've already erased it from the book."

"Sorry dear, but this kinds of stuff STILL happens in our day and age," Mitori answered and gave a pleased laugh. "Anyways, aren't you happy that you're actually engaged to the most sought after bachelor in the business world? I mean, this guy is Seto Kaiba and many girls would love to be in your shoes right now," she teased as Rian rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"You know me well enough, Tori. I don't even know what this Seto Kaiba looked like and I just got engaged to him right after I got back from the States," she complained as a particular file caught her interest. "Hold on for a jiff, Tori. I think I found something interesting," she said then picked up a clean long folder among the files from her father's desk. _Domino Hospital_, she read to herself and flipped through the few papers clipped inside the folder. She read a particular page that made her eyes widen in shock. "T…Tori, I gotta go. Bye," she stammered and quickly put the phone down to its cradle even before Mitori could say a thing. She dashed out of her father's study and ran as fast as she could upstairs towards her father's bedroom. She stopped for a moment after seeing the faint light escaping from underneath the door of Kozou's room and it only meant that her father's still awake. "Dad, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded instantly after she jerked the door open.

_  
A degree holder from Harvard Business School, huh?_ Kaiba read silently at his desk at home and scanned for more information on the files that his agent had given him earlier. _A degree holder at twenty-one? She's the same age as me then_, he thought and continued reading in silence._ Mother deceased, no siblings. Father refused to marry again after his wife died in an accident. Lived in the US for five long years and just got back to Japan exactly five days ago, then assumed the position of president of Kayama Group of Companies exactly two days ago._ After he finished reading the rest of the folder, he put it down in his desk and picked the photo up in its place. He stared long and hard at the woman in the photo and he had to admit, _she is beautiful_. The way she smiled to someone when this photo was taken tells him that she knows how to charm her way with people. _You're probably another dumb blonde who bought your way to Harvard with your father's money along with that degree of yours_, he thought with conviction and flipped the photo off his hands. Kaiba then stood up from his chair and grabbed his coat in one fluid motion. He walked around his desk and headed for the door saying to himself, _Let's see what you're really made of. Rian Kayama… my future wife_.

"Okay, Rian, you can do this," Rian consoled herself as she looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying last night after she found out that her father has cancer and that he only has a few days to live. _A month will be a miracle_… she remembered what her father said to her last night. "Okay then," she began after checking if she looked presentable enough to face her _future husband_, Seto Kaiba, who probably arrived already at this particular restaurant where her father arranged for them to meet. "Get out there and face your fears. Remember what you promised to daddy last night," she said to herself loud and clear that it actually caught the attention of the other women who were inside the powder room at that time. She quickly gathered her things and put on a pair of blue tinted shades as she walked out of the powder room to get back to the table where her father and Seto Kaiba, probably, were waiting.

"Oh, good. She's here," Kozou said in time when a tall, longhaired blonde woman in blue tinted shades walked up to their table. She took her seat and didn't even bothered to remove her shades as Kaiba observed her profile from the corner of his cold blue eyes. His eyes roamed about her features from the simple cream-colored dress she's wearing to the way she carries herself in particular. Her not-that-actually long blonde hair falls just below her shoulders and she looks… _tired?_ He thought after taking notice of the way her shoulders are almost sagging down.

Rian eyed the stranger seated across from her and took notice of his features carefully lest Seto Kaiba caught her checking him out. He had the coldest blue eyes she has ever seen and the way he carried himself with the white business suit he's wearing told her that _he's all that_. "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba, I'm Rian Kayama," she managed to say and extended her arm to him for a handshake. The way she introduced herself sounded indifferent and it somehow caught Kaiba by surprise.

"It's good to finally meet you, _Rian_," he said, emphasizing on how he addressed her by the first name, after taking her hand for a brief handshake. He leaned back on his seat and made it clear to her that he's checking her out. Rian blushed a bit after she noticed the way his eyes roamed about her face but she got back right at him by doing her own exploration of his face as well.

"Well, this is where I'll take my leave," Kozou began as he stood up from his chair. "I'll be heading back to office and leave you both be." With that, he took his leave and walked out of the restaurant with Matt, his secretary, assisting him all the way towards the waiting car outside.

"I'll get straight to the point," Kaiba started in a serious note that caught Rian's utmost attention. "I'm marrying you not because I wanted to but I am forced to yield to my father's last will. Do you understand?"

"Very much," Rian answered in a cool collected tone even though he slightly surprised her by his straightforwardness. "We're very much the same in that we are forced to do what we don't like to do. I know you don't like the idea of getting married to a total stranger and that goes for me as well. Let's make a deal, shall we? Dad told me that Kaiba Corporation would fall to our company's hands IF you refused to marry me because of a certain last will and testament that your late father had entrusted to my father. I, on the other hand, have promised my father after I learned about his condition, that I will agree to tie the knot with you if it's the very last thing that would make him happy."

"I don't need to be reminded again and again about that stupid will that my late father have made," he snapped and gave her a very cold look. "I'm listening to whatever deal you have in your mind as long as it doesn't jeopardize my position in Kaiba Corp. And what do you mean by that very last thing that would make your father happy, huh?"

Her eyes turned to him sadly as what he noticed from underneath her shades. He frowned at her sudden change of mood as Rian opened her mouth to answer him. "My father's dying," she said in a very sad voice as a lone tear escaped from her eye. "I'm agreeing to this arrangement just to make him happy before h…he dies."

"I see," Kaiba said, undaunted by her revelations. "And what about the deal?"

"Simple," she began as she wiped the tear away from her cheek. "Our marriage will only be in paper and I will file for divorce after my father… dies." She found it really hard to say that but she had to for Pete's sake! "How about it, Mr. Kaiba? It's the best way that I could come up with for the both of us."

"Not bad," he said in amusement. "I can see that you actually have a conniving mind of your own by agreeing to marry me and then divorcing me when your father dies. I must admit, you've exceeded my expectations. This way, I can keep Kaiba Corp. in my hands without breaking the final rule my late father have stated in his will. You have my utmost _cooperation_, Rian."

"The way you say my name seems natural to you," she muttered, crossing her arms on her chest. _Why do I get a weird feeling when he's calling me by my first name?_ She thought.

"You better start calling me by my first name as well," he hinted as she caught her eyes in a strong gaze even though they're hidden behind her tinted shades. Rian quickly looked away as if his cold blue eyes bore through the very ends of her soul.

"Very well," she said then stood up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Seto_." Kaiba also stood up from his seat just in time when Rian did as he held out his hand to her for a handshake.

"And that goes for me as well…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Yes, people, I made Mokuba older with a different personality as well. Let's face it, Mokuba's age during the YugiOh series is around 11-12 and Kaiba's around 16-17 so I've settled down with the highest age limit making Kaiba 5 years older than Mokuba. If you have questions and/or violent reactions about that, please feel free saying it to me. You can either e-mail me or include it in the review if you feel like making one. This is my first ever published story so I will really appreciate whatever review you'll come up with. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Paper Wedding

Chapter 02: **Paper Wedding**

"Whoa…! Your picture didn't do justice to the way you actually looked like in person!" a black-haired teenage boy complimented her from the front door as Rian put her small luggage down on the floor.

"O…kay," she muttered, wondering about the picture part that this young man was talking about. "So I supposed you're Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, right?"

"Right! And I welcome you warmly into our home," Mokuba said in a cheerful voice as a handful of servants appeared from his back to get all her stuff from the van behind her.

"Oh, sorry for my bad manners. I'm Rian Kayama." She held out her hand to Mokuba as he took it for a brief shake.

"Nah, it's okay," Mokuba said as all the servants successfully unloaded her things from the van. "Mr. Eddie, take charge of getting all the belongings of my brother's fiancée up to her room while I show her around," he ordered in a firm voice and it reminded Rian of Seto for a moment. "Please come inside. I'm really excited to meet you," he invited and took one of her hands into his then pulled her inside the house.

"I do believe you know about the arrangement between me and your brother, right?" she asked when the two of them were out from earshot as Mokuba kept on walking, still pulling her along with him.

"I do, as a matter of fact, and…" he admitted and stopped walking for a moment before adding, "…I actually find it hard to believe what you two have come up with." He then resumed walking but only to be stopped again when Rian successfully freed her hand from his hold. "Is there something wrong, _sister_?" he asked that made her ears twitch by the sound of it. _Sister?_ She thought and gave Mokuba one of her unreadable looks.

"Nothing," Rian answered but added in a haste, "except that you just called me sister."

"I don't find anything wrong with that," Mokuba said defensively. "Since you and big brother will be marrying soon, it's just right for me to call you sister."

"You make it sound like it'll be a lifetime commitment for me once I marry your brother," she retorted lightheartedly as Mokuba gave her a small smile.

"It'll be good if you stay married to big brother for a lifetime," he muttered only to himself but almost loud enough for Rian to hear.

"You were saying something?" she asked since she only heard a very faint part of what Mokuba had just said.

"Nothing," he answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "C'mon! I'll take you to the garden where your wedding will be taking place."

"YOU-ARE-REALLY-CRAZY!" Mitori hissed monosyllabically from the other line as Rian laid comfortably in her bed that night.

"So what!" Rian snapped as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"You're getting married in three days notice in case you've forgotten," Mitori snapped back from the other line. "There is no way for you to avoid the wedding night for Pete's sake!"

"Didn't I tell you that our wedding will only be in paper or do I need to spell that out for you, huh?" Rian shot back as she shifted to a side lying position.

"Scared?" Mitori taunted as Rian rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Scared? Who, me?" Rian defended herself as she heard some annoying teasing sounds from the other line. "Sorry to say this, but I don't foresee myself sleeping with a guy I've just met a week ago EVEN THOUGH he will become my husband. Got it?"

"I think you better see a psychologist immediately," Mitori suggested from out the blue. "Coz I think you're already suffering from frigidity."

"What does that supposed to mean, huh?" Rian demanded as she sat upright in bed and gripped her mobile phone tighter in rising anger.

"Rian…" Mitori started to say in a calm voice after sensing the sudden rise of energy from the other line. "You've never EVER committed yourself into a relationship with anyone as far as I can remember so I know it was really hard for you to find yourself suddenly engaged to somebody you didn't even know. If I were you, I'd take this chance and get to know my man better. Who knows? Maybe he's the one for you," she teased as Rian rolled her eyes yet again in disbelief.

"You and your stupid romantic antics," Rian scorned her best friend. "So what if I've never ever had a single boyfriend in my life? At least I only have to answer to myself and uh… wait a minute, what am I saying? Oh yeah, I'm getting married in three days time but I don't think I will have any problems. It's a paper wedding for Pete's sake! It's a paper wedding, you got that?"

"Are you still affected with Mio's death five years ago?" Mitori asked Rian all of a sudden and the painful memories of that five years ago came back into her mind.

"Oh, great Tori! You just have to bring that one up just when I thought I've forgotten all about it," Rian snapped in anger and pressed the end call button. She then threw the phone at the foot of the bed and covered her face with both of her hands in frustration. _Just great! Is this my punishment for causing Mio's death five years ago? Since that fateful day, I knew I never deserved to be happy with anyone so why should I think about it anymore?_ The ringing of her phone suddenly bothered her thoughts and she knew better not to answer it since it's obviously Mitori who was calling. She got annoyed with the ringing eventually as she grabbed her phone and turn its power off so Mitori couldn't call her anymore. With this done, she switched the lamp off atop the table beside the bed then covered herself fully with the blanket and forced herself to sleep.

"Mokuba? Why are you still awake? It's already late," Kaiba asked after stepping inside the house since it was Mokuba who welcomed him at the front door. Mokuba took the heavy briefcase off of his older brother's hand and accompanied him to his study.

"She's already sleeping in her room upstairs," Mokuba said, which was different from what Kaiba had expected him to answer. "She arrived earlier this afternoon while you were at work."

"I DIDN"T ask anything about _her_," Kaiba snapped in annoyance and gave his younger brother a tired look. They arrived at his study a short while later as Mokuba opened the door for his brother. They both stepped inside with Kaiba quickly making his way into his desk and sat himself on his executive chair. Mokuba sat himself in front of his brother's desk and just watched in silence while Kaiba relaxes himself. "If you don't have anything important to say to me, then go up to your room and sleep. I still have some work to do," he managed to say as he took out some papers from his drawers and began reading them.

Mokuba just heaved a deep sigh and started making his way to the door. "Good night big brother," he said in a low voice as he opened the door then closed it, leaving Kaiba all alone _with his precious papers_, he thought and went upstairs into his room.

It was already the wee hours of the morning when Kaiba finished reading the proposal that Kozou Kayama gave him earlier at their meeting in Kaiba Corp. about the merging of their companies much to his disdain. He found it hard to believe that the old man he was talking to earlier was dying and his eyes couldn't have been fooled by the still strong and overbearing appearance of that old man, can it? _Or did that woman just lied to me so she can get to the position that she's in right now?_ He thought but a part of his mind told him otherwise. He remembered the way she had looked at him at the restaurant when she arrived at their table. _She didn't even looked at me with interest save for the part that I agreed to her plans. A conniving woman underneath the calm demeanor, I could have been fooled if she hadn't made the first move to avoid the marriage. But what if she's just playing me all along and the truth is that she's just like the others?_ He was in deep thought as he made his way upstairs into his room. He passed by Mokuba's door and he knew better not to disturb his younger brother. His room is at the end of the hall and he would get to walk pass by her room on his way to his own. Without a second thought, he stopped in front of her bedroom's door and felt the knob in his hands before turning it carefully. _It's not locked?_ He thought in wonder as he opened the door wide enough for him to enter into her room. Darkness welcomed him but the light coming from the hallway was enough for him to see her figure covered protectively all over by a blanket. He didn't dare take a single more step inside her room as he watched her sleeping form in silence from the door. "What am I doing here?" he asked only to himself and hastily stepped back out of her room to close the door. He then made his way into his own room and slammed the door close behind him.

She looked at her solemn appearance in front of the mirror as a maid was busily fixing the skirt of her wedding gown. Three days seemed to have flown by in a jiff and before she knew it, it's her wedding day. The thought of tying the knot with Seto was overwhelming in a sense that she found it really wrong for her to do so. Somehow, Mitori's words from not so long ago did scare her and the thin line between her sanity and insanity will be reaching its limit. Only the thoughts of her promise to her father keeps her on the line and it's only a matter of time before it all ends anyway. The wedding preparations were made in a haste from ordering her wedding gown to the distribution of the invitations then the wedding itself. Almost everybody in the elite business circle will be there even though Seto already expressed his disliked opinion about it that even she had to agree with him. After all, everything will just be in paper and it probably wouldn't take long for them to file for divorce.

"You're all good to go, Mrs. Kaiba," the maid said that brought her back to reality.

"Thank you," Rian muttered as Mokuba entered her room looking so handsome in a black suit leaving his long black hair down in its usual appearance. He dismissed the maid then made his way to her side and offered his hand for her to take.

"Ready?" he asked as she took in a very deep breath. She just nodded her head and put her hand into Mokuba's as he led her downstairs into the garden where everybody's waiting. They arrived shortly and the flashing of cameras here and there greeted them but she didn't even made an effort to smile drawing Mokuba to notice her. "I really don't know how a girl would look like when she's about to get married but I think you should try putting on a smile, even a small one," he suggested in a low voice as her father, wearing a dirty-white suit came into view. Behind the old man was Matt looking so handsome in a gray suit but she easily noticed the sad expression on his face as Mokuba handed her over to Kozou. This is the signal that the wedding entourage was waiting for as they get into position and the wedding march was played.

Rian hated the sound of it but she can't turn back now. The feeling of her arm anchored to her father's reminded her of a pair of handcuffs that she could never ever escape. She marched on without a flicker of any emotion on her face as she spotted Mitori and one of their close friends, Mea, waving at her from their seats. She nodded her head to acknowledge their presence then put all her concentration at the upcoming ceremony ahead. A few more moment of walking and they finally stopped in front of Seto as Kozou handed her over to him. Seto offered his arm to her and she took it with grace as they made their way to the altar. She risked a glance to check her would-be-husband and she had admit, he looked really handsome in the white tuxedo he's wearing. _That is just great, Rian! Since when did you find this Seto Kaiba handsome, huh?_ She scolded herself mentally as they finally stood in front of the altar with the priest ready to start the ceremony.

The priest talked a storm or so, she thought as she risked a glance around her. She could feel glares being thrown at her from the spectators and it was coming from some of the women she didn't even know. She just sighed and waited for the priest to get down to business and get this stupid wedding over with. Finally, when she thought that it really wouldn't end, the priest finally asked the critical lines: "Rian, do you take Seto as your lawfully wedded husband blah blah blah…" to which she dutifully answered, "I do." The priest then turned to Seto and asked, "Seto, do you take Rian as your lawfully wedded wife blah blah blah…" to which he answered the same two important words, "I do."

This is what the priest was waiting for when he announced in a satisfied voice, "Very well, you may kiss the bride!" _Uh-oh!_ Rian thought as she threw a nervous glance to her friends among the spectators. Mitori and Mea both have a crazy grin on their faces as one of them held up a camera to take a picture of what will happen next. Her attention was brought back to the situation when she felt Seto lifting her veil over her head. Her eyes then grew wide in shock when she felt his lips brushed lightly against hers. Seto pulled back in a jiff and that is the extent of their wedding kiss. Loud cheers and applauses followed after that telling Seto and her that the ceremony was over. In just two questions and one same answer, she found herself married to the most _sought after bachelor in the business world_, according to Mitori. The cheers and greetings were overwhelming but she only wished that everything would just be over.

Kaiba, on the other hand couldn't avoid all the handshakes being given to him from some of the guests he hardly recognized save for a few business acquaintances. Kozou Kayama was the one who did the planning and the only complain he had in mind would be the number of guests invited for this _paper wedding_, he thought. He then pulled _his_ _wife_ into their table where Mokuba, Kozou and that secretary of his who kept giving him evil looks since the beginning of the ceremony. _So there is a heartbroken idiot nearby, huh?_ He thought without thinking through with his conclusion as to why Kozou's secretary looked at him in an evil way earlier. On their way to their table, Kaiba made sure that he pulled Rian to him as close as possible just to exact a small amount of revenge with that old man's idiotic secretary.

The reception ended at around ten o'clock and everyone went his or her own way except Mokuba, Seto and her. The three of them got back inside the house after Seto made sure that the garden would be back to the way it was when he wakes up the next day. The servants quickly scurried away with their work and she can't help but feel sorry for them. After all, the servants did work all day long with the wedding and the reception. Seto was first to make his way upstairs followed closely by her with Mokuba tailing after them. He watched in mild confusion as Rian made her way into her room and the same goes with his big brother. Both of them couldn't have cared less about the wedding night since both of them looked very, very tired from Mokuba's point of view. With this thoughts in mind, he just shook his head and went into his own room to sleep it all off.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** So what do you think, people? Your reviews will be really appreciated and taken to the heart so I can improve my writing. There is just one thing I must be clear about: I can tolerate flames but only to some extent. If you don't like Kaiba being paired with any original characters, so be it but don't take it all out on the writers. Anyways, I better make a special shout out to the very kind people who reviewed the first chapter: 

**Mystical Blue Silver Roses** – I'm happy that you liked my story. Keep on reading!

**EruditeBountyHunter** – thank you very much for your review. I agree with you that Mokuba shouldn't always be treated as a kid. Thanks again!

**Chika of the high Mts** – I'm glad to know that you find my story interesting. Hopefully, it will still hold your interest with the later chapters. Thanks!


	3. Gozaburo Kaiba's Will Revealed

Chapter 03: **Gozaburo Kaiba's Will Revealed**

The day after the wedding, at the KGC Building…

"Morning, boss!" Matt greeted from his desk as Rian walked by to enter her office. He stood up from his seat to welcome her as she easily noticed the very happy smile on the secretary's lips.

"Could you drop the 'boss' part, please?" she asked in a joking manner as Matt relieved her of the thick folders she was carrying. "And what's with the big smile? Did something good happen to you?"

"You could say that," he hinted and opened the door for her. Rian quickly made her way to her desk and waited for Matt to come over. "I thought you and Mr. Kaiba will go on a honeymoon but I guess you two didn't, huh?"

"Of course not!" she answered with conviction. "Besides, I have better things to do here in KGC than waste my time running around _on a honeymoon_." She added and thought, _yeah, right! I agreed to the wedding set-up and that's the end of it. Period._

"What will you tell your father if he finds out about this?" Matt asked but Rian gave him a knowing smile.

"I'm positively sure that Dad already knew of my plans after the wedding," she answered then pulled out some papers from one of the folders that Matt had placed on her desk. "I think he's in Kaiba Corp. and talking up a storm at Seto right now. They're probably discussing more of the missing details from Gozaburo Kaiba's will that my dad has yet to reveal."

"Gozaburo Kaiba's will here, Gozaburo Kaiba's will there! Mr. Kozou never stops talking about it," Matt retorted that surprised her for a moment. Rian then gave him a weird look and the next thing he knew, she was laughing. "Did I just said something funny, Ms. Rian?"

"Actually…" she managed to say in between her laughs, "…you just did! You know, I thought the same way, too."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he mumbled only to himself but Rian heard him anyway. "So there, I better get back to work before Mr. Kozou fires me if he comes back," he said and gave her a salute before stepping out of her office.

-

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Corporation…

"Interesting. I didn't know my late father had built a research facility for virtual simulation," Kaiba commented after reading through the files that Kozou Kayama gave to him. The two of them are in a closed-door meeting since the old man insisted on it. "Tell me…" he paused to think for a moment if he should address the old man properly or not. He opted for the first choice and continued, "…_father_, where can I find this research facility?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell its location to you right now, son," Kozou answered that earned him a frown from his son-in-law. "I'm sorry but I'm merely doing my part according to your late father's will."

"Then tell me all about it," Kaiba snapped. "You only mentioned the part of the will that obligated me to marry your daughter and I've done that already. Now tell me everything I need to know, old man."

"So I see," the old man began as he entwined his fingers together. "You're back to the hotheaded young man I've met let's say… exactly a month ago if my memory's not failing me. But then again, Seto Kaiba…" he paused to give Kaiba a scrutinizing look. "Do remember that I have complete control of you and this company that you have worked so hard to maintain all these years albeit the Big Five's plans of overthrowing you just like what you did to my dear old friend Gozaburo."

"Oh I do know that for a fact, old man," Kaiba stated acidly and returned Kozou's scrutinizing look with his own. _This is the real face of Kozou Kayama, a manipulative and egotistical bastard just like Gozaburo who is such a pathetic excuse for an adoptive father!_ He thought with so much disdain. _How different he looks when his daughter is around. I could only wonder if she really knows her father for real._ "Get straight to the point old man, because you're wasting my time."

"That is what I'm planning to do, _my son_," Kozou said in a cool collected voice that Kaiba found so suspicious. "Anyway, I've ordered my secretary yesterday to arrange a little trip for my Rian to a particular island on the Caribbean. She would be leaving in three days notice and it would be in your best interest if you could join her."

"And?" Kaiba asked indifferently.

"I told you it would be in your best interest if you can go," the old man answered. "Besides, it would be a good opportunity for the two of you for a honeymoon. You're a married man now, Seto Kaiba, with my lovely daughter as your wife. It would be a waste if you pass this _late wedding gift_ I'm giving to you."

"I'll take your words as an obvious hint as to where I can find that research facility," Kaiba said coldly. "I can take the trip myself to that particular island you mentioned on the Caribbean. My connections will provide all the information I need."

-

Back at the KGC Building…

"Boss?" Rian heard Matt's voice from the intercom on top of her desk.

"I said drop the 'boss' already, Matt. What is it?" she asked and took the sudden interruption as a short opportunity to relax her tired hands from signing so many documents.

"I forgot to tell you something earlier," he answered. "Your father ordered me yesterday to arrange your flight to some remote island in the Caribbean. He told me that you'd be leaving in three days."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Come in right here this instant and explain yourself to me, NOW!"

Back at Kaiba Corporation…

"Well, my son, this is where I'll take my leave," Kozou said dismissively as he stood up from his chair. "I will leave my Rian a duplicate copy of your late father's will if you want to read the rest of it when you get back home." With that, he turned on his heels and walked out of the meeting room, leaving Kaiba to contemplate on the situation.

_My Rian, huh?_ Kaiba thought in slight amusement. He relaxed himself comfortably on his chair with arms crossed on his chest. _I'm sorry old man but she's mine as of the moment. You don't have the slightest idea of what I can do to reverse the situation and your daughter would be of most help to me, you just wait and see._ A smile of satisfaction appeared on his lips as millions of ideas rushed into his mind. _Three days would be enough to put my counter plans into action. In the end, it would be my win, old man._

-

"Welcome back, sis!" Mokuba greeted oh so cheerfully on top of the grand staircase just as she had stepped inside the house from the front door.

_There he goes with the sister thing again…_ Rian thought before saying, "Good evening, Mokuba. Is Seto back home already?"

"Mm-mm, he told me that he wants to talk to you after dinner," Mokuba answered after making his way to the bottom of the stairs. "Care to join me for dinner? Big brother said he doesn't want to eat so I'll be eating dinner all by myself."

"Is that so? Oh well, why not. I haven't eaten anything since lunch," she answered that earned her a very pleased smile from Mokuba.

"Alright! C'mon, we don't want our dinner getting cold now, huh?" He said and hooked his arm to hers then pulled her towards the dining room.

"You know what, Mokuba? I think you have a bad habit of pulling other people," she teased but Mokuba just kept on smiling at her.

"Not really," he muttered shyly. "It's just that I'm so happy to have a big sister around and it happens to be you."

"Really?" she asked as she was touched by his words. "You know, I've never experienced having a younger brother or sister before because my mother died early in an accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mokuba said as the two of them stopped walking for a moment. "You know, my mother also died shortly after giving birth to me," he revealed as Rian stared at him in awe.

"So we're the same then, huh?" she asked in a low voice he could easily mistake it as sadness.

"Uh no! Please, forget I've ever said anything," Mokuba said abruptly as she gave him a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked rather playfully that wiped away the look of guilt on the teenager's face. "You know, I could use a little brother to know how it really feels to have one even for a short time."

"I don't know about that," he hinted as he stepped away from her like a small child with a secret he alone knows. "You see, I really liked you the first time I saw your picture but I liked you even better the day I saw you first stepped into our house." He was blushing while saying these but Rian understood him perfectly.

"You know, we should already get going or else our dinner will get cold," she said invitingly to snap Mokuba out of his awkward position. He gave her a nod and the next thing she knew, Mokuba was pulling her again towards the dining room.

-

"Quite perceptive, aren't we?" Kaiba commended as he accepted the three-paged duplicate will of Gozaburo Kaiba from Rian's hand.

"No. It's just that I had a hunch earlier why my father requested for Matt to give me a duplicate copy of your late father's will," she said indifferently after seating herself on the lounger facing his desk.

"Matt?" he asked since he doesn't know who she was talking about.

"My father's secretary," she answered. He then made a mental note about the_ heartbroken idiot who now has a name_. "Anything else?" she asked as he took the privilege to take a good look at her. The casual clothes she's wearing gave him a different impression from the first time he saw her in person at the restaurant exactly one week ago. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail that made her look younger than her actual age. _Unlike last week when she had let her hair fall down where she looked more like a typical rich man's brat_, he thought as his cold blue eyes rested themselves on her _blue ones?_ He frowned as he tried to take a clearer view of her real eye color.

"If you keep on looking at me like that, I don't know what to think of you anymore," she said that brought him back to reality.

"So what do you think of me then, if I may ask?" he seemed to taunt her but her calm expression gave away nothing.

"I think you're-all-that, if you know what I mean," she answered straightforwardly but it didn't surprised him at all. "And if it isn't too much for me to say to you, I found it rude the way you stared at me earlier."

"Very well, I apologize for _the way I stared at you earlier_," Kaiba stated but she knew better that he didn't sound sincere. Silence then fell between them as Kaiba began reading the copy of his late father's will.

"Seto?" she began as Kaiba snapped his head up from the papers he was reading. "I'll be leaving on a business trip after three days and I don't know when I'll be back."

A smile of pure amusement appeared on his lips as he gave her a speculating look from his position. "Raise your standards a little higher and I might fall for your I'm-an-honest-and-obedient-wife act," he stated rather sarcastically as Rian scowled at him from her seat.

"Sorry, but I have a better way to name _my acting_," she paused only to give him a cold look. "It's called _good manners_ in case you didn't hear me right," she added dryly that caught him off guard for a moment. Damn! But he didn't expect that one coming!

"Fine! Then why are you telling this to me?" he asked out of annoyance and a bit of curiosity as well.

"Simple. I know my place," she answered as he gave her a questioning look. "I may be _your wife_ but not in the real sense of it. I'd merely pass as a guest in your home for the moment, don't you think? And since I'm _your guest_ in this house, it would be rude for me to come and go as I please, right?"

"That is very nice of you. Need I say more?" Kaiba commented but sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"It's not necessary," Rian muttered coldly. "I better go upstairs and leave you in peace coz our conversation's getting pointless." With that, she stood up from her seat and walked quickly out of the door before Kaiba could come up with a stinging remark.

-

…_In order for Kaiba Corporation to further expand its influence and power, and to protect it as well from falling into the hands of power greedy mongrels hiding themselves among the major stock holders and board of directors…_ Kaiba read silently, a smile of amusement curving yet again on his lips upon the realization that his late father DID fear the people around him when he was still in control of Kaiba Corp. He remembered from his nightmarish past under Gozaburo Kaiba's guidance, the many attempts of some of the major stockholders and the Big Five as well, to overthrow the old man from his position. _But they all pathetically ended up in vain!_ He thought wickedly as the memory of his victory over his bastard of an adoptive father as he gained total control of Kaiba Corporation with the help of the Big Five. He also remembered when these idiots turned against him to help Maximillion Pegasus of Industrial Illusions take away the one thing he had fought hard for all these years. But in the end, he came back in one piece and had the glorious satisfaction of laughing at their faces. What more can he ask for?

The only problem now lies with his late father's most trusted friend who is none other than Kozou Kayama, his newfound father-in-law. He just came into the picture right after his twenty-first birthday last month declaring that Gozaburo had left a goddamn will. He knew a great deal about the old man since his company, the KGC rivals Kaiba Corporation in terms of virtual technology. But the difference between the two companies end there. Kaiba Corp. is ALWAYS ahead of KGC since they concentrated on coming up with new technologies and improving the existing ones as well, while KGC diverted back to the old trading cliché. KGC wasn't much of a threat before but became one just a month ago…

"_Nonsense!" Kaiba snapped angrily as he slammed his fists down on the conference table after Kozou Kayama's lawyer read him his late father's will._

"_If you're doubting the authenticity of these documents, I'm afraid to tell you that they are REAL, Seto Kaiba," Kozou Kayama stated calmly who was seated opposite to him. "I took the greatest risk of bringing the original will that your father had entrusted me though I know you want to tear it apart right now."_

"_Damn right I would!" Kaiba exclaimed harshly as he stood up from his seat. His usual cold blue eyes are now blazing with fire and his heart is pounding heavily on his chest. He could feel his blood pumping and it took all of his willpower to not punch the lights out of the old man seated oh so calmly across from him._

"_I intend to end this conversation peacefully so I will give you two options to think about," the old man said coolly but there is an obvious threat underneath his voice. "You either yield to Gozaburo's last will or I will take great pleasure of taking Kaiba Corporation away from you."_

_Damn that old bastard!_ Kaiba cursed mentally after replaying that fateful meeting a month ago. Being manipulated and treated as an underdog was definitely a different feeling for someone like him who's always in control. "But it's only a matter of time before it all ends…" he said out loud, remembering what Rian had told him about the old man on their very first meeting.

"Big brother?" he heard Mokuba asked after a few knocks from the door. Kaiba then straightened himself up from his seat in time when the door was opened for his younger brother to come in.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked gently as Mokuba made his way to the lounger where Rian had seated earlier.

"Nothing, big brother," Mokuba answered. "I'm just wondering what happened to your conversation with her earlier." Kaiba shot his younger brother a short glance and thought for a moment of what he would say next.

"What do you think of her so far, Mokuba?" he asked all of a sudden that surprised Mokuba and him as well.

"She's great!" Mokuba answered with no hesitation while beaming happily. "I liked her the first time she came in here and I think…" he paused only to throw his older brother a teasing look.

"Go on," Kaiba urged but Mokuba just gave him a sheepish grin and then he realized, _Mokuba is all grown up…_

The teenager bounced off the lounger and quickly made his way to the door as if he was hiding something. Mokuba then closed the door but left enough space for his head to pop out from and teased, "I think you should find that out for yourself, big brother. Good night!" And this were the last words that Kaiba had heard before Mokuba totally closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry if I didn't update for a very long time. But I promise to write the next chapter after I updated this story and post it by next week. I'm kinda banned using the PC and my beta-editor (who is actually Rian – the real person) was kinda angry with me. Anyways, here's a shout-out for the people who reviewed the 2nd chapter:

**mc** – thanks for your review and warning as well. But still, I got a fairly good 'ignoring' period from Rian-oneechan. Anyways, thanks again! Adjah!

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess** – a million THANK YOU for your kind review! I thought my story was just being ignored and all so I kinda lost my interest in continuing but your kind words boosted up my writing spirits! Thank you, thank you and a million more thank you!


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 04: **Confrontation**

"Aah… that's unfair!" Mokuba whined as he watched Rian packing some of her clothes while sitting cross-legged on her bed. After that small conversation with his big brother earlier, he decided to hang out at her room for the moment until it's time for bed. "How long will you be gone, sis?" he asked.

"I only intend this stupid trip to last for three days, no more, no less," she answered after stuffing her small suitcase full of all the necessary clothes and things she would need for her flight after three days. "But if it gets extended… hopefully not," she paused to shut her suitcase close. "I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Then why did you packed your stuff so early?" he asked suspiciously but Rian just gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going somewhere peaceful and quiet tomorrow," she answered as she sat herself next to Mokuba. "Simply put, I'm ditching office tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" he asked yet again.

"I'm going to visit an old friend," she answered indifferently with her eyes focused straight ahead. "And I'll meet up with my friends after that."

Mokuba tilted his head so that he can see her face closely. A frown suddenly appeared on his face after checking her eyes out. "Wait a sec, I thought your eyes are blue coz that's what it looked like in your picture. How come it became green now? Are you wearing contact lenses?" he asked, confusion written all over his face as Rian smiled in bemusement.

"No…! Do I look like I'm wearing contact lenses?" she stated in mocked pain after shifting her gaze to Mokuba. "It's blue green if you're confused. I inherited my weird eye color from my mother."

"Oh," was all that Mokuba said as a curious expression appeared on his eyes. "Blue green, huh? I like them! And who's this old friend of yours that you'll be paying a visit tomorrow?"

-

Meanwhile, at the Kayama mansion…

"Here's your water, sir." A young maid put down a glass of water on Kozou Kayama's desk and quickly took her leave. Matt, who was seated on one of the two empty chairs in front of the old man's desk, watched with a critical eye as Kozou took a small gold metal pillbox from one of the drawers. The old man fumbled opening it, as the pain he had been enduring earlier was just too much to ignore. His secretary could only watch in silence with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

Kozou took out a large pill and popped it into his mouth then reached for the glass of water to drink down the bitter medicine. "Back to our discussion," he coughed, trying to regain his composure. "You heard a rumor that someone from the major stockholders is planning to talk the others into selling their shares, am I right?" Matt nodded and the old man continued, "Do you have any idea who this person is? It would really be a big problem if the rumor you've heard was true."

"I noticed you're drinking a new medicine now, sir," Matt remarked, trying to avoid answering the old man's question for the moment. "If it isn't too much to ask, what is it you're taking?"

The old man was quiet for a moment, thinking if he should tell him or not. He leaned back on his swivel chair and massaged his throbbing temples with one of his hands. "It's Dilaudid," he managed to say after a long pause. "Don't ever tell this to my daughter, Matt." His secretary nodded, knowing only too well what this medicine is all about. Dilaudid is a very powerful painkiller mostly prescribed to people with untreatable cases of cancer. _His condition must've turned from worse to worst for him to take Dilaudid_, he thought.

-

"Where is she, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked from his chair during breakfast. He was seated at the head of the table while Mokuba was seated on his left.

"She went out early this morning, big brother," Mokuba replied dutifully after taking a bite of his sausage. "She told me she won't be going to work today," he added. He then shot his older brother a short glance before asking, "Wanna know more?" Kaiba almost scoffed from the coffee he's drinking, knowing all too well that his younger brother was teasing him.

"You already told me what I need to know, Mokuba," Kaiba said dryly after wiping the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "If you'll excuse me, I'm done," he said dismissively and stood up from his chair. He quickly made his exit as Mokuba followed his older brother's back with a grin.

-

"What is it?" Rian asked the person on the other line in an irritated voice. She was busy driving her way to the cemetery when her mobile phone rang.

"Uh, sorry, boss. It's me, Matt," her father's secretary answered in an apologetic tone. "Where are you boss? You have an important meeting with Mr. Seki Azumi today after lunch," he said as a pained expression crossed her face.

"Did you just said 'Azumi'?" she checked and hoped against all hope that this Mr. Seki Azumi wasn't the person she was thinking as is.

"Uh, yeah. It's Mr. Seki Azumi of Azumi Industries, why?" Matt confirmed as she almost lose control of her driving.

"What the hell," she muttered under her breath. "Can you cancel my appointment, please, Matt? That Seki Azumi is the very last person I'll ever want to see."

"But boss," Matt objected. "You know that I can't do that! If you don't meet up with Mr. Azumi, KGC will lose big time!"

"Now what do you mean by that?" she demanded mildly while struggling hard to keep her phone, which was sandwiched between her cheek and shoulder, from falling off.

"We're talking a big business deal here, boss," Matt began to explain softly. "You know very well that your father wanted to buy Azumi Industries a very long time ago but the previous president of that company, Seki Azumi Sr. had been firm with his decision not to sell it. But it's Seki Azumi Jr. who's running Azumi Industries now and it became easy for your father to convince him of selling out."

"And what's the catch?" she asked suspiciously. "I know Seki Azumi well enough. He doesn't easily give in to others unless he will get something in return."

"You know Seki Azumi!" Matt asked in surprise.

"He's an old acquaintance," she answered coldly. _Yeah, right! An old acquaintance, huh? More like an old nuisance I'm glad to have gotten rid of!_ She thought angrily as the cemetery came into view. She slowed down her driving and said, "Sorry Matt, but my decision is final. I don't care if KGC will lose the chance to buy Azumi Industries but I'm not coming to work today. End of story." She quickly ended the conversation by pressing the end call button then turned her phone's power off. Her car already made its way inside the cemetery as she searched for a space to stop and park her car. She found the perfect spot to park her car where a large tree trunk was shading it from the hot rays of the sun. She drove her way to it and made a complete stop. She then went down her car and looked around her as a look of self-disgust appeared on her face. _Your stupidity never fails to amaze me, Rian! How are you supposed to find Mio Azumi's grave when there seems to be thousands of graves around here!_ She scolded herself mentally as she gave an inward groan. _Oh well, if I don't start looking for it, then I must go to KGC and meet up with Seki just to ask for directions_, she continued thinking but the mere thought of seeing Seki Azumi again angered her.

Suddenly, an idea came into her mind as she took her mobile phone out of her pocket and turned its power back on. She then made a call to Mitori and waited for an answer. It took her a few rings when she finally heard her best friend's voice, "Hey, Rian! Wazzup?"

"Hey, Tori," she began uncertainly. "Do you know exactly where I can find Mio's grave?"

-

Later that day, at the KGC building…

"For the last time Mr. Azumi, I'm sorry but Ms. Kayama already cancelled your meeting early this morning," Matt explained for the nth time to the man seated all alone in the conference room with his back turned haughtily against the secretary.

"She'll come, I'm sure of that," the man answered, his deep baritone voice full of confidence. Matt just threw the dark-haired businessman a short glare and decided to leave.

"Fine! Make a fool of yourself, you arrogant bastard!" Matt said only to himself when he was at the door. He knew only too well that Rian WILL NEVER show up and it's only a matter of time before this Seki Azumi find it out for himself. When Rian told him earlier that she's not going to KGC today, he made a quick call directly to Seki Azumi's office and told him flatly that his 'boss' had cancelled their meeting. But the pompous idiot still came and insisted on waiting for her. _As if she would!_ He thought in distaste as he made his way back to his office.

When he arrived, he saw a very small package on his table addressed to him. A smile of satisfaction appeared on his lips as he realized what's inside that package. He then walked around his desk and put the package inside a drawer. _For later…_ he thought as he sat himself on his swivel chair and started working away with the financial report.

-

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corporation…

"Mr. Kaiba, sir. We've heard from one of our insiders from Azumi Industries that Mr. Seki Azumi just sold out his company to KGC earlier," Kaiba's secretary announced as he snapped his head up from the papers he was signing.

"Did you just said KGC?" he snarled that made his secretary step back to a safe distance.

"Y…yes sir," the secretary stammered in fear upon seeing the storm slowly brewing on Kaiba's face.

"Leave. Now," Kaiba said coldly as his secretary made a quick exit. He then leaned his back tiredly on his executive chair and rested his elbows on the armrests. Interlocking his fingers, he rested his forehead on his hands and began contemplating on the situation. _Now, whom am I supposed to blame: that old bastard or my wife?_ He thought angrily because he had just been duped. He had wanted to buy Azumi Industries albeit the many competitions but he knew he was way ahead of the others. If Azumi Industries will fall into his hands, it will definitely expand Kaiba Corporation's business ventures. He had a talk with Azumi Industries' previous president, Seki Azumi Sr. and they had an agreement: that Kaiba Corporation will get its hands first on Azumi Industries if Azumi Sr. would sell out. _But how the hell was Azumi Industries bought by KGC?_ Violent thoughts were running inside his mind and there is only one unlucky person he would vent out his anger to.

-

Later that night, at the Kaiba mansion…

Rian slowed down her driving after spotting Kaiba's limo about to enter the large metal gates of his mansion. She waited patiently for the limo to get in as she followed slowly. A few moments later, both vehicles are now in front of the house as she spotted Kaiba stepping out of the limo and making his way towards her car? She had turned off the headlights and the engine as well as she waited for him to reach her. But her instincts suddenly told her something bad was coming up and she has to run away now or else.

Kaiba jerked her car's door open much to her surprise and without a word whatsoever, he pulled her out of the vehicle on one of her arms. "Aw… what the hell is your problem!" she whined as he started pulling her inside the house. "Ouch! You're hurting me, Seto! Let go of me, please?"

"Not yet," he began in a dangerous tone. "We need to talk. And I mean right NOW." He continued pulling her until they reached his study. He then jerked the door open and pushed her inside that made her almost lose her balance. She was trying to support herself by holding onto his desk when he finally faced her after closing and locking the door. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, it's Azumi Industries," he hinted as she risked a fearful glance at him. "Now tell me, what the hell did you do to snag me out the deal?"

"Deal? Azumi Industries?" she asked him, total confusion written all over her face as she finally managed to stand up straight to face him. "I have no idea what are you talking about!"

"Really?" he sneered at her as she returned it with a glare. "Don't play dumb with me, Rian. I know KGC already bought Azumi Industries which should have been mine in the first place," he revealed as realization dawned on her face. Kaiba mistook it for guilt as an evil smirk appeared on his lips. "So now you know. Nobody cheats on me on a deal… NO ONE. Do you understand?"

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand what's going on here," she snapped with arms crossed on her chest. "I am positively sure that KGC didn't bought Azumi Industries because I said so."

"You're lying," he snapped back. "My sources were never wrong," he said arrogantly but a voice from the back of his mind told him otherwise from the look of honesty he was seeing in her blue-but-not-actually-blue eyes.

"I'm telling the truth," she said in a gentle tone. "I took a whole day off from work. You can ask my secretary for details."

"Then where the hell were you earlier?" he demanded as he took three perfect strides to grab her roughly into his arms. He felt her stiffen at his touch as a smile of smug satisfaction appeared on his lips. His cold blue eyes took notice of the fear on her face, a definitely new sight to her usual calm collected demeanor.

"I ditched a meeting with Seki Azumi and met up with my friends," she managed to answer in a fake calm voice coz her eyes were betraying her true feelings.

"And?" he urged.

"There's nothing more I can tell you," she said meekly.

"Good," he said rather dismissively and let her go.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Wow! I didn't know that I could update earlier than I expected. I'm halfway through with chapter 05 but I have to stop because this upcoming week is midterm exams. Comments and/or suggestions? FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT so don't bother if you're planning to do so. Anyways, I don't know if I'm developing the characters esp. Rian coz I mostly based her personality on the real person (take that Rian-chan! _whaapak_!). There is an important issue I'm trying to emphasize here and it's not about the will. It's Rian's past that she's trying to avoid at all cost and the need to confront and get over it at the same time. So what happened in her past that's been giving her some major problems now? It has been hinted in Chapter 02 and if all goes well, the truth about Mio will unfold. So there, I'll just let the flow of the story tell you more. Here's the shout-out for the people who kindly reviewed the third chapter:

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess **– thanks for your review again! I know Kaiba was nice in the beginning in talking to Kozou but the old man is after all, Gozaburo Kaiba's friend so the two share the same qualities. Kaiba knows the real side of Rian's dad but the latter doesn't and I can't make it anymore complicated than that. And you're right about Kaiba getting suddenly possessive of Rian but he has some secret motive behind it or maybe more. winks

**Josephine Jekyl** – a million and one thanks for your review! I'm really glad you find my story to your liking. Anyways, Rian's dad is really sick but being the strong and proud man that he is, he can't show his weakness when he's confronting Kaiba.

**Chika of the high Mts** – I know exactly how you feel. Even I tried so many times to search for my story here in ffnet and couldn't find it. But when I opened my profile page, it's there as is. I even tried using the search service here and I found there are five fics with the same title as mine but my story is still not in the results TT. Well anyways, sorry for my ranting. Here's my THANK YOU to you! Keep on reading!


	5. Crossing Paths

Chapter 05: **Crossing Paths**

The night after, at a five-star hotel owned by Azumi Industries…

"Wow! You're really looking good tonight, Rian!" she heard someone praise from her back as she turned around to face her best friend, Mitori. A smile appeared on her lips as she took notice of the man standing beside her redheaded friend. "Hi Tori! And hello to you, Patrick! How's it going?" she greeted the couple pleasantly as she caught a glimpse of her_ husband_ talking to some of his acquaintances nearby.

"I'm doing pretty good," Patrick answered as he took Tori's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. "And I'd probably feel a whole lot better once we're done with the wedding preparations," he added as she caught Tori's cheeks got tainted with a light blush.

"Aw… isn't that sweet?" she teased that earned her a glare from Tori. "Anyways, I thought Mea would be coming to this party but I haven't seen her around yet."

"She's here, don't worry," Tori said as she fixed her skirt. Rian eyed her friend who was wearing an evening dress of red that falls almost to her ankles. Tori's dress matches her beautiful red hair, which is a few centimeters longer than Rian's. Her eyes of unusual gray is shining in all its glory tonight since her longtime boyfriend, Patrick, just proposed to her. "And by the way," she began with a teasing look on her eyes, "whoever picked that dress for you did very well of annoying you."

Rian instinctively ran a smoothing hand on the skirt of her dress, which was a strapless evening gown of pink that falls just beneath her knees. "You can say that," she said in an annoyed tone as her eyes searched the crowd for the one responsible with the dress she was wearing on this occasion. Her eyes landed on his oh so _impeccably perfect husband_, now standing alone nearby, looking really good on a dark business suit. She could clearly see from her position the somehow annoyed look on Kaiba's face since some of the women at the party kept giving him flirtatious looks. _It's your turn to endure the annoying part_, she thought with a cynical smile as the continuation of their _small conversation_ last night flashed through her mind.

_"Who the hell told you that stupid rumor that KGC had bought Azumi Industries anyway?" she demanded after waiting for Kaiba to cool his head off._

"_It is none of your concern," he answered her coldly as he took a seat behind his desk. "What are you still doing here?" he asked after a very long pause since she didn't even made any attempt at leaving him in peace. "I've already heard what I needed from you so you're free to leave," he said with one hand raised as if to dismiss her from the room._

_She found this gesture very offending as she stepped in front of his desk and planted both her hands on her hips saying, "Wouldn't you even apologize to me for what you just did! You can't just drag me out of my car and into your study and then accuse me of something I didn't do!"_

"_Shut up," he snapped at her coldly as he stood up and leaned both his hands on his desk to face her. "I have no obligation whatsoever of saying an apology to you because YOU-ARE-MY-WIFE." The way he said that made her temper snap and it took all of her willpower not to pound at him._

"_I am your wife but not in the real sense of it!" she fired back as she struggled to keep her own rage from getting out of control._

"_Indeed?" he sneered at her, his voice full of sarcasm._

"_Indeed!" she snorted and eyed him angrily._

"_In what sense?"_

"_Do I have to answer or are you just pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about?"_

"_Humor me."_

"_I don't find anything funny here, Seto Kaiba."_

"_And so do I."_

"_This conversation's getting pointless!" she sighed in exasperation as she raised her hands in defeat. "Fine. You win."_

_"Good," he said with a satisfied smile on his face and sat back down. It was the go-signal she was waiting for to take her leave as she made a quick 360-degree turn for the door._

"I know how hot your husband looks tonight but can you stop staring at him for a moment and acknowledge me?" she heard someone say to her that brought her back to reality. She tilted her head from Kaiba's direction to the long black-haired woman in front of her. Mea's honey brown eyes were beaming at her as she gave her friend a welcoming smile.

"Sorry but I'm not _actually_ staring at my husband," Rian said as she gave Mea an admiring look. "So what's with the red dress? Don't tell me your boyfriend also proposed to you," she joked that earned her a glare from both of her friends.

"I still don't put myself on the marrying stage," Mea answered as she stepped up next to Mitori. The two of them were wearing red but of a different shade, but still… _they're both wearing red_, Rian thought. "By the way," she cooed after taking a very good look at the dress she was wearing. "Is my imagination playing tricks on me or are you really wearing a pink dress?" Mitori gave a throaty laugh as Rian ran a very conscious hand on her skirt.

"Ha-ha! Funny," she said and straightened herself up. "Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check my husband." She quickly walked away from her friends towards the spot where Kaiba was standing. She was only a few feet away from reaching him when suddenly, a shadow fell in front of her and blocked her from walking any further. She got annoyed with the sudden interruption and decided to confront whoever it was standing in front of her. She tilted her head up to meet the said person as a gasp of surprise came out of her mouth.

_"Come in," she said from her seat in front of the mirror as the door of her room opened to reveal her husband still in his office clothes. She quickly looked away from his approaching form and fixed her eyes at her reflection. "What do you want?" she asked in a hostile manner as Kaiba made a stop a few feet from her position._

"_The old man just called," he responded coldly and threw a sort of package to her bed. "Azumi Industries will hold a dinner party for the new CEO and your father wanted us to attend the said occasion," he added with slight contempt in his voice._

"_Azumi Industries?" she seemed to ask indifferently as she stared at his reflection on the mirror. "You don't seem to be a partygoer so I guess dad threatened you OR actually forced you to come, am I right?"_

"_Very good," he praised her perceptiveness with sarcasm. "And I thought I was the only one around here who knows that."_

"_I'm not going to apologize for my dad's behavior," she began rather indifferently. "I didn't know someone so overbearing like you could actually be intimidated."_

"_Indeed? Really now, I'm so touched you think so highly of me," he said, his tone still laced with sarcasm. "The old man is just one step ahead of me as of the moment so I have to yield to his every whims. But we both know it'll not take that long before everything is over. Or maybe…" he paused as he caught her eyes into a steady gaze from the mirror, "…you actually lied to me when you told me that your father is dying."_

_Rian knew where this conversation would probably lead to and she's tired of it. Not once did the two of them actually had a talk that started and ended with 'pleasantries' or even the 'casual' cliché. She heaved a deep sigh first and answered, "I didn't lie to you when I said that my father is dying. I've seen his medical records with my own eyes."_

"_Proven and authenticated?"_

"_Very much. No one in their right mind would fake a serious illness that my father has. He's in his terminal stage of prostrate cancer and only his medicines are keeping him alive somehow. What do you think will my old man gain from all of this if he really isn't sick?"_

"_Kaiba Corporation. What else is there?"_

"_Dad is not interested with Kaiba Corp., he respects your late father too much to do that."_

"_Respect my ass! Your old man is just the same as my late father and they are both bast—"_

_She stood up from her seat to cut him off completely and said, "You can insult me or even your late father all you want but if you have anything to say against my dad, don't say it in my—"_

_"Bastards." Kaiba finished and gave her a look of smug satisfaction. "This is my house and I can say whatever I want to say." She was left totally speechless as he turned around and walked towards the door. Halfway through the door, he turned his head and said, "The party will start at eight, be back here tomorrow night before seven." The soft click of the door snapped her out of her trance and the stinging retort she had in mind was rendered useless._

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my long lost love, Rian," Seki Azumi said as his warm gray eyes looked down on her ashen face. "How are you, sweetheart? It's been five long years, isn't it?" His lips slowly came down to hers to give her a kiss but she quickly tilted her face away to safety.

"I knew I'll be bumping into you sooner or later," she said more to herself as he smiled down at her in amusement.

"Now, now, sweetheart, that is not the right way to greet your _old love_," he said soothingly as his arms tried to make their way around her back but she quickly took a cautious step backward to avoid him. "Aw… still the same old shy little girl you are, huh?"

"Do you know how to count?" she asked him in annoyance. "I'm already twenty one for your information."

"Acting so feisty now, aren't we?" he seemed to taunt as one of his hands cupped her chin to make her look up at him. "Mio has been dead for five long years now so it's alright for us to _continue where we have left off_," he said, his voice full of confidence but the look of disgust that appeared from her queer colored eyes caught him off guard for a moment.

"God… you still disgust me after all these years," she said and slapped his hand away. "Could you please step out my way? I'm really in a hurry," she asked, in a casual tone this time.

"No can do, sweetheart," he said as both his hands caught her on her arms when she tried to make her escape. "The night is still young and it seems you came here all by yours—"

"Not really," Kaiba said from Seki's back as Rian gave an inward sigh of relief. She quickly made her way to her husband's side the moment she felt Seki's hold of her arms loosen up.

"Uh… Seto," she began rather awkwardly as she noticed the two men sizing up each other. Kaiba didn't seem to hear her as he eyed the tall, dark-haired, gray-eyed man in front of him.

"Good evening. I'm Seki, Seki Azumi." Seki introduced himself proudly and extended out a hand to the tall, brown-haired and cold blue-eyed man who interrupted him.

Kaiba ignored Seki Azumi's gesture and put an arm around Rian's shoulder instead. "So you're Seki Azumi, the new CEO of Azumi Industries," he said and received a slight nudge from his companion. He just pulled her closer for a small amount of retribution but didn't make any attempt in introducing himself.

_Whatever!_ She thought and decided to introduce him herself, "Seki, meet Seto Kaiba…" she paused to think for a moment if she should add the _main description_ or not. She opted for the first one and added, "…my husband."

The look of total surprise and dismay on Seki Azumi's handsome face was priceless as what Rian thought it to be. _Hah! I could've been laughing at this moment_, she thought and somehow felt a small burden being lifted up from her.

"I see," Seki began in a seemingly broken voice. "It's a… pleasure meeting you, Mr. Kaiba but I think the turnover ceremony will be happening soon so I must bid you goodbye for the meantime," he said and was going to make a quick exit when Kaiba had to interrupt him yet again.

"Pity, but I've been wanting to talk to you about the arrangement I've made with your father about your company," Kaiba said dryly after releasing his wife from his hold.

"We can arrange that after the ceremony," Seki commented then quickly turned on his heels and walked away.

"Thanks," Rian muttered weakly as if she had never meant for Kaiba to hear that but he heard her loud and clear.

"Aren't you going to start ranting at me for interrupting your _little reunion_?" he asked, his tone laced with the usual sarcasm.

"Reunion?" she asked him back in confusion. "Wait a minute. Were you listening to us earlier?" she demanded with hands planted firmly on her hips.

"In a sense, yes," he answered with no trace of guilt whatsoever.

"What did you hear?"

"Not much."

"Tell me."

"Should I?"

"Spill it already!"

"I don't think so."

"This conversation's getting pointless!" she sighed in exasperation as he tried to hide his smile of amusement, remembering that same line she said from last night.

-

The turnover ceremony was over as the old CEO of Azumi Industries presented his successor to the business world. Rian watched in silence as Seki Azumi gracefully accepted his new title of being the CEO. Her eyes found the best opportunity to check him out even though a part of her brain was compelling her not to do so. The eighteen-year-old image of him on her mind just got replaced with the mature-looking but still handsome twenty-three-year-old CEO of Azumi Industries. _So the crush is still there, huh, Rian?_ She taunted herself mentally and decided to walk out of the ceremony hall into one of the balconies situated outside. She found a spot away from all the noises and enjoyed the peace that the moment has to offer. _Oh God, Mio… how did we end up liking the same bastard?_ She asked herself as she looked up into the night sky. The moon as well as the stars seems to be smiling at her but it didn't comfort her at all.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" Seki's voice boomed from her back that almost gave her a heart attack. She quickly turned around to confront him as he slowly made his way to her. _Aargh! Not again…_ she groaned inwardly as he finally made a stop in front of her. He then looked around cautiously as if on the lookout and made sure that the coast is clear before asking, "Where's that husband of yours?" She just shook her head slightly and preferred not to answer. "Oh well," he began with a hint of mischief behind his voice. "Where were we? Oh, yeah, right. We're talking about _us_."

"Us?" she asked coolly. "I don't remember anything about _us_."

"Oh c'mon now, sweetheart, don't be like that," he seemed to complain as he took a step closer to her.

"You know what," she sighed. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me that pathetic endearment."

"But I want to and you can't do anything about it," he said overconfidently as he leaned his hands on the railing that trapped her in the process.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the party and face your guests? No, wait. I remembered you said some arrangement to my husband earlier, correct?" she asked to divert the situation into her favor. Somehow, the picture of Seki and her _alone_ in the balcony spells trouble.

"The guests can wait and so does your husband…" he hinted as his face came closer to hers. "Tell me something, does his kisses taste sweeter than mine?" he whispered close to her ear that made her flinch away.

"Okay… what the hell are you talking about?" she asked him in total confusion as he continued with his ventures.

"Hush sweetheart…" he murmured as he closed the gap between his lips to her ear. "I know you will hate me for this but I guess it would be worth it if _he's_ watching," he whispered cautiously with a hint of victory as Rian looked over his shoulder to find Kaiba standing a few feet away from them. Even from her position, she easily recognized the deadly glare from his now freezing blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I apologize for my very long absence, dear readers. It's because I have to concentrate really hard on my midterm exams coz my future depended on it. Anyways, I'm really glad with the confusion that Mio Azumi is causing somehow and I'm slowly trying to reveal more about this person in the upcoming chapters. So what do you think of Seki Azumi? He'll be around for a long time and will cause some major problems for our couple. And as usual, here's the shout-out portion dedicated to the people who reviewed chapter 04: 

**Ami** – I have no idea how you found me (was it MC's fault?) but hey buddy, thanks for the review! I was thinking of actually making the two kiss (a real one) but I ended up reserving that in the future chapters. I know I'm trying to make it hard for them but the wait would be worth it, you just wait and see.

**April** – THANKS! Glad to know that you liked my story. Keep on reading!

**Josephine Jekyl** – your words as usual, gave me strength to continue with this story. Anyways, Rian does feel guilty for Mio's death and it's a big drawback for her to not open her heart to a possible love relationship esp. with Kaiba. The future chapters will hopefully change all that and my only problem would be how to make Kaiba fall for her.

**Chika of the high Mts** – your theory's somehow close to the truth but I'm not telling until the future chapters. A million and two THANK YOU for your review!


	6. Paradise

Chapter 06: **Paradise**

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe you're hitting with the wrong woman," Kaiba said coldly as he glared a million deadly daggers at Seki Azumi. _Goddamn it!_ Rian cursed mentally and pushed Seki away from her. She found herself unable to speak as her husband turned his now freezing blue eyes towards her.

"My apologies, Mr. Kaiba," Seki stated indifferently as he stepped away from her. "It just so happens that I found _your wife_ all alone in the balcony and I thought she needed some company." He threw Rian a sardonic smile and she returned it with a contemptuous one.

"She won't be needing one as long as I'm around." Kaiba's voice remained unchanged as he motioned for his wife to come to him. She followed his unvoiced command meekly and slowly made her way to him. "Don't-say-a-word," he said in a low but dangerous tone to her as she tried opening her mouth to speak. She froze momentarily with his tone of voice and realized that it would be better for her to keep her mouth shut for the meantime.

-

The trip back home was spent in silence as Rian watched her husband's faint reflection from the limo's glass window. He still has that freezing look on his eyes enough to turn her into a human ice drop and his jaws are clenched. It's as if he wanted to say something but preferred not to say it… yet. She could only wonder _what will happen to her_ once they get home. She didn't need to wait and ponder for that long when the roofs of Kaiba's mansion came into view. _This is it… hope you make it out alive! _She thought sardonically.

The limo pulled into a complete stop as she waited for her husband to make his move. Kaiba didn't wait for the driver to open the door for him as he did this himself and grabbed Rian's hand while getting out. He heard her cry out in pain but he doesn't care if he's hurting her. Damn it, but he just wouldn't let her get away with this!

_Great! This is so much like last night!_ She thought in disdain and bit another sound of pain as he kept on pulling her to where else but to his study. But she was so wrong. "Seto, where are you taking me?" she asked, panic evident in her voice as the two of them made their way upstairs.

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, his fingers almost digging themselves under the skin of her wrist. His blue eyes narrowed with unexplained anger as the door of her bedroom came into view.

"Let go of me now, please? My wrist feels sore already," she pleaded and tried to free her hand from his iron grip. But Kaiba just ignored her as he jerked the door open and pushed her inside her bedroom. The force he just used on her caused her to fall down on her knees to the floor as a loud painful sound came out of her mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she shouted at him after getting herself up from the floor to face him. He had just finished locking the door when he turned to her with a menacing look in his eyes. His lips were curled into a derisive smile as his eyes swept her profile with freezing scrutiny.

"Were you enjoying Azumi's company while I was away for a moment back there?" he asked her, his voice a mixture of anger and mockery. He slowly made his way to her as she backed away towards the window.

"We're not—I mean, I didn't do anything wrong," she stated in her defense as she felt her back being pressed to the cold glass of her window. "It was Seki who came up to me and—"

"Oh? So what you're trying to say is that _you're not doing anything wrong_ when I caught that bastard leaning all over you," he cut her off with his own conclusion, letting his anger get the best of him. "Let me get something straight for you to stick inside that brain of yours," he began as he managed to push her against the window, leaning both of his hands on the glass and trapping her head in between. "You are, by all rights and means, my wife. You carry my name and it entitles you to a lot of privileges you can only dream of. BUT… my name also has a reputation to be taken great care of and my wife flirting with another man will not destroy that, do you understand? What do you think would've happened when it was somebody else who caught you and that bastard in an uncompromising situation?"

"But I'm not flirting with anyone!" she almost screamed at him that earned her a shut-up glare.

"You're _not flirting with anyone_, you say?" he repeated, his voice laced with pure sarcasm. "But you just pushed that bastard Azumi away when I came into the picture and you said you're not flirting with anyone? So what are you trying to say then, huh? That I'm blind or something?"

"Fine, then! What do you want to hear so we could get this over with?" she sighed in exasperation and decided to give up. _It's no use explaining to him anyway_, she reasoned out in her mind. _Three days married and counting… I've yet to know the man I've married…_

"You know what I want to hear so say it."

"Okay then…" she began, her voice a mixture of contempt and mockery. "I admit I WAS FLIRTING with Seki Azumi and I WAS EXTREMELY ENJOYING IT but you just had to interrupt us." She saw him clenched his jaw and continued, "So how's that for my _confession_, huh? That is _what you wanted me _to say, right?"

His eyes were reduced to slits then but he managed to keep his temper from lashing out at her. But the truth is, the one he feels like smacking his fist into is none other than that Seki Azumi. He gritted his teeth in frustration of not having done that earlier when he had the chance. When he saw Azumi leaning very close to his wife earlier, being insulted was an understatement because he felt so murderous at that time!

"So I'm right," he managed to say in a low voice but it came out as a growl. "I commend your honesty, Rian. Bravo, bravo, bravo… what more can I say?" He leaned in close to her, the tip of their noses almost touching each other. "Which reminds me," he began as his eyes wandered down to her lips. "It's been three days already and we haven't even _consummated _yet, am I right?" He was sneering at her this time as she realized what he meant by his words. "I just realized I'm probably neglecting my _duty_ and it was reason enough for you to come running into the arms of another man. So tell me, would you want the two of us to—"

"Don't even dare think about it," she cut him off, undaunted by his words. "I'm very much aware that it's part of the package but I'm not doing _it_." she proclaimed with conviction as his lips curled into an amused smile.

"Of course you wouldn't," he paused and neared his lips to hers. She thought he was going to kiss her but he continued, "because I wouldn't either. You see…" he paused again, probably prolonging the suspense, then added, "…I don't take on _leftovers_." He then pulled himself away from her and started towards the door, leaving her all alone to pick on the shattered pieces.

-

The morning after, on board a plane…

_I don't take on leftovers…_

"Goddamn it!" she swore under her breath and unintentionally crumpled the newspaper she was reading. The man seated right next to her gave her a weird look but she doesn't care. _God… why can't I take that off my mind!_ She asked herself and tried to put her concentration back on reading the papers but failed miserably. She then put the papers down on her lap and decided to look out the window. Clouds in different shapes and sizes were all that she could see as she made a mental countdown as to how long her flight would be. _Twelve hours more before I get there_, she thought as she felt the letter that her father had given her earlier at the airport before she boarded the plane that would take her to Bahamas.

_Don't open it until you get there, alright?_ Her father told her as a curious expression appeared on her eyes. She took out the scented envelope from her pocket and fidgeted with it, deciding if she should follow her dad's order or not. But being the good daughter that she is, (_ahem…_) she decided she would wait until she gets to her destination. She then relaxed her back on her seat and closed her eyes, reminiscing the events prior to her flight.

"_That's funny, big brother's also leaving on a business trip today," Mokuba said to her as she successfully carried her luggage down the stairs. She felt like saying something along the lines of, "Yeah, right. I don't care." But she was talking to Mokuba, whom she found really charming and kind, so she quickly dismissed that urge off._

"_Is that so?" was what she said instead and started pulling her luggage towards the front door._

"_Bye sis! Take care of yourself or else," Mokuba waved at her from the front door as she started the engine of her car._

"_You, too, Mokuba! Bye!" she said while popping her head out of the window for a moment before driving her way towards the airport._

_At the airport, her father and Matt were waiting for her to bid her goodbye. When she arrived, she easily noticed the pale look on her father's face that made her think he was sicker than the last time she saw him but the way her old man carried himself seemed to prove her thoughts wrong._

"_Hi, dad! Hi, Matt! What are you doing here?" she asked the two men with a warm smile. Matt handed her a sort of brochure but she didn't bother to take a look at it. Kozou then stepped forward and gave her, what she thought, the warmest and tightest bear hug ever. A sudden feeling of pain crossed her heart for a moment but she ignored it and returned her father's gesture with her own hug._

"_Take very good care of yourself, you hear?" Kozou said to her and handed her a letter. "Read it when you get there," he answered her unvoiced question then gave her a small push to get her going. "Go, my dear, or else you will miss your flight." She kissed her father on the cheek as she caught Matt pointing his finger at his own cheek. It seemed he was also asking for a kiss but she just smiled at him. She then turned around and started for the baggage area._

"Would you like some drink, miss?" a flight attendant asked that brought her back to the present.

"No, thank you. Maybe later," she answered and returned to what she was doing earlier. Her eyes wandered again outside the window as the plane made its way out of the thick clouds and she could now see the wide ocean below. She awed at the sights and hoped she could get to her destination soon. _Damn you, Seto Kaiba! I won't let your words ruin my trip!_

-

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corporation's private runway…

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, there's a problem with the jet," the pilot stated that made Kaiba frown in displeasure.

"What is it?" he grunted as he eyed the mechanics making their way to one of Kaiba Corporation's private jets.

"Sir, the head mechanic reported that there are some broken parts on the jet's engine," the pilot answered dutifully.

"Didn't they checked the engines yesterday? You morons have plenty of time to do that but you obviously didn't," he said then crossed his arms on his chest. "If you don't get that thing flying within an hour, consider yourselves fired," he stated calmly and walked away.

-

The island of St. Kitts is covered with lush rainforests, green valleys and a thousand miles of pristine beaches. _A definite tourist spot indeed_, Rian thought as the cruise ship she boarded at Freeport in Grand Bahama neared its destination. One day and six hours have long since passed as she enjoyed the cool sea breeze that was hitting her hair and face. She was dressed as a typical Caribbean vacationer although the real reason behind her sudden trip was the other way around. Kozou instructed her beforehand that she would be visiting a sugar plantation owned by one of her father's business acquaintances in Nevis but she would be staying at St. Kitts for the remainder of her trip.

"Just great!" she said out loud with both arms stretched above her head. "And I thought it would really be a vacation…"

-

"How much longer till we land at St. Kitts?" Kaiba asked the male flight attendant.

"An hour or so, sir," the flight attendant answered humbly. Kaiba then dismissed him as he returned to his other duties, which wasn't that much since Kaiba's the _only passenger_ around.

_Now where was I?_ Kaiba asked mentally as he shifted his attention back to the laptop in front of him. _According to this information, my late father's secret military research facility should be around St. Kitts and Nevis or the other uninhabited islands surrounding the area_, he read silently as he scrolled down for more. He continued reading as a look of interest slowly crept up in his cold blue eyes.

-

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kaiba and welcome to Palms Hotel," a hotel staff greeted Rian as she looked around the lobby in awe.

"Uh… hi," she greeted back as she was led towards the reception area.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kaiba! We've been expecting you," the female receptionist said to her as she eyed her weirdly.

"You've been expecting me?" she asked and the receptionist nodded her head. "Okay… so now where do I stay?"

"You'll be staying at the penthouse, Mrs. Kaiba," the receptionist answered and took out a key. A bellboy appeared next to Rian and took the keys from the receptionist.

"Follow me, please," the bellboy announced as he carried her luggage towards the elevator.

-

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba and welcome to Palms Hotel." It was the same hotel staff, who greeted Rian earlier that welcomed him. "This way, please." He was led towards the reception area where the same receptionist from earlier greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. You'll be staying at the penthouse," the receptionist said as a bellboy (different this time) relieved him of his luggage.

Kaiba thought that it was his secretary that made the arrangements for his one-week stay at St. Kitts and he even made a mental note to credit his secretary when he gets back BUT he was in for a big surprise.

"This way, sir," the bellboy beckoned him to follow as the two of them headed for the private elevator that would take him up directly to the penthouse.

-

"So now let's see what this letter is all about," Rian said to herself as she picked the letter from the bedside table that Kozou had given to her yesterday. She had just come out of the showers wearing only a towel wrapped around her body and wasn't that much in a hurry to dress up. "Hmm…" she murmured after unfolding the letter and began reading it.

_Forgive me, dear but what you are about to read might make you hate me. You see… I've arranged for you and your husband to stay at the penthouse…_

"What the hell…!" she didn't get to finish reading the rest of the letter when the door of the bedroom where she was in suddenly opened and revealed none other than her husband, Seto Kaiba himself. She unintentionally dropped the letter on the floor as she stared wide-eyed at him standing at the doorway.

"What the…! Is this some kind of joke!" Kaiba exclaimed in surprise from the doorway as he gave _his wife_ a deadly glare. The bellboy was just making his way in but he blocked him off completely lest he sees what he really shouldn't see. "Leave. NOW!" he barked at the bellboy that made the poor fellow run hastily out of the room. "And what are you doing here?" he asked her and took notice of her towel clad profile.

"I should be the one asking that question," she retorted then noticed his cold blue eyes checking her out. She quickly grabbed a robe that she placed on a chair nearby earlier and hastily put it on.

"Something is definitely wrong here," Kaiba said more to himself as he turned around and made his way to the living room. He picked up the phone and called directly to the management.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: Timeline confused? Okay, I mentioned that Kaiba discovered his late father's will on his birthday (October 25) on chapter 3 and Rian came back to Japan on the later part of November. So the two got married in earlyDecember and if you read it carefully, they're just only four days married. BTW, Palms Hotel exists and I don't know if I'll get sued for using that name in here. Well… hopefully not. (sweatdrops) Anyways, I finally have the idea how to make Kaiba fall for Rian! And all thanks goes to the people who reviewed the fifth chapter:

**B.E.W.DwarriorPrincess** – THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for your review! Glad to know you liked how I make the two fall in love slowly coz I don't really like rushing too much into complicated matters. Time and only time will reveal how these two would realize their feelings. (sighs) Anyways, I'm still on the lookout for the next chapter of your story. (smiles)

**Chika of the high Mts** – oops… sorry for confusing you. Mio is a girl and that's it for the moment. THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your review!

**Josephine Jekyl** – (teehee) Yep! Kaiba's officially Mr. Possessive as of the moment and will continue to be one in the future chapters. Thanks for your idea coz I finally came up with um… a rather unusual (but will hopefully work) idea how to make Kaiba fall for her. THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reviewing!

**Pararillusion **– Yay! A new reader! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for reading my story! (and adding me to your alert list o)


	7. Beginnings

Chapter 07: **Beginnings**

"Sir, we are very sorry to inform you that there are no more rooms available," the hotel personnel apologized from the other line as Kaiba looked up at the ceiling in growing frustration. The hotel personnel was about to talk again but he quickly slammed the phone down to its cradle lest he gets more frustrated. He then started to walk back into the bedroom to get his things, his mind already set on transferring into another hotel. He stepped inside the room to find Rian gone but he couldn't care less about her. His cold blue eyes roamed around the room for a moment and caught sight of a folded paper on the floor. He picked it up and noticed some writings on it. Curious, he began to read what was written on it.

(skip)

Rian took a very cautious peek from the door of the bathroom before stepping back into the bedroom. She came out already dressed up in a pair of cotton blue pajamas and stepped up beside the bed. Noticing that the door of the bedroom was half open, she could hear her so-called husband's voice coming from the living room.

"I don't care if you can't find me another hotel to stay in!" she heard him shout on the phone. "Listen, if you don't do anything about this…"

Shaking her head upon hearing his colorful threats, she could only imagine the reaction of the poor person that her husband was talking to on the phone. She then heard him slam the phone down that got followed with his loud footsteps as he made his way back into the bedroom.

"We need to talk," Kaiba said as he appeared from the doorway and she just eyed him indifferently.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked coolly and took notice of the crumpled letter on one of his hands. "You know what? I'd really appreciate it if you give me back that crumpled paper you're holding right now."

"Oh? You mean this?" he asked and raised the crumpled letter up for her to see. She arched a cynical eyebrow for an answer as a smirk appeared on his lips. "I don't think so. You see, I have a better use for this." He then stepped up into the window and opened it then threw the crumpled letter out. He turned back to her and received a deadly glare for what he just did.

"And you thought you could get back at me by doing that, huh?" She stated coldly and crossed her arms on her chest.

"No, but it certainly felt good when I did that," he replied sarcastically as he made his way to the side of the bed opposite to where she was standing.

"And so what are you going to do now?" she asked casually.

"I'm staying," he told her flatly and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You can't."

"And why is that?"

"Are you blind? There is only one bed around here."

"And so?"

"I'm sleeping on the bed."

"Who says you're sleeping on the bed?"

"Says me."

"No you don't. And where do you think will I sleep?"

"I-don't-know." _And I-don't care!_ She thought and gave him an annoying look.

"Yes you do."

"No. I have no intention whatsoever of sharing this bed with you."

"Oh? But you should. Didn't you read your father's letter?"

"I read it but didn't get to finish because you came barging in earlier and you just threw it out the window, remember?"

"I did but I'm the one making decisions around here."

"Since when?"

"Exactly four days ago. I'm your husband and you are my wife or do I need to spell that out for you?"

"No need. I heard you loud and clear." _And I just noticed you're abusing your status_, she thought. "But it doesn't mean I'm letting you have it your way this time."

"Listen," he began in a really tired voice that almost threw her off. _Is there something wrong with my ears or did he just…_ "I'm tired and I really need to rest and that is all you need to know," he said dismissively as he turned around and made his way to the bathroom. Her eyes followed his tired form in growing sympathy but she quickly shrugged those feelings off thinking, _why should I feel sorry for him? I know that it's probably my dad's fault to begin with as to why we are stuck together right now. But then again, Seto and I sleeping in one bed…?_

(skip)

"What the hell is that thing doing in there!" Kaiba asked her hotly after seeing the rolled up blanket placed strategically in the middle of the bed to separate it into two equal sides.

"It's uh… let's just say, a borderline," Rian answered wryly and sat herself down.

"What for?" he asked with one brow arched in cynicism.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be good for the two of us to have our own separate _territories_."

"Nice try but it will be useless if you can't keep yourself from rolling over to my side of the bed," he seemed to accuse as she threw him a short glare.

"Don't worry, I'm a very disciplined sleeper but I don't know about you," she stated dryly.

"Dreaming, aren't we? Like I would roll over to your side."

"Really now? I'll just have to be on the lookout then."

"I should be the one on the lookout," he paused and sneered at her then added, "Who knows what's running in that head of yours?"

"Aargh! You really don't know when to give up, do you?" she scowled at him and he returned it with his signature smirk.

"I was waiting for you to do so," he said coolly and it took all of her will not to jump on him. He noticed her clenching and unclenching her fists on the bed sheet as he enjoyed looking at her flushed face.

She felt like screaming something along the lines of "Oh yeah? Go to hell!" to him but she restrained herself from doing so. _If I say one more word, I'm very sure that this argument will continue all night long. I can't believe it! And he just said that he was tired but he still had the energy to argue with me!_ "Fine!" she finally said and a smile of satisfaction appeared on his lips. Tilting her head arrogantly away from him, she laid herself to bed with her back turned against him. She grabbed the only extra pillow near the rolled up blanket and covered her head with it. _One day, I'll get back at you for sure, you annoyingly arrogant bastard!_ She swore mentally as she let herself easily drift off to sleep. Somehow, arguing with him actually drained all her energy.

(skip)

_Finally!_ Kaiba thought victoriously after she gave up to him. Watching her back coldly, he prepared himself for bed and cleared his mind. He had already changed into a pair of dark blue silk pajamas, a definite contrast to the ones she was wearing, as his eyes never moved an inch from looking at her back. His impression of her changes as the days go by but he's certain that it isn't developing towards the good side. _She's stingy… too stingy. Prick her temper and she already has an arsenal of stinging retorts to get back at you_, he thought and took his eyes off her back. He then laid himself to bed and prepared to sleep but he noticed that the lights were still on. _What the hell!_ He thought grumpily but decided to swing out of the bed to turn the lights off. The switch was located beside the door and he lazily made his way to it. He switched the lights off in a haste and stalked back towards the bed.

But before climbing up the bed again, he took notice of her so-called wife lying just a few centimeters away from the edge of the bed. A mischievous idea came into his mind as he purposely threw his weight down onto the bed and saw her body almost bounce off because of the force he created. _No reaction?_ He thought and waited for her to move. She didn't moved an inch as some sort of force kept her body from not falling off the edge of the bed. He strained his ears for her breathing and heard that it was even. _I can't believe this! She easily fell asleep just like that?_ Shaking his head slightly, he extended an arm to her side and pulled her not too gently back into place. With that done, he laid himself down and prepared to sleep… for real. But he just had to notice another missing detail: _Damn it! There's no blanket!_

(skip)

"Hey, Rian! What have you been doing lately?"

Rian took her eyes off from the book she was reading to find her friend, Mio smiling down at her. She was lying quietly on the soft grass under the shade of a big old cherry blossom tree facing a large field of flowers. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she returned her smile and answered, "Not much. I'm just reading this book." She flipped through the next page and continued reading as Mio took a seat beside her.

"Right! What are you reading?" Mio eagerly asked, her beautiful emerald green eyes beaming at her.

"_How To Survive A Fixed Marriage_," Rian told her flatly as a frown appeared on Mio's beautiful face.

"What kind of book is that?" she asked. "Wait a sec, did I just hear you say_ fixed marriage_?" Rian nodded as Mio's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "No way! I can't believe this! You're already married?"

"Yeah," Rian answered and pulled herself up into a standing position. Mio also stood up from the ground and caught her eyes in a steady gaze.

"Do you remember… what I said to you before?" Mio asked in a seemingly haunting tone as Rian took her eyes off of her friend's gaze.

"I do," Rian answered as she focused her eyes straight ahead. "You said that I could never be happy as long as I'm causing pain to somebody, right? And it rhymes, doesn't it?" she asked and felt a pair of arms capture her body in a tight embrace from her back.

Mio managed to rest her chin on her shoulder and whispered, "Uh-hmm. You know, I don't have the right to feel pain anymore but Seki does and I hope he'd feel the same kind of pain that I did."

"You hated him, didn't you?" The way Rian said these words were more of a statement rather than a question and heard Mio stifling a laugh.

"In a way, yes. I did hated him," Mio answered. "But… I couldn't hate him for long coz you see…" she paused to near her lips to Rian's ear the continued, "it's you that I hate the most in the world…"

Rian automatically pulled herself up in a sitting position as she woke up from that haunting dream. The cream colored walls of the bedroom greeted her as she took a very deep breath to shrug the memory of that dream off her mind. She then looked out the window and saw that the sun is almost rising. _Too early…_ she complained mentally and laid herself back down. _Jeez… I haven't dreamt anything about Mio these past few years so why now?_ She asked herself and turned to her side to face the window but it was her husband's face that greeted her albeit the presence of the rolled up blanket in between them. A frown appeared on her face as she stared at him sleeping oh so peacefully and thought, _just great! I just woke up from a bad dream only to come face-to-face with my worst nightmare!_ But those thoughts of hers banished completely as she took notice of the serene expression on Kaiba's face. His cold blue eyes were closed into a seemingly blissful sleep and for the first time, she actually found herself being drawn to him. Her hands felt itchy to trace the fine lines of his face but she held back the urge to do so. _You can look all you want but no touching! What if he suddenly wakes up and bites your hand?_ She scolded herself. _But still…_

(skip)

Kaiba slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep when he felt someone was looking at him. He kept his breathing even so that whoever was looking at him wouldn't notice that he was already awake. But he doesn't need to guess who the perpetrator is because there is only one he could think of. He opened his eyes as quickly as possible and caught his wife staring at him all right!

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at her. She was caught by surprise with his question and made a quick retreat towards the edge of the bed. Doing this made her lost her balance and she fell down hard on the carpeted floor. A smirk appeared on his lips as he propped one of his elbows up to rest his head on it and waited for her to recover.

"Ouch… what the hell!" she muttered after pulling herself up from the floor. Her queer colored eyes met up with his cold blue ones as she noticed his annoying smirk intended exclusively for her. "Happy now?" she asked in mild sarcasm while brushing some imaginary dust off her pants.

"I will be once I get my hands on your father," he answered lazily then sat himself up. He received a piercing glare from her but he ignored it and walked straight into the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Arrogant bastard!" her words tailed after him but got blocked off when he slammed the bathroom's door close.

(skip)

The island of Nevis is separated from St. Kitts by a narrow channel and riding a ferryboat is the only option available to get across. Rian did just that and was on her way to visit that sugar plantation owned by one of his father's business acquaintances. She had brought all the necessary things she would need: a map, a bottle of water, some cash and a newly bought laptop, all packed up in a regular sized black knapsack. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt, khaki-colored walking shorts that fall midway to her thighs, a pair of white sneakers and a white sun visor to protect her eyes from the sun. She knew she doesn't look _professional_ but who would dress up in uptight clothes in this kind of place anyway?

Her ferryboat trip lasted around forty-five minutes or so as she finally spotted Nevis' capital, Charlestown. She noticed that a crowd was starting to gather on the waterfront and she could only wonder what was going to happen. The boat finally reached the dock and the crew started unloading the wares they had shipped from St. Kitts. The passengers were then lead into a separate platform where they wouldn't get involved with the crowd interested with the unloaded wares.

Rian then hired a taxi and said her destination to the cabdriver. The trip didn't take that long as the taxi pulled in front of a plantation inn, not a sugar plantation as what her father had told her. She paid her fare then started walking towards the entrance. A small, balding man of fifty or more wearing a simple off-white shirt paired with black slacks and leather shoes welcomed her. The man introduced himself to her and she did the same. She was then ushered inside as she discovered the real purpose behind her trip.

(skip)

Meanwhile, back at the hotel…

The sound of his fingers typing on the keyboard and the gentle roar of the sea coming from outside the window were the only sounds that Kaiba was hearing as of the moment. Rian had been gone for three hours already and he was hoping—no, was wishing that she wouldn't come back. When he thought he could get away from his crazy married life for one long week, he was wrong because she was here and they even slept in one bed! Not that he was complaining or anything but in fact, he was INFURIATED! If there was one thing he wanted to happen right now, it would be for her to disappear or swim back home to that old bastard she has as a pathetic excuse for a father.

"What the hell!" he castigated himself for getting out of focus yet again from thinking about her. When she had left the hotel earlier, he found himself a spot on the living room and began reading on the reports that was sent to him via email regarding that hidden military research facility. So far, he had crossed out numerous locations that were making it hard for his agents to find its real location. He just needs a few more data until he hits the jackpot and then he can go back home to Mokuba. It's already the third week of December and his younger brother would definitely celebrate the season but he has no plans whatsoever of doing so. He has so many important matters to take care of and it includes a brewing vendetta for his so-called father-in-law when he gets back home.

(skip)

Back in Domino, at Kozou Kayama's study…

"What did you managed to find out?" Kozou asked in a formal tone to the private investigator seated across from him.

"Mister Kayama, sir, the information I have here will answer all of your questions," the investigator said and handed the old man a thick folder. Kozou opened it and started scanning its contents. As he read the information further, a frown slowly appeared on his old face as a look of total disbelief crossed his eyes.

"Are you certain that it was him who was behind the rumored coup in KGC?" he asked, the look of disbelief still in his eyes.

"A hundred and one percent certain, sir. He has a very good reason to do so."

"And that is?"

"Vengeance."

"Very well," the old man began. "It seems it was my fault to begin with so I will take the necessary actions and stop him myself."

(skip)

The dinging sound of the penthouse's elevator stole Kaiba's concentration away from his laptop for a moment as Rian stepped out from it. He threw her a short glance and went back to what he was doing earlier.

"Ugh! My legs are killing me," he heard her complain as she disappeared into the bedroom. She came out a moment later wearing a baby blue sleeveless shirt and the same shorts she had on earlier. She then walked past by in front of him and found herself a spot to sit on by the window. Hugging her legs close with her chin resting on top of her knees, she gazed out into the sea as if in very deep thought.

Kaiba leaned back on his seat and started rereading the information in front of him but something or make that someone was getting his attention away from his work… her. Frowning slightly with this realization, he stared at her carefully from his position and wondered what was happening to him.

Her hair of dark but not-that-dark blonde color that falls just below her shoulders, was being slightly blown by the sea breeze coming from the half open window. Her confusing eyes that he thought as blue and still does, was now green from his point of view. Her bare arms and long shapely legs seems to invite him to run his hands on them and…

_What the hell am I thinking!_ He asked himself after darting his eyes away from her. He then tried his best to stay on focus but some kind of force was making his eyes look at her again and again.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** My deepest apologies to all of you, dear readers, for not updating early. You see, I have to attend to so many school projects because the semester will be ending soon. If you're wondering what's with the (skip) thingy after every part, the editor doesn't want to cooperate so I placed that instead of the usual dash I use. Anyways, here's the shout-out portion for the people who reviewed the previous chapter: 

**mc **– you're back in action as I see it. Teehee… I know it was kinda stingy for Kaiba to call Rian that _word_ and it seemed you got the meaning. THANKS!

**Pararillusion** – eh… about that "…being horny" (blushes) it's kinda like that. And if he's starting to fall for her… "maybe" would be my answer. Anyways, THANKS!

**Chika of the high Mts** – "things are really heating up!" (blushes yet again) Maybe… (winks mischievously) THANKS!

**Josephine Jekyl** – I'll agree to that one. Kaiba, for me, is the epitome of meanness (and sarcasm as well). THANKS!

**SukiLovesAnime** – yay! Yet another new reader! THANKS for your review!


	8. Countdown

Chapter 08: **Countdown**

In Domino City, at Kozou Kayama's study…

It was already very late when Matt received a call from his old boss but he came over as fast as he could. He arrived around 10:30 in the evening and went straight into Kozou Kayama's study. "Good evening, sir," he greeted after opening the door. Kozou welcomed his secretary indifferently and motioned him to take a seat. Matt obliged and sat down on one of the two empty chairs in front of the old man's desk.

"Let's get down to the business at hand, shall we?" the old man began in a very formal tone as he handed his secretary a folder. Matt took it without a word and flipped it open to see what was inside. Kozou just watched in silence as the younger man read the papers thoroughly. A few minutes passed and Matt was finally done reading.

"Very impressive, sir. The information you have is very detailed," Matt commended as he closed the folder and handed it back to the old man. Kozou remained tightlipped in the situation while thinking if he should comment on what his secretary had just said.

"Impressive indeed. But I find the information inside this damned folder very hard to believe," the old man stated rather acidly as he gave his secretary a very cold look.

"So what are you planning to do now, sir?" Matt asked in a careful tone while enduring the old man's cold stares being thrown at him.

Instead of answering, Kozou opened a drawer and took out a piece of paper then handed it to his secretary. Matt just stared at it for a moment but accepted it and read what was on it.

(skip)

Back at the hotel…

_What the hell is his problem!_ Rian asked herself as she caught her husband staring at her for the nth time since she came back from her little trip from Nevis. He had been doing this for the whole afternoon and she felt all the more uncomfortable by the minute. She doesn't know why he was doing that but she couldn't care less anyway. It's just that… his stares were creeping her out.

Kaiba's cold blue eyes would follow her every now and then as she moved around the penthouse doing her own thing. Then she would catch him in the act and he wouldn't give a damn because he was enjoying doing it. He would catch a light blush tainting her cheeks that would easily get replaced by an annoyed expression since he made it so obvious for her to know that HE WAS STARING AT HER ALL RIGHT!

That's it! She couldn't take it anymore! She had to know why he was staring at her! "Staring problem! Why don't you just take a picture of me coz it'll last longer," she suggested in full-blown sarcasm as she returned his stares with her icy glares.

"Vain, aren't we?" He got back at her in half amusement and half sarcasm.

"Look who's talking?"

"Well, I have all the rights in the world to be one but what about you?"

"What do you care?"

"And who says that I care?"

"Are you picking an argument with me?"

"No, but you started it."

"NO, I DID NOT! You're the one who was staring and not me!"

"And your point is?"

"STOP STARING AT ME!"

"I'll do that if you make yourself disappear from my sight."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm no invisible man."

"Well I want you to be one. You bother me too much when you move around."

"Oh, so you're staring at me because I'm bothering you?"

"Very good! And I thought you didn't get it yet."

"Aargh! You are such a—" The two of them got interrupted for a moment upon hearing the elevator's bell and a maid stepped out from it.

(skip)

_Grr… HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!_ She screamed inside her mind while pounding her hands angrily on the tiled wall in front of her. The water coming from the shower was cold… freezing cold actually, but it wasn't enough to cool her head off. If it wasn't for the hotel maid who had brought their dinner earlier, she was sure their argument would've continued all night long. Usually, she was the one who always gave in but lately, her so-called husband had been acting _unreasonable_. Since the beginning of their so-called _married life_, she noticed that he always makes it a point to get on her nerves and it's still going on. She doesn't know how much longer she could last but there's no way she would admit defeat. She has to get back at him for everything he did and that includes his unforgotten insult… when he called her a _leftover_.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you…" she pounded on the wall harder, imagining it was him she was pounding her fists at. Feeling a bit relieved from her anger, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself. After that, she put on a pair of cotton pajamas then stepped out of the bathroom. Darkness greeted her but the faint moonlight coming from the opened window helped her find her way to bed.

Kaiba had an arm above his eyes as he lay quietly in bed. He had been thinking an awful lot about her even though he doesn't want to and he hated it. _This is crazy! Why am I thinking of her in a sexual fashion when she happens to be my goddamned wife in the first place?_ A part of his mind asked. _Is it possible that she's trying to seduce me or something? It was her goddamned father's fault to begin with but what if she knew about the old man's plans all along?_

"Darn!" he heard her whine in pain as he opened his eyes to look at her. She was slightly limping her way towards the bed and he could only assume that she must've hit her foot on something hard since the room was dark. She managed to reach the bed then threw her weight down in one swift movement that made him bounce because of the impact.

"Damn it! You don't need to jump when you want to get in bed!" he grunted and gave her a glare.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba. Did I interrupt your sleep or something?" she asked in a mocking sweet voice as she stared down at his form being bathed by the faint moonlight coming from the window. He was wearing the same dark blue silk pajamas last night and she thought he was some kind of Adonis for a moment back there.

A gentle wind made its way inside the room through the window causing her scent to float into his senses. _Oh hell!_ he cursed mentally as his defenses started to crumble. _That's it, she's doing it deliberately!_ A part of his mind was telling him but the other part was against it. He sided with the evil part and decided to play along with _her schemes_ as what he assumed it to be.

"Ooh… no stinging comeback?" she taunted him without realizing it was a very big mistake. Laying herself to bed, she waited patiently for him to open his mouth and say something. He remained quiet and she didn't pursue it any further, thinking she had won this time. With that, she turned her back against him and succumbed to sleep.

(skip)

"Still reading that weird book of yours?" Rian took her eyes off from the book she was reading to find Mio smiling down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rian asked instead of answering her friend's question. She knew that she was only dreaming but the book she was holding and Mio's presence seems to be real… too real.

"Look there," Mio said and pointed her finger towards the same field from Rian's previous dream. "Do you see her?" she asked eagerly and waved her hand. The figure from the field waved back as Rian strained her eyes to see the person that Mio was waving at. A look of surprise and longing came into her blue green eyes as Rian stared at her mother standing and waving, not at Mio, but at her in the middle of the field!

Her mother looked the same way she was ten years ago before she died in a car accident where she was burned beyond recognition. She was already eleven years old back then and had a very vivid memory of her mother so she easily recognized her even from afar.

"Mom…! I'm here!" Rian shouted as she waved frantically at her mother whom she dearly missed. Mio just stood quietly behind her with a cruel half smile on her lips as she stared back and forth at Rian and the woman standing on the field.

"It's no use, Rian," Mio began as she stepped up beside Rian. "Your mom wasn't waving at you," she hinted as Rian looked at her. "She's waving at _him_," she finished in time when Kozou Kayama walked past by the two of them and headed towards the field.

"Dad!" Rian exclaimed in disbelief as she followed her father's back with her eyes. "Dad!" she called out to him and Kozou turned around to answer her call. _Huh! What the! _Her mouth must've gaped open when she saw her father looking so young and handsome like he was ten years ago. Her father smiled at her then continued making his way towards his wife. "Okay, Mio… what's this all about?" she asked but Mio just smiled at her knowingly. "No… wait…" she began as realization dawned on her mind. The fact that her mother is already dead and her father is dying… _could it be…?_ "Hell, no! My dad's not dead yet!" she exclaimed in panic as she tried to run towards her father. But Mio was quick enough to stop her when she hugged her from behind.

"Don't you want your parents to be together again after being separated for so many years?" Mio asked her as she tried to break free from her hug.

"Let go, Mio! My dad's not yet dead!"

"Oh? But he is. See?" Mio pointed out as Rian saw her father took his wife's hands into his and they started walking away towards the endless horizon.

"Mio, let me go! My dad's not dead! He can't be dead!" Rian screamed as Mio finally let her go. She darted her eyes quickly to where her parents were but she found them gone. She then turned to Mio with eyes ablaze but what she saw really surprised her… Mio was crying.

"I want to go to where your parents are going, Rian…" Mio stated in a broken voice as her tears continued to fall from her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Please…" she pleaded painfully as Rian continued staring at her. "Please let me go… stop holding me back…"

(skip)

"No! Mio…!" Rian half screamed as she woke up from that ominous dream.

"Mio?" Kaiba asked as he stared down at her face. She was still disoriented since she failed to notice that he was looming all over her. _I feel so heavy but why…?_ She asked herself mentally as she strained her eyes to take a very good look of his face, which was just a few centimeters away from hers.

"Yikes!" she exclaimed in utter surprise and made a hasty retreat towards the edge of the bed. But she overdid it and fell off the bed as a result. "Ouch… not again…" she mumbled as she picked herself up from the floor. Her glaring eyes met up with his amused ones as she tried to orient herself once again to what had just happened. "This is the second time I fell from bed because of you, you bastard!" she snapped up at him as she nursed her lower back.

"Who-the-hell-is-Mio?" he asked instead of getting back at her for what she just said to him. His eyes were freezing cold just like the last time and it chilled her right to the bone.

"What do you ca—I mean…" she stuttered out as his eyes burned right through her. "I…I mean… I…I… uh…"

"Your friend?" he seemed to answer for her but his eyes were reduced to slits then. "Or… your _boyfriend_ perhaps?" She was speechless for a very long time as she avoided his penetrating gaze. He misunderstood her reaction and thought that he was right with his last guess. "Get out," he said to her calmly as she stared at him in confusion. "I said get out," he repeated to answer her unvoiced question.

"W…why?" she managed to ask in a low voice.

"Just… get out," he answered her oh so coldly and she obeyed.

(skip)

Meanwhile, back at Domino, in Kozou Kayama's study…

Matt went back home almost an hour ago leaving the old man feeling restless and all alone. He had heard the suspicious noises and knew that he would have an uninvited company in just a matter of time. He didn't need to wait that long when the door of his study was kicked open and armed men in tight black suits stepped into the room. He got quickly surrounded as if he was a very dangerous man and he was flattered for a moment. But how can a sick, old man like him fight a group of tall, strongly built and somewhat ex-military thugs carrying guns that could kill him in an instant?

"Now, now," he began in the calmest voice he could muster. "I will come with you on my own free will as long as you don't disturb my peaceful household."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say old man," one of the thugs said as two of them grabbed hold of the old man's frail shoulders and started carrying him out of the room.

(skip)

Back at the hotel…

_I would've preferred it this way anyway_, Rian thought as she forced herself to sleep on the sofa. Kaiba just _kicked_ her out of the bedroom for reasons only known to him but she couldn't care less about it anyway. The dream about her parents and Mio disturbed her greatly and it was keeping her from falling asleep. And added to that, her husband was all over her in bed earlier and who knows what he had in mind. She shuddered with the thought of it but she also blamed the cold room temperature even though all the windows were closed. _That bastard! He has a blanket and is probably using it right now_, she thought in self-disgust but she had other important matters to think of. _There's a phone nearby, Rian. Why don't you call your dad or anybody back home if everything is all right?_ She suggested to herself as she stared at the phone a few meters away from her. _So damn cold… my feet are getting numb and I don't think I can stand anymore…_ she complained mentally and curled herself up to warm up. _Dad… you owe me big time for getting me stuck in the same place with Mr. Person_ality, she threatened emptily as the cold feeling lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: A very big thanks goes to **EoI** for helping me write this chapter because I had a very horrible writer's block. Thanks nee-chan! So there, I added a second genre and maybe a third one in the upcoming chapters. Rating might also go up IF I decide to make a lemon in the future. Do they allow lemons here? Anyways, here's the undying shout-out portion for the people who reviewed the previous chapter: 

**SukiLovesAnime** – I'm glad to know that. THANKS!

**Chika of the high Mts** – you can say that. (mischievous laugh) THANKS!

**Telecoi** – I'm glad you liked my story. And about Kaiba having a heart in the end? Just stay tuned and find out. THANKS!

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess** – yep! That's how I'm trying to make it look like. THANKS!

**Josephine Jekyl** – thank you so much for your concern. But not to worry coz I don't really feel rushed. The ideas are all in the head and are just waiting to be typed. Anyways, THANKS!

**Pararillusion **– uh… sorry if there's no "bed scene"… yet. But it might come in the future. THANKS!

**Udntknwme** – I'm glad you found this chapter funny. THANKS!

**XxMadeInChinaxX** – THANKS!


	9. Absolute Zero

Chapter 09: **Absolute Zero**

"Ugh… what the hell…" Rian groaned sleepily as she half crawled towards the ringing telephone. She first looked at the time on the wall clock nearby before picking up the phone and moaned, "It's only five o'clock in the morning whoever you are…"

"Boss?" It was Matt on the other line.

"What do you want?" she asked in a somewhat irritated tone while suppressing a yawn.

"Sorry to disturb you but we got a major problem that needs your utmost attention right now!"

"If it's about KGC, just let dad handle it, okay? My flight back home is scheduled in the afternoon so expect me to be at the Domino Airport tomorrow evening." She yawned and curled up for a bit to warm herself up.

"No, boss. If it's possible for you to take an earlier flight, please do so. Mr. Kozou was kidnapped!" Now that got her attention as she sat upright on the sofa.

(skip)

The sun was already high up in the Caribbean sky when Kaiba woke up. He rolled to his side as one of his hands crawled underneath a pillow beside his head and grabbed Rian's mobile phone he had hidden underneath it earlier. It was on top of the bedside table when it rang so early in the morning and it woke him up in complete annoyance. He had the urge to throw it on a wall nearby after he grabbed it and saw the name registered on the screen: it was her goddamned secretary! But he turned its power off instead and buried it underneath a nearby pillow then got back to sleep.

But now that he's awake, he can pretty much do whatever he wants on her phone. Kicking her out of the bedroom last night wasn't good enough for mentioning another man's name in her sleep and she wasn't forgiven… yet. It's not that he was jealous or something and he wasn't willing to admit it. Why would he feel that way if they were just six days married! But HE DOES HAVE some sort of feelings for her and it's purely… physical. Well… he's a man married to an undoubtedly beautiful woman and it's normal for him to feel like that. But then again, WHAT DOES SHE FEEL about him? She had piqued his interest somehow the first time they met since she never looked at him the way the other women did and he liked that.

_Hell! I'm thinking of her again!_ He castigated mentally and swung out of bed. He then stepped out of the bedroom without bothering to change out of his pajamas as he found her brooding silently in the corner of the sofa near the phone.

She was leaning both her elbows on her lap while resting her forehead on top of her hands with fingers interlocked. She was still in her pajamas and it seemed she had been awake for sometime now. He stood a few inches away from her and waited for her to notice him but apparently, she wasn't interested. He then had the urge to annoy her or something just to get her attention and he did just that.

"Had a good night's sleep?" he asked in a mocking tone and thought he got right through her silence.

"Huh?" she muttered as she raised her head to look at him. An unreadable expression played on her face for a moment as she took notice of him smirking at her from his position. "Finally…" she sighed as she stood up from the sofa and headed towards the bedroom.

"Finally what?" he asked and followed her back into the bedroom. He found her slumped on the floor in front of the wardrobe as she started stuffing her small suitcase with her clothes. He raised a cynical brow on this and continued watching her from the doorway.

She just ignored him and continued what she was doing even though she felt like nagging at him for what he did last night. She could feel his eyes on her back but she couldn't care less about him. _How dare he wake up so damn late on me!_ She thought in anger since she had waited for him to wake up for four long hours! _Hah! The nerve!_

(skip)

Meanwhile, somewhere in Domino City…

"Had a good night's sleep, old man?"

Kozou forced himself to sit up in bed as he tried clearing his blurry vision of the person standing at the foot of the bed. "Thank you for asking but no, I didn't," he said weakly then started coughing. The stranger watched the old man coldly and didn't make any attempt of helping him out. He waited patiently for the old man to stop coughing before talking any further.

"I'm getting straight to the point," the stranger began as he took a chair and sat down facing the old man. "I want KGC."

"Feh! You're asking me the wrong favor, sonny," Kozou answered as he tried to hold back another coughing fit.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Then why did you bother to ask?"

"Don't play all smarty on me, old man. Just to remind you, I have full control of your fate as of the moment."

"You should do better than that, kid if you want to threaten me."

"All right then, how about… 'I'll kill you if you don't yield to my demand?' Is that good enough for you?"

"Raise your standards a bit more higher, kid. I've gone through a lot of life threatening situations and your attempts are merely child play. If you want to kill me as what you say you would, then do it. You'd be doing me a very big favor if you do so." Kozou smiled smugly before letting out another coughing fit.

The stranger waited again for him to subdue his coughing before saying, "Don't tempt me, old man. I've been planning to kill you for five long years but I won't let you die anytime soon. You see, I still need something from you."

"And that is?"

"Your company, of course."

"Hah…" Kozou grunted as he wiped a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth. "You can threaten me all you can but I'm not giving you KGC. You should know like everyone else that I am no longer in power to decide for my company."

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten all about that," the stranger began with an evil glint in his eyes. "Your daughter is the one in charge of KGC now so I should ask her instead of you, correct?"

"Don't bother. She would say the same thing to you."

"You think so? What if I tell her that I'll kill you if she doesn't?"

"She's not that stupid to fall for that one and besides, she has someone who can back her up."

"Ah yes, you mean the great Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation, right? You got me there for a moment, old man. You must be really confident that her husband would help her if the need arises."

"Of course, he would!"

"Really now? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think so. You see, once your daughter gets back from her little business trip, KGC would fall down on her knees and she would be stripped away of everything she has."

(skip)

Later that day, back at the hotel…

"Did sleeping on the sofa affected your hearing or are you just ignoring me deliberately?" Kaiba demanded as he blocked Rian from going back into the bedroom to get her suitcase. _Wow! He finally noticed!_ She thought in sarcasm, still refusing to open her mouth to speak. Biting her lower lip, she let out a sigh and nudged him aside slightly so she could step back into the bedroom.

_What the hell!_ he cursed mentally as he decided to turn around and head back into the living room. He sat himself angrily on the sofa and diverted his attention for a moment to the wall clock nearby. _One thirty…_ he read to himself as she came out of the bedroom with her suitcase in hand. Their eyes met for a moment as he gave her a cold glare and she returned it with an empty look of her own. Now that really ticked him off!

She broke away from his gaze to check the time on the wall clock since her flight back home was due at three o'clock. _An hour and a half more to go…_ she thought after putting down her suitcase on the floor. She then walked towards the window and looked out into the sea, knowing that this would be the last time she would see it. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of the Caribbean breeze and it soothed her worries for a fleeting moment. _Now… I'm ready to say goodbye._ Turning around, she heaved a very deep breath and started towards where she had left her suitcase. She picked it up and headed towards the elevator without looking back to the person she would be leaving behind.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked in a somewhat angry tone that froze her body for a moment.

Letting out a sigh, she dropped her suitcase to the floor and turned around to face him. She sighed again and spotted a notepad next to the telephone. She walked towards it, picked it up, took her pen out and started scribbling something on it. With that done, she tore the page she had written on then turned around to face her husband again. She walked up to him, took one of his hands into hers and put the note on it. Satisfied, she picked her suitcase again and continued towards the elevator.

_My three-day stay here is over so I'm going back home. And yes, Mr. Kaiba, I'm deliberately ignoring you_. He read as a scowl appeared on his face. Turning around, he was too late to get to her when the door of the elevator closed on him.

(skip)

On board a plane back to Japan…

"Would you like something to drink, miss?"

Rian turned her eyes away from the window for a moment and looked up at the female flight attendant who was smiling warmly at her. "No, thank you. Maybe later," she answered and the flight attendant strutted off to attend to the other passengers. She then leaned back on her seat and continued looking out the window. _Finally… this stupid trip is over! _She thought as she closed her eyes to steal some sleep. The sofa failed miserably to provide her of that right but she could only blame it to her husband for kicking her out of the bedroom. _Oh boy, am I glad to finally get away from him!_ She thought in relief as she let herself drift off to sleep.

(skip)

One day later, at the Domino Airport

The snow had been falling steadily since yesterday and it gave Domino City a very beautiful facelift suited for the holidays. _So cold…_ Rian complained mentally as she shivered slightly. _Gotta call Mokuba to tell him I'm back_, she said to herself and searched her pockets for her mobile phone. "Where the hell did I put that goddamned phone?" she asked in slight panic after finding her pockets empty of the said gadget. Looking around for something to sit on, she spotted a bench nearby and quickly made her way to it. She took the remaining space to sit on and put her suitcase on her lap. She opened it up and began rummaging through her clothes. "What the hell…!" she groaned in self-disgust after finding out that her phone wasn't in the suitcase either. Snapping her suitcase close, she searched for some coins in her pocket and looked around for a payphone. She spotted one nearby but it made her groan again after seeing the very long line of people waiting for their turn to make their call.

(skip)

"We're here, ma'am," the cab driver announced after the taxi Rian had hired at the airport pulled over in front of the big metal gates of her father's house.

"Thanks," she said and paid her fare before stepping down of the vehicle. _Well Rian… welcome home!_ She thought as she put all her strength into pushing the gates open. The house looked dark and gloomy but she still found it welcoming as she made her way to the front door. Taking the knocker in her hands, she used it thrice and a policeman opened the door. "Okay… who are you?" she asked as the policeman eyed her suspiciously from head to toe.

"Hey chief, there's a woman in here. Should I let her in?" asked the policeman to someone from inside the house.

"Of course, officer! I'm the daughter of the owner of the house," she snapped in annoyance as the door was opened wider to reveal a man of forty or fifty who seemed to be the chief the policeman was asking earlier.

"You're Kozou Kayama's daughter?" the chief asked and she nodded her head. "Good. We need to ask you a few questions. Please come inside."

(skip)

"Can she rest now please, officer? She just came back from a business trip," Matt pleaded the chief of police as Rian sat quietly on the sofa after her questioning.

"All right, she may," the chief said as Matt sighed in relief. "Attention men, that's it for tonight. Take all the evidences to the station." He barked at all his subordinates as they all started cleaning up.

"Hey boss," Matt said that broke her away from her thoughts. "It's already late. I'll drive you back to your husband's," he offered as she shook her head to decline him.

"Don't bother, Matt," she began in a really tired tone and pulled herself up from the sofa. "I have no plans of going back to my husband's house until I find my father."

"Uh boss, Mr. Kaiba will be worried if you don't come home," he said as she tried her hardest not to laugh at him. _Seto? Worried? Hah! As if!_ She thought with conviction.

"My husband's also out of the country on a business trip so it's impossible for him to worry about me," she said with a fake laugh. Matt gave a small smile upon hearing this but she didn't get to see it because she had already walked away from him. "Oh and by the way," she stopped for a moment to look back at her father's secretary. "Christmas Eve's after tomorrow right?" she asked and Matt nodded his head. "Do me a favor and give me a list of all the latest phone models tomorrow. I lost my phone somewhere and I'm also thinking of giving one to my brother-in-law as a gift for Christmas. Could you do that for me?"

"Sure! Anything for you, boss!" he grinned like a giddy schoolboy and that was all she needed to hear.

(skip)

Meanwhile, on board a private plane…

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the male flight attendant.

"Coffee. Black. No sugar," Kaiba answered in monotones as he stared blankly on the monitor of his own laptop. The flight attendant left him alone for a moment to get his order as he focused his attention back to what he was reading earlier.

_Former KGC President… Gone Missing or Kidnapped?_ He read the article's title with one brow raised._ Kozou Kayama, former President of Kayama Group of Companies was reported missing two days ago…_

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, here's your coffee. Black and no sugar," the flight attendant interrupted him yet again. He grunted a "thank you" and the flight attendant left.

Sipping his coffee, he continued reading the rest of the article he managed to catch a glimpse of while browsing a particular news and information website. _So the old man's gone missing, huh?_ He thought with a small smile on his lips. _Good. What better opportunity for me to start putting back everything to the way they were before…_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: School's officially over so I might update earlier than usual. Big thanks to **EoI **again for helping me with this chapter (and she's also thanking her friend, **Mea **for the note idea)! Nee-chan, hope you make it to third year! Ahem… enough of that. Anyways, here's the shout-out portion to the people who reviewed the previous chapter: 

**mea-chan **– THANKS!

**Parariillusion** – eh…? (blushes) Kaiba wasn't "playing" with himself. He's uh… just thinking. THANKS!

**mc** – some of the readers thought so, too. And yes, I am up to something. Just stay tuned and find out. THANKS!

**SukiLovesAnime** – THANKS!

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess** – you're so right about that! THANKS!

**Josephine Jekyl **– Kozou would live long enough but of course, he'll die eventually. More will be revealed in the future chapters. And thanks for warning me about the lemon. I'll write as careful as I can if ever I make one. THANKS!

**Chika of the high Mts** – I'll be careful with the lemon if I ever make one so it wouldn't be too "adult". And yep, Seto and Rian ARE SO STUBBORN and that makes it all the more challenging to make them fall in love. (teehee) THANKS!

**Telecoi** – well… Kozou wouldn't be killed… yet, but more will be revealed so stay tuned. THANKS!

**LazerWulf** – THANKS!

**anonymous** – THANKS!


	10. Pretense

Chapter 10: **Pretense**

The night before Christmas…

"What is my luggage doing in here?" Rian asked the butler after she came in from the door. She had just come home from the office after settling a dispute among the board of directors and stockholders, and her luggage added to her inner disturbance. She recognized it as the one she had brought not so long ago when she moved in to her husband's house before the wedding.

"The man from earlier said that your husband, Mr. Seto Kaiba, ordered him to deliver your luggage here, ma'am," the butler answered as she eyed the servants carrying the luggage upstairs warily.

"Really?" Disbelief was evident in her voice.

"May I take your coat now, ma'am?" the butler asked as she took her snow-stiffed coat off and handed it to the butler. She then started walking up the stairs to go to her room and rest.

"I'd like a cup of coffee brought up to my room please," she said when she was halfway up the stairs. "Oh and by the way," she stopped when she was only five steps away from reaching the top, "my friends would be dropping by later for dinner. Tell the cook to prepare something light, they're both on a diet."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks," she muttered then quickly made her way towards her bedroom.

(skip)

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion…

"Roland, have you delivered all her belongings back to her father's house?" Kaiba asked from his desk without taking his eyes off the papers he was reading.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Was she there when you delivered her things?"

"No sir. The butler told me she was at work."

"At work on Christmas Eve?" Kaiba seemed to say more to himself.

"Well I heard from one of our insiders from KGC that there was a disagreement earlier between your wife and the board of directors, and the stockholders as well," Roland said that caught the CEO's utmost attention.

"Go on."

"Well, it seemed the board of directors didn't take it lightly when Seki Azumi called off the deal for KGC to buy his company after Mrs. Kaiba failed to show up in a business meeting with him."

"From now on, don't call her Mrs. Kaiba, understand?" Kaiba grunted disapprovingly and Roland just nodded his head. "Anything else?"

"Y…yes sir, there is," Roland stammered, a bit appalled by his employer's words then continued, "well it seems that the board of directors are just using that called-off deal as a reason to convince the stockholders to go against Ms. Kayama."

"So you mean to tell me that KGC is starting to fall apart?" A small smile appeared on Kaiba's lips then motioned for his head of security to continue.

"It was really obvious that the board of directors took Kozou Kayama's disappearance as an opportunity to gain control of KGC since almost everyone from that company doesn't trust their young and newly appointed leader."

"Good. I foresee a very big possibility of acquiring KGC if the old man wouldn't be found yet," Kaiba said with an evil glint on his cold blue eyes.

(skip)

Rian was speechless after opening the luggage from earlier and found out what was inside… her clothes. "Oh well, Merry Christmas, Rian!" she said to herself and pushed herself up from the floor. _Wow… was I kicked out of that jerk's house or what?_ She thought with so much disdain and started taking out her clothes from it. She carried a handful towards her wardrobe and placed them on the spaces where they were before.

"Now my old man's not around to intimidate and threaten him, divorce might be next in line." She sighed and looked out the window. "And I even bought a gift for him," she said and eyed a particular gift wrapped in blue on her bed. A humored expression played on her face as she imagined her so-called husband's reaction once she gives it to him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, RIAN!" a pair of cheerful voices boomed from her back and she turned around in surprise. Standing on the doorway are her two friends, Mitori and Mea with a big smile plastered on their lips.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you, too," Rian greeted back in a normal tone that caused the smile on their faces to disappear. She nudged the luggage aside and sat down on her bed.

"Something wrong? Your room's a mess," Mea commented and sat herself next to Rian. Mitori followed and the three of them just stared at the wall in front of them for some moments before Mea broke the silence again with her exaggerated sigh. "So…" she began while eyeing the opened luggage beside her leg curiously, "do the police have any leads as to where your father is?"

"None yet," Rian answered. "And I don't think they would be looking for one until the holidays are over."

"You don't sound worried. Why?" Mitori asked.

"I-am-worried," Rian answered as a mixture of emotions played on her face. "But I have this… this feeling that my dad's alright."

"Well I think you're feeling is wrong," Mitori objected. "Didn't you say that your dad only has a month to live? Then his moments here on earth is almost over!" Rian's eyes grew wide in realization and the next thing her friends knew, she had dashed out of her room and ran downstairs towards her father's study.

(skip)

On a rundown hotel somewhere in Domino City…

"Are you trying to poison me! This tastes like insecticide!" Kozou Kayama snarled at the burly guard in front of him then threw the bowl of soup that was offered to him earlier without aiming at anything or anyone in particular.

"Watch it, old man!" the guard grunted and started cleaning up the mess the captive had made. "Jaysus! It took me two damn hours in the kitchen to make this and you just threw it away! Ever heard of gratitude!" The guard muttered some profanities and finished cleaning up.

"Now, now… what is this all about?" the stranger from last time said lazily after appearing from the door.

"I was just tryin' to feed the old man and he said my soup tastes like insecticide!" the guard complained that made the captive laugh out loud. "And what's so funny, old man? If ya don't stop laughing, I'm gonna tear your throat out!" he threatened but the old man kept on laughing.

"Now, now… that is not the right way to treat our guest, Bock. Just get out of the room and I'll deal with him, all right?" the stranger ordered and the guard did what he was told. Turning to the old man who already stopped laughing, he said, "Nice try old man. If you think annoying the hell out of your guards would help you in your situation, think again 'cause you're just provoking them to kill you."

"Feh!" the captive grunted. "I know annoying my guards will not help me to escape at all but doing it certainly entertains me."

"Yeah, right…" the stranger gave an exasperated sigh before stepping inside the room. He took a chair then placed it at the foot of the bed so he could sit down and have a proper talk with the captive. "Well anyway, have you thought about giving up your company?" he asked and heard a mocking laugh from the old man.

"Listen here, sonny," Kozou began. "Whatever the person you're working for is planning, tell him it won't work. And if you're really planning to kill me, do it. I don't have much time to live anyway."

"Wow," the stranger muttered mockingly. "How did you know I'm just a front and that I'm working for somebody? Have you been eavesdropping lately?"

"Guilty. But blame it on the cracks and holes on the walls. Thanks to them I found out who the mastermind is."

"Really?" the stranger doubted the old man's words but the look on Kozou Kayama's eyes told him that the captive really knew who was behind all this. "Oh well," he sighed in defeat and stood up. "Even though you found out my boss's identity, it won't help you at all. And with all the ruckus and hocus-pocus going on in your precious company, your daughter might consider selling out."

(skip)

"DAD! YOU BIG LIAR! I should have known better!" Rian cried out in anger as she clutched her father's recent medical record.

"Should we go in and calm her down?" Mea asked Mitori as the two of them stood in front of the study.

"I don't think so," Mitori answered. "Thank God the doors are closed. You know what she's capable of when she's really angry."

"But maybe she'll listen. I mean… it's Christmas Eve, right?"

"No. I say we stay here or better yet, run away before she hears us and start throwing things at us."

"Let's do your last suggestion, shall we?" Mea said nervously and the two of them ran away to safety.

(skip)

"Seto…?"

"It's Kaiba to you now, woman. What do you want?" Kaiba said coldly on the phone but careful enough so that Mokuba, who was seated at the lounger in front of his desk, wouldn't hear him.

"Kaiba," Rian corrected but impatience was evident in her tone of voice. "We have a very important matter to talk about. Are you free on twenty-six?" She meant the day after Christmas.

"Really? And what is this very important matter you want us to talk about?" he asked and impatience was also evident in his voice.

"Possible divorce. Your freedom and mine." Now that got his attention.

"Tell me more," he said eagerly as his eyes wandered over to his younger brother, who was now looking him curiously.

"On the twenty-sixth, all right? I'm really upset—no, furious right now and I want to end this conversation as soon as possible."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'm planning to drop by your house tomorrow to give my gift to Mokuba. Well that is, if I'm still welcome in there."

"You're most certainly welcome here." She doubted his words since he said it in his usual sarcastic tone. "So tomorrow then? Lunch?"

"Fine. Goodbye."

(skip)

Christmas…

"Stop right there!" Mokuba yelled from the front door after Rian stepped down from her car.

"And Merry Christmas to you, too," Rian said instead of showing a surprised reaction to his would-probably-be ex-brother-in-law.

"Why didn't you call me after you got back?" Mokuba seemed to demand since his hands were both planted on his hips.

"I lost my phone."

"That's not an excuse. But big brother has your phone."

"Huh? Really?" she asked in utter surprise. "How did he—"

"Mokuba, get inside," Kaiba said as he appeared from his younger brother's back. Mokuba just stepped aside and let his older brother do the proper welcoming.

"Hi. Merry Christmas," she greeted in a normal tone but Kaiba has no plans whatsoever of greeting her back. "So uh… can I get inside now? It's really cold out here," she complained lightly as her would-probably-be ex-husband stepped forward. This gave Mokuba the chance to close the door but his older brother paid no attention to it. Little did he know what his younger brother is planning to do.

Kaiba preferred to be silent as his eyes inspected her carefully from where he was standing. He hadn't seen her for five long days, which he was really thankful for since it provided him the peace he thought he had lost since the wedding. But seeing her again after those five long peaceful days brought a weird feeling he couldn't describe. _Is it excitement?_ He asked mentally._ Maybe. My freedom is at stake here so maybe that's it!_ He answered his own unvoiced question but a small part of him wasn't convinced.

"You prefer to talk out here in the cold? If yes, that's okay with me," Rian said that broke him away from his thoughts.

"I'm not that stupid to talk out here and freeze myself to death," he grunted and turned around to open the door. "What the…?" He tried to turn the knob again and again but it was no use. The door was locked.

"Something wrong?" she asked after stepping up beside him.

"Mokuba, I know you're in there. Unlock the door," he said as calmly as he could but there was no response from the other side. "Mokuba! I said unlock the door," he repeated and tried to turn the knob again.

"Just use the spare key if you have it with you. I'm starting to freeze and so are you," she suggested and received a shut-up glare from him. But he heeded her advice and started feeling his pockets for the spare keys.

"Damn! I don't have it." He just shook his head and started knocking instead. "Mokuba, I don't know what you're up to but please, open the door."

"Can we just use the backdoor?" she suggested again and received yet another shut-up glare from him.

"The backdoor is way over the back, woman and I don't have any plans of—"

"Are you two fighting?" they both heard Mokuba ask behind the door.

"No. I'm just making her understand how far the backdoor is," Kaiba answered and glared at Rian. "So will you open the door now? We're starting to freeze out in here." He then glared at her again and she understood what he meant by that.

"Uh… right! We're really freezing out in here so can you open the door now, please, Mokuba?" she pretended to plead but the teenager from the other side of the door wasn't buying. "Mokuba, please? The cold has already seeped inside my coat and it doesn't feel good. Open the door now, please?"

"Oh I will do that but you two must do something first," the teenager hinted. "There's a mistletoe above you. You know what to do," he said all too knowingly as Rian and Kaiba tilted their heads up and saw what Mokuba was talking about.

"Mokuba, stop playing matchmaker and let us in," Kaiba warned, knowing all too well what his younger brother was up to.

"Oh c'mon, big brother. A kiss wouldn't kill you both, right?" Mokuba teased as Rian rolled her eyes in disbelief. "And today is Christmas so you might want to show some affection for each other."

_Kiss her? No way! She's got loads of stinginess in her enough to kill me in an instant!_ Kaiba thought but the cold was really getting into him. He didn't wear any protection from the cold knowing that he wouldn't stay out that long from the house. 

_Teenagers! Do they really think it's fun to make the grown-ups do grown-up things?_ Rian thought and crossed her arms impatiently.

(skip)

Meanwhile, at the rundown hotel…

"Merry Christmas, old man!" the stranger greeted oh-so-cheerfully as Kozou Kayama pushed himself to sit up in bed. "I have news for you. Pick what you like to hear first: good news or bad news?"

"Say whatever news you have then leave," the old man grunted impatiently.

"Bad news first then," the stranger began as he found himself a chair to sit at the foot of the bed. "Your daughter already found out that you lied to her about your true health condition and she's really, really angry. My spy told me so on the phone last night."

"Well it doesn't matter if she found out or not." The old man just shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm dying though it'll probably take months or even a year before my body gives up. My medicines will make sure I'll live long enough to see my daughter happy and taken care of."

"Oh I don't know about," the stranger hinted. "My spy overheard your daughter on the phone last night arranging for divorce with your champion, Seto Kaiba. And that's the good news, by the way."

"Really? I doubt that."

"Well I don't. If I'm not mistaken, they're only two weeks married and it's safe to assume that the two are still estranged to each other."

(skip)

Back at the Kaiba's…

"I'm waiting…" Mokuba said impatiently from behind the door but Rian and Kaiba were still thinking about it.

"Listen," Kaiba began and turned to face her. "I'm freezing and so are you. So—"

"Okay. I know what you're going to say next," Rian said and faced him as well. "I know this will sound corny but… okay, do it. But make it quick."

"Fine, I will but don't think I like you…" _physically, that is_, "…or anything after this."

"I know." _And this will be the first and last kiss I'll have from you, you bastard!_

**

* * *

Author's Notes**: Sorry for the long delay, dear readers. I just came back from the beach and my beta ed. was busy for her enrollment this summer (yay! Nee-chan made it to 3rd year! Omedeto!) (EoI: Domo) so I was ignored. If you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling in this chapter and/or the other chapters, feel free to point it out so I can improve my writing. Beta ed. is just so lazy most of the time to notice my mistakes. (EoI: hey!) Well anyways, here's the usual shout-out portion to you nice people who reviewed the previous chapter: 

**SukiLovesAnime** – THANKS!

**B.E.W.DwarriorPrincess** – women are hard to understand now, doesn't it? Kaiba just has to put up with that fact. (smiles) And your right about the situation getting hard… because it's getting harder for me to think of what to type next. (cries) Well anyways, THANKS!

**Josephine Jekyl** – (grins) Kaiba really deserved the cold shoulder and maybe a good slap in the future. (just an idea though, what do you think?) And yep, you just read that he started acting that he wasn't married at all. (poor Rian –sniff-) And about the lemon thing, I decided to do one but I'm gonna follow your advice. That way, I won't change the rating and won't get in trouble as well. (smiles) THANKS!

**Wicked** – aw… a new reader. THANKS!

**mc **– expect more of Kaiba getting mean and all (since he's the epitome of meanness for me) (EoI: you're so right about that!) but then again… I don't know… THANKS!

**Telecoi** – well there you go with the truth. THANKS!

**LazerWulf** – well that's one of the conflict and Mio is another. She'll be revealed soon enough. And this VR facility will play a role in a future chapter (and I intend to make it funny –grins-) so just wait and see. THANKS!

**mea-chan **– a chess game? Sounds good. I'll give it a try. (though I know very little of chess) (EoI: Duel Monsters! Duel Monsters!) THANKS!


	11. Decoy

Chapter 11: **Decoy**

"Don't-ever-do-that-again," Rian managed to say to Mokuba, as her teeth continued chattering, after she and Kaiba were finally allowed to enter the house.

"I…I'm sorry," Mokuba apologized sincerely. "You think big brother's angry at me, too?" he asked since Kaiba, after getting back inside the house, just went straight to his study and locked himself up in there.

"I think so," she answered. "Oh I could die for a cup of hot coffee right now…" she hinted and the teenager got what she meant.

"I'll make you one. C'mon!" He said invitingly and then started pulling her by the hand towards the kitchen.

"Where's everyone?" she asked after seating herself on an empty stool on the kitchen counter.

"Big brother gave almost everyone a day off except for those guys from security. Only a handful of servants are left," he answered after turning the coffee maker's power on. "Uh so…" he began uncertainly without looking back at her, "…how did it go?"

"How did it go, what?" she asked although she already had an idea what he was asking about.

"Uh… you know… at the front door…"

"_Stop staring and close your eyes!" Kaiba yelled at her and she did what she was told. She then felt his cold hands on her shoulders and took step forward to close the gap between them. Slowly, his face came down to hers and she could feel his breath on the bridge of her nose. The next thing she knew, his lips were already pressed on her…_

She instinctively ran her fingers on her forehead as if to brush aside some strands of hair but in reality, she wanted to erase the feeling of Kaiba's lips in there. "Oh… uh… he… I mean… WE did what you wanted us to… happy now?" She said that in the most natural and normal tone she could possibly use, knowing that it wouldn't really help even if she scold the teenager.

"Not really…" he muttered as he turned around with her cup of coffee in hand. "You two are planning to divorce, aren't you?" he seemed more to say than ask as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"You can say that. He started it anyway." She grasped the cup between her cold hands to absorb some of its heat. "I never expect this marriage to work out since the beginning and your brother and I are always trying to get on each other's nerves. Bickering is something I'm not really good at and I prefer to stay away from it."

"I know," he sighed and sat down across from her. "But is there something I could do to stop that from happening?"

"If you find my dad and bring him back, maybe that'll help but then again, that's impossible since even the police doesn't have a clue as to where he is. But even so, I'll continue with the divorce. I hope you understand."

"Uh… yeah… sure I do." _Not!_ He thought with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

"Thank you," she said and looked at her wristwatch. "Oh well," she began and stood up from her seat. "I think I better talk to your brother now and see if he already cooled his head off. Thank you for the coffee, it was really good." She then walked out of the kitchen towards the study and left Mokuba with plenty of time to think on how to stop her plans.

(skip)

_Damn it! I acted like a stupid fool back there!_ Kaiba thought with so much disdain as he brooded on his seat. _Mokuba deserves a good scolding or two after this…_ he threatened mentally but he was disrupted by the sound of knocking on the door of his study. "What?" he barked and the knocking stopped.

"I know you're still upset but I need to talk to you right now," he heard Rian said from the other side of the door and he let out a frustrated groan.

"Come in," he grunted, an evil smirk playing on his lips. _That is if you can open the door…_

"It's locked," came the answer from outside the study. "How am I supposed to go in if you won't unlock the door and open it?"

"I don't know and I sure as hell don't care! But the windows are open. Try getting inside through one of them," he suggested coldly and heard a frustrated groan from the other side of the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled and he could imagine her facial expression as she was doing that. "I know you know that I won't do that. What do you take me for? Some kind of an idiot?"

"You're my problem and you said it yourself, you idiot!" he yelled back.

"You bastard! You're lucky this stupid door is blocking me from pounding at you right now! But what's stopping me from kicking this door down and getting my hands on you?"

"Try it and I'll be sitting right here waiting for you if you break that door down. I'll give you a reward if you make it."

"Ha-ha! Not interested."

"Even if it's a kiss?" he asked and there was silence from the other side of the door. _Now why the hell did I say that?_ He thought in surprise and hoped that she wouldn't buy it. _Like she would really buy it anyway…_

"So that's it, huh?" he heard her sigh. "I didn't know something like that could get to you. It's just a measly peck ON-THE-FOREHEAD so why are you taking it all out on me?" He preferred not to answer that question but why was he still upset about it? "Listen," she started, "I think it's better if we talk some other time and place as well." He was still silent. "I'll take that as a _yes_. Goodbye Kaiba… and uh… Merry Christmas."

(skip)

Meanwhile, at the rundown hotel…

"What have I done wrong…? Please have mercy…!"

"Shut the hell up or I'll shoot you in the head!"

Kozou Kayama was disturbed by the sounds of voices coming from the room next to his own but he just ignored it and continued reading the papers. Nothing seemed to be interesting enough except for the article about his still ongoing absence from society. The media was still on a news frenzy about him and he could only wait in vain until they start feasting about his death. He knew for certain that he would be killed sooner or later and he was sure that it'd be agonizingly painful. His abductors are torturing some random individual at the other room right now and the torture will probably go on until he hears the agonizing pleas and cries no more.

"How should we kill him?"

"Anyway we like! But boss said we should show this son of a bitch to the other S.O.B. from the other room." God… the old man would give everything up he has just to have the strength to kill those sons of a bitch from the other room!

"Get in!" he heard one of the thugs bark as the door of his room suddenly burst open. An old man in bedraggled clothes was thrown down the floor with two thugs behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kozou demanded and risked a glance at the other old man who was writhing in pain on the floor.

"Boss said that we torture this guy and kill him in your place to make the headlines tomorrow," one of the thugs answered as his companion kicked their victim on his sides. An agonizing moan escaped from the victim's mouth and momentarily raised his head up to meet Kozou's eyes.

"Get him out of my sight!" Kozou shouted angrily after avoiding the other man's painful gaze.

"Don't be like that, old man. Don't you see the resemblance? It took us days before we finally found your dummy. Be thankful this son of a bitch will die in your place instead of you."

"What?" Kozou exclaimed and stared hard at the other old man's face. Except for the wounds and bloody clothing, he does resemble him. "What are you planning to do to him?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon. We'll make sure you'll get your hands first on the papers tomorrow morning." With that, the two thugs dragged the old stranger out of the room and slammed the door closed. The next thing that Kozou heard was a bloodcurdling scream followed by three consecutive gunshots.

(skip)

The day after…

Kaiba could swear that Mokuba was laughing at him the moment he opened his gift courtesy of the woman who dropped by yesterday. Of all the gifts she could give to him… why a goddamned doll?

"What's wrong, big brother? Don't you like it?" Mokuba asked innocently but he wasn't buying it. The expression on his younger brother's face was a mixture of amusement and sympathy, probably, and he was starting to get annoyed with him.

"How come you got a mobile phone and I got a stupid doll?" Kaiba complained in total annoyance as he controlled the urge of tearing the doll into pieces.

"Because I'm nice," Mokuba answered confidently. "But don't feel bad, big brother. Rian probably gave you that doll because you seem to look like it." Kaiba stared long and hard at the male doll with brown hair and blue eyes much like his own, and he was all right with that. But what's with the scowl on the doll's face? Is he really like that?

"What's keeping me from throwing this stupid doll into the trash can right now?" Kaiba seemed to say more to himself but Mokuba heard him loud and clear.

"Well if you don't want it, I'll take it," Mokuba said and tried to get the doll from his older brother's grasp but Kaiba was quick enough to avoid him.

"I think I'll keep it for now and return it later to the one who gave it to me," Kaiba said and heard a knock on the door of his study. Mokuba opened the door and Kaiba Corporation's head of security, Roland, stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. I have some bad news…"

(skip)

"Boss, please… I really think you shouldn't go," Matt begged for the umpteenth time but failed miserably to stop her.

"No, Matt! I have to see it with my own two eyes," Rian told him off as she jerked her car's door open. She got inside and put the key into the ignition as her secretary got into the vehicle by using the other door. "Fine. Suit yourself," she said and started the engine. Thirty minutes later, they've reached their destination… the Domino City Sewage System.

"Boss, please…" her secretary pleaded once more but she held up a restraining hand to shut him up. She walked ahead of him after spotting the police and some random people crowding beside the open drainage area.

"Officer," she began nervously, "I'm Kozou Kayama's daughter. I want to see his body, please?"

"Are you sure, miss?" the young officer asked her uncertainly.

"Yes!" she almost shrieked as a group of paramedics broke the crowd while carrying a body bag towards the waiting ambulance nearby. "No, stop, please…" she said after blocking off the paramedics. "Open the bag please? I want to see my father…"

"I don't think you'll want to see the body, miss," one of the paramedics said cautiously. "If the victim is your father. I suggest you see his body after they patch him up."

"W…what d…do you mean by that?"

"Boss, please… listen to them…" Matt interrupted as he tried to pull her away. But still, she was persistent and the paramedics gave in. They put the body bag down on the ground and zipped it open for her to see the body of whom she thought was her father.

"Oh… my… God…" were her last words before darkness consumed her.

(skip)

Three days later…

Kozou Kayama was finally laid to eternal rest beside his wife's grave as his daughter, relatives, friends and acquaintances gathered around his closed casket to pay their final respects. The snow had been bitingly cold that day and everyone present at the burial wished that the ceremony would soon be over.

Rian stood oh so quietly beside the open grave as her father's casket was being slowly lowered six feet under the ground. Her friends stood next to her and she was also aware that Seki Azumi was standing just behind her. His hands were on her shoulders as if to comfort her, a job which her husband was supposed to be doing instead of him. But Kaiba was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't care less. For all she knows, he must be the happiest man alive since their deal already reached its due.

But Kaiba was actually present at the burial with Mokuba and a handful of his personal bodyguards as well. They stood way over the back since it was impossible to get closer to her with the number of mourners, spectators and the media crowding around the grave.

"Poor old man. I heard his body was in a really bad shape when the authorities found him floating in the sewers." Mokuba heard the woman in front of him say to her companion.

"Did you hear that, big brother?" he asked as he stood on his toes to get a better look of what was happening in the front. Kaiba didn't answer and just stood waiting until the ceremony was over. Finally, the crowd began to break away but he remained on the spot he was standing on, waiting for the chance to come up to her and say his condolences. It's the least he can do until they sign the divorce papers.

"We'll wait for you at the car, okay?" Mitori said as she reluctantly followed Mea towards the parking area, which was around a hundred feet away from the grave.

"It's time to go, Rian," Seki said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "It's getting really cold out here. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Leave me alone," she muttered and pushed his arm off from her shoulder.

"All right," he sighed in defeat and started backing away. "We'll wait for you at the car." With that, he turned around and saw Kaiba standing nearby. The two men exchanged cold looks and didn't even bother to acknowledge each other's presence.

"Huh? Who was that, big brother?" Mokuba asked after Seki Azumi was out of the scene. Earlier, he had watched with interest the exchange between his older brother and the dark-haired stranger, unaware of the real score between the two men.

"No one," Kaiba answered and approached Rian from the back.

"I said leave me alone," she hissed and hugged herself protectively.

"Did you say the same line to the other man who just left?" he asked that made her turn around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes showed awe and confusion upon seeing him. "No, wait, I know…" she began and held up her hands. "If you can wait until after New Year, I'll personally file for divorce. But for now, I need to be alone. Do me just that one last favor, please."

"That's not what I came here for," he said rather indifferently.

"No? Really?" Disbelief was evident in her voice. "Then why are you here then?"

"To pay my respects to your father, of course."

"Bullshit." She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers impatiently.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't! Didn't you just say my father was a bastard two weeks ago?"

"I did but let's say I changed my mind just for today."

"Fine. I just hope he won't visit you in your dreams tonight."

"Are you two fighting again?" Mokuba asked as he appeared from his older brother's back.

"No!" they both said in unison that caused them to glare at each other.

"Well, thanks anyway for coming. I appreciate it and SO WILL MY DAD wherever he is right now," she said and made sure that Kaiba got what she was trying to say. He understood and was allowed to pay his respects for the dead. Mokuba did the same and after that, the two finally left.

Meanwhile, not far from where she was standing, a group of men was watching her intently. After making sure the nuisances were gone, they slowly made their way towards her.

**

* * *

Author's Notes**: Ugh… I think I really need to change the rating for the language and violence. What do you think, dear readers? Thanks to EoI for pointing out my mistake about my wrong positioning of the question mark and exclamation point. (EoI: don't say I'm too lazy to notice your mistakes) (Whacked: you're forgiven this time) And uh… please don't kill me if I didn't make Kaiba and Rian kiss this chapter (EoI: ah-hah!) but I promise they will in the next chapter. Anyways, here's the shout-out for the people who reviewed the previous chapter: 

**SukiLovesAnime** – really glad to know that. Keep on reading! Thanks!

**Parariillusion **– eh… sorry… they didn't kissed for real yet in this chapter but they will, I swear, in the next chapter. Thanks!

**XXTwistedzxzangeLXx **– Thanks!

**Josephine Jekyl** – divorce is coming up next and maybe the slap as well. The ideas are flowing rapidly from my brain down to my typing fingers and the next chapter will have a romantic scene (hope the idea I have will pass as romantic). Thanks!

**Telecoi** – Mokuba will do so many things in the upcoming chapters to keep it going between Kaiba and Rian so watch out for it. And that was so funny about Kaiba being uh… inhuman. –looks out for stranglers- Thanks!

**mc **– sorry friend… no kissing scene yet. But thanks anyways.


	12. A Thin Line

Chapter 12: **A Thin Line**

Everything happened so fast that Rian failed to react on time. First, she was just standing in front of her father's grave and the next, someone had grabbed her from behind.

"Keep still, you little bitch…" the stranger in front of her said while holding up a syringe. _Oh hell… if he's planning on poking that thing on me, there's no way I'm gonna stop squirming!_ She thought in panic as the syringe slowly made its way to her arm. "Hold still…"

"Damn right I would!" she snapped as she pulled her left arm free and then used it to slap the syringe away before it made contact to her skin. "Let go of me, you bastards!" she growled at the two men who were holding her as her legs kicked aimlessly at the man in front of her.

"Shut up, bitch!" He grunted and his fist landed painfully on her stomach. She didn't expect the blow and it knocked the air out of her for a moment. Her vision started to blur but she refused to surrender to the pain. _Damn… I can't afford to faint now…_ she thought while glancing with half-closed eyes to the man who had punched her as he picked up the syringe from the ground. "Now look what you've done," he said to her like she was some three year old. "If the needle's contaminated, blame it to your naughtiness."

"Y…you're n…not going to g…get away with t…this…" she muttered as the pain she felt slowly subsided. The syringe was back in action and this time, the man was cautious on using it on her.

"Of course, we will," the man began as he massaged the area where he will administer the needle, "because we're taking you with us after this." With that, she mustered all her remaining strength and screamed at the stop of her lungs. This startled her captors and she received a very painful backhand to shut her up.

(skip)

"Huh?" Mokuba muttered as he turned his head to where they came from earlier.

"Mokuba," Kaiba called out to his younger brother after slowing his pace.

"Did you hear that?"

"Heard what?"

"A scream."

"It's just your imagination," Kaiba said dismissively and started walking again. But Mokuba thought otherwise and started running back to where they came from.

(skip)

"Take her to the car before she outlives her usefulness," the leader of the group grunted and started walking ahead of his cronies.

"Who would've thought she's that old fart's daughter?" the thug who was carrying Rian said to his companion. "She doesn't look like him one bit! I say we play with her after we get back. Sounds good?"

"Nah!" the other thug answered after risking a glance at the young man, who was their boss, walking ahead of them. "He'll trash our worthless hides if we touch her."

"Yeah, right. I guess the bitches downtown will do for n—"

"Hold it right there! Where are you taking her?" the thugs were startled and they quickly turned their heads to where that yell came from. Mokuba stood panting a few feet away from them but they didn't panic. What's the big deal anyway? From their point of view, he's just a teenager and he won't be able to stop them. But then again…

"Mokuba, what in the—" Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the three suspicious looking men and one of them was carrying an unconscious Rian in his arms. The leader wasted no time as he drew a gun from his jacket and aimed at the teenager. Kaiba saw this one coming as he quickly threw Mokuba and himself down to the ground to avoid the shot. The sound of that gunshot echoed throughout the cemetery and it caught the attention of the remaining people in the parking area, particularly Seki Azumi and Rian's friends.

"Okay… what was that?" Mea asked though she already had an idea.

"Stay here. I'll go check on Rian," Seki said as he dashed to where he had left Rian earlier. He barely covered a few steps when he heard more gun fires coming to where he was heading.

"Leave this to us, sir," Roland said while escorting Kaiba and Mokuba as they ran for cover. He and the other bodyguards already had their guns out and were exchanging shots with the other party.

"Damn right I should!" Kaiba snapped after hiding behind some tombstones. He then turned to his younger brother worriedly and said, "Are you all right, Mok—"

"Don't worry about me," Mokuba cut him off as his eyes wandered to the tombstones where the thugs were hiding. "They got Rian with them! You have to save her, big brother!"

"Let Roland and the others handle it," Kaiba answered as a bullet hit the upper part of the tombstone he was leaning his back at.

Meanwhile, Rian's abductors were slowly being pushed to the losing side as they realized they were running low in bullets. "Damn that nosy kid!" the one holding Rian grunted as he held the last round of bullets they have. "Boss, what are we gonna do now?" He turned to his young leader desperately as Kaiba's party fired at them continuously.

"We'll use her as a decoy to escape," the young man answered. "Save all the bullets you have left. We'll use her as a hostage until we get to the car safely." With that, he stood up and pulled along with him their still unconscious hostage. "If you don't stop firing, I'll kill her," he yelled, aiming the gun at Rian's head and Roland and the others immediately stopped. He and his two other companions slowly backed away, dragging her along with them as they took their time in getting to their getaway vehicle. Roland and the other bodyguards followed suit cautiously with Mokuba and a reluctant Kaiba tagging behind.

Reaching their getaway car, the young man let go of his hostage but made sure that she'll be in firing range if ever Roland and the others starts shooting at them again. In a short span of time, they fled the scene in such demonic speed and then they were gone.

(skip)

"Smile Rian…" Mio said as she set a camera in front of her friend. "Seki would surely _love_ you more once they're done with you." A cruel smile appeared on her lips as Rian continued struggling for her freedom.

"Mio, please… stop them… don't let them touch me…" she pleaded as shadows hovered above her in frenzied lust. A faceless man suddenly appeared beside her holding up a syringe in his hand. Grabbing her arm, he injected the needle without mercy on her skin and she screamed in pain…

"Hey sis, wake up!" Mokuba shook her up frantically as she woke up from that horrible dream. Catching her breath, she stared at him confusedly and oriented herself to her surroundings. Everything looked familiar enough to her and she realized that she was in bed in her own room.

"W…what happened?" she asked weakly.

"Some bad guys tried to kidnap you the other day and—" Mokuba was saying as the memory of two days ago suddenly dawned on her mind. She turned to him with fear on her eyes and the teenager knew what was running in her head at that moment. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, you're safe now. Big brother made sure of that." Hearing his words relieved her of her worries and fear then he added, "How are you feeling now? You've been out for two days and I was worried sick that you wouldn't wake up at all." His dark eyes expressed genuine concern that she couldn't help not to smile at him.

"I'm feeling fine," she answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh…" he blushed and scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "I asked big brother if I could watch over you and he agreed—reluctantly though. He'll pick me up this afternoon and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you already awake." Now that almost threw her off. Kaiba… happy to see her? Au contraire, that would be so I-M-possible.

(skip)

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Corporation…

"Well? Have you found anything yet?" Kaiba asked impatiently to his head of security, Roland, who stood stiffly in front of his desk.

"I did sir and it's bad," Roland answered and received an urging glare from the CEO. "The men who tried to kidnap Mrs. Kai—I mean, Ms. Rian, according to the information I've gathered, are members of a notorious group of hired killers."

"Hired killers, huh? And who is the moron who hired them? I'll make him pay for almost harming me and Mokuba."

"KGC's board of directors are now in question and other than them, the authorities have no other suspects in mind."

"And that was all you found out?"

"Y…yes sir."

"Very well, you're dismissed." Kaiba waved his hand and Roland turned around to leave. He then looked at his watch to check the time then stood up from his seat saying, "It's almost time to pick Mokuba up. Roland, get the limo ready."

"Yes sir."

(skip)

"Hey sis, who is she?" Mokuba asked curiously as he held up an old picture frame in front of Rian. He was pointing at the curly dark-haired girl in the picture and he failed to notice the pain that crossed her eyes. This was what Kaiba had witnessed after opening the door and the occupants of the room failed to notice his presence.

"That's… M…Mio," she answered in a somewhat broken voice causing Kaiba to raise a cynical brow. "Where'd you find that picture? I thought I hid it a long time ago in one of my drawers."

"Mio, huh?" the teenager repeated, still staring at the picture. "She's really pretty, sis! She's a friend of yours, right?" he beamed at her and she smiled sourly at him in return. "I want to meet her. Is she around?" He sounded somewhat hopeful but the fact that the person he wanted to meet was already dead, she knew he'd be disappointed.

"Sorry Mokuba," her tone was broken again. "Mio… died a long time ago… five years to be exact." As what she expected, the teenager was disappointed. Kaiba, on the other hand, just listened to the whole conversation quietly and found out something interesting about this Mio person.

"Oh…" was all that Mokuba said before staring at the picture again. A look of amusement and disbelief appeared on his eyes while staring long and hard at a particular dark blonde standing next to Mio in the picture. "Whoa…" he muttered. "Don't tell me this is you when you were in high school?"

"Uh… yeah…" she took the picture from his grasp for a moment to look at herself five years ago. A slender girl with dark blonde hair tied back in a simple ponytail and blue green eyes stared back at her, as the good old days came back to her mind.

"Can I see it, too?" Kaiba said from the door and the two turned their heads in surprise to look at him.

"How long have you been standing there, big brother?" Mokuba asked while Rian snatched the picture from his hands again and hid it underneath the blanket. Kaiba lazily made his way to sit on her bed and pried her hands off from the picture frame she had hidden. Rian tried to contain her blush as her husband stared at the picture of her and her friends back in high school. He would stare at her every now and then as his eyes moved back and forth to her and the picture.

"If it wasn't for the girl's uniform you're wearing, you'd actually pass as a boy," he commented dryly as Mokuba tried his best to control his own laughter.

"Why thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Many people said the same thing back then," she said with one brow raised.

"You're welcome." The way he said that confused her since she wasn't sure if he meant it or not. But then again, her bad judgment always prevails when dealing with him though she has doubts this time around.

"I think I'll go downstairs and ask someone to bring something up," Mokuba suggested as he jumped off the bed and headed towards the open door. "I'll be right back," he said before closing the door, leaving the couple some time to be alone with each other.

"So… what brings you here?" Rian asked after a moment of silence.

"Do you happen to know someone who has a good reason to have you kidnapped?" Kaiba asked instead of answering her question.

"No. If I did, my hands are already around that person's neck right this instant," she answered rather sarcastically though she didn't intend it to come out like that.

"Well whoever that person is, I think I can help you deal with your problem," he hinted and she was suddenly suspicious. "I suddenly got interested in your company and I was wondering, how much will it cost me to buy your shares?" he asked in his businessman tone and it almost threw her off.

"You started this conversation rather nicely but I should have known better," she sighed. "Can we talk about business some other place and time? Oh and by the way, if it isn't too much to ask, what happened back at the cemetery?"

"Now that you've mentioned it," he started casually. "You owe Mokuba for saving you." Well, it was actually Roland and the others who had pulled the trigger but if it wasn't for Mokuba…

(skip)

3 days after New Year, at the KGC building…

"You're late."

"What are you doing here?" Rian asked as she stepped inside her office and found Kaiba seated on the executive chair behind her desk. "And why are you sitting in my chair?"

"I just want to know how it feels to sit on this chair," he answered tartly and gently patted the armrests. "But don't misunderstand. My chair back at Kaiba Corp. is a lot more comfortable than this one." He had a cocky smile on his lips that really annoyed her beyond words.

"I don't care." She hissed and stepped up in front of the desk. "And Mr. Kaiba, since you just complained about my punctuality, I have a good excuse for that. I just came back from the city ward office and filed for divorce. We just need to sign this thing and then it's all over between us." She displayed the divorce papers for him to see and by the look that suddenly appeared on his face, she knew he was happy. "If there's nothing else I can help you with, I'm going. I have a meeting with the board members in five minutes."

(skip)

"Uh sorry… I didn't quite heard that right. Can you say it again?"

"Ms. Kayama, I said that in behalf of all the members of the board, we have decided to sell our shares to Mr. Seto Kaiba." Her mouth must've gaped open from what she just heard but she closed it abruptly lest she makes a fool of herself.

"I… when… how…?" she stammered in confusion while Kaiba sat smiling conceitedly beside her. Gathering her voice, she exclaimed, "No! You can't do this! You can't do this to my father's company!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kayama but our decision is final. Let's face it, you're young… too young to run this company and to top it all, you're a woman. The business world is no playground for inexperienced and freshly-out-of-college women like you, and impression is very important if you want to last in here." One of the board members explained fully but she understood so little of it.

_Just because I'm young… and a woman…?_ "There's no point for me to stay in this meeting. I…I'm leaving," she said and walked quickly out of the conference room. Kaiba followed her out into the quiet hallway and stopped her from walking any further by grabbing one of her arms.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" She jerked her arm away and quickly made her way towards the private elevator at the end of the hall. He was quick on her trail but before she could push the down button of the elevator, he grabbed her in the arm again and turned her around to face him. "I said don't touch me, you bastard!" Her free hand landed painfully on his cheek and he was stunned for a moment by what she just did. He let go of her arm and caressed the cheek that she had just slapped.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" he asked while his now freezing blue eyes swept her angry profile dangerously.

"I actually do," she answered sardonically, undaunted by him. "I just slapped the biggest jerk in the whole universe and it felt so damn good!"

"And I suppose you're happy now?" he said oh-so-sarcastically.

"No, I'm not! You just made a fool out of me back there! You deserve more than a slap with all the things you did to me." She was breathing heavily while meeting his cold gaze. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, I'm going back to my office. Feel free to look around since you just challenged my position. I guess we'll still be seeing each other even after the divorce." With that, she turned around in time when the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside.

"Wait." He shot his hand out before the elevator doors closed on him. "Where do you think you're going, woman? We're not done yet." He quickly stepped inside and stopped her hand in the process before she could slap him again. With jaws clenched, he held her guilty wrist in a painful grip that made her cry out.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" she cried out helplessly while prying his fingers off of her wrist unsuccessfully.

"Oh, so you think you didn't hurt me when you slapped me?" he said and caught her other hand before she could hit him again. "Once is enough, woman. Pull that stunt again and you'll regret it," he warned in such a dangerous tone that ate away on all her courage. Only her anger was keeping her from trembling in fear of him.

"You deserved it, you jerk! You bought half of my father's company behind my back so don't expect me to treat you with respect!" She started pounding his chest with her fists but he wouldn't allow her to physically hurt him any further.

"That is enough!" He pushed her hard against the cold steel wall of the elevator and she cried out yet again. She looked up at him defiantly with tear-stricken eyes but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. God… if he just knew how hard it was for her to stop all her tears from falling. He, on the other hand, was enjoying what he was seeing. "Beautiful…" he whispered as one of his hands reached up to touch her face. Running his thumb below the puffy part of her eyes, he let her tears well down.

"I hate you…" she hissed but he smirked down at her in response.

"Well if that's the case, so be it," he said before touching the tip of his nose to hers. "Cry… I want to see more of you crying…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Kaiba, but this show's over." She quickly wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Let go of me now, please. I still have work to do."

"Not just yet, woman. You still owe me a lot." His tone sounded overconfident and it seemed he knew something that she doesn't.

"Really now? What and how much do I owe you, and I'll pay you back," she snorted.

"Have you been looking at your company's financial report lately?" The innocent look on her eyes told him that she doesn't and he continued, "Your father's disappearance triggered the downfall of your company and now that he's dead, KGC is at the verge of bankruptcy. And I, as a businessman took this opportunity to acquire new gains for Kaiba Corporation. Now you know what and how much you owe me, and I doubt if you could ever repay me."

"So that's why you asked me how much it'd cost you to buy my shares, huh?" she said in a matter-of-fact-tone. "If I sell you even one percent of what I own, then you'll gain full control of KGC but I won't let that happen."

"Oh I don't know about that." He sounded indifferent as he closed the remaining gap between them. "You see, I can really be persuasive if I want to get my hands on something. And since you offered to pay what you owe me, how about a _little down payment_ for starters?"

"What down pay—" she didn't get to finish her question since he had already pressed his lips to hers.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: The next update might take long since I'm going away for another vacation. Well anyways, hope you liked this chapter coz it really took me so long to come up with the almost-kidnapping scene and the uh… -blushes- kissing part. Back to the business at hand, -ahem- here's the shout-out for you people who kindly reviewed the previous chapter: 

**SukiLovesAnime** – Thanks!

**Chika of the high Mts** – Kaiba's there but he's still cold as ever. I hope to change that in the future chapters. Thanks!

**Telecoi** – eh… maybe Kaiba has a heart… temporarily, but I'll make sure it's gonna be permanent in the future chapters. Thanks!

**Namonaki **- I know Kaiba's a bit OOC here and that is why I make him more cold and sarcastic to cover that up. But I'm on a bit of assumption that he could've changed even a bit from his old ways as he grows older. Thanks!

**Josephine Jekyl **– divorce is in the next chapter and I'll make sure Kaiba will regret it afterwards in the future chapters. Oh, and those men will be back to cause more trouble. Thanks!

**Raquel **– Thanks!

**lala **– don't worry. This story will go a long way because it's hard to make Kaiba fall in love. –sighs- Thanks!

**B.E.W.DwarriorPrincess** – romance is just around the corner, don't worry. There's an infamous saying, "The more you hate, the more you love" and I'll stick to it for some of the romance. Thanks!

**mea-chan **– EoI told me you've always been helping her with your ideas and I thank you for that. But you deserve another "thank you" for reviewing. Thanks again!


	13. Fool's Game

Chapter 13: **Fool's Game**

_Why in hell did I kiss her back there? Why?_ Kaiba thought in self-anguish as he brooded behind his desk inside his study back home that night. He came home earlier than usual and he had been staying in that room for countless of hours now. Mokuba tried to make him come out but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of her. His younger brother gave up eventually and left him alone, and he was thankful for that.

Her lips were soft as what he expected them to be but… they lacked warmth, which pained him in ways he couldn't explain. He was quick to kiss her but he was also quick to pull away. The coldness he felt on her lips back there made it look like he had kissed an ice statue instead of her. If she only knew how she trampled on his ego when she didn't respond to his kiss back there…

(skip)

_What in the world was he thinking back there?_ Rian thought, shuddering at the memory of him kissing her inside the elevator earlier. Her head was on her desk and she had been like that for countless of hours now. Office was over by five o'clock and it was already eight o'clock on her watch, meaning she had been staying in her office for three long hours.

His lips were soft and firm and warm and—_heck! What in the world am I thinking?_ She shuddered again and hoped that the feeling he had left on her lips would go away. But the feeling remained even after she came home later that night. God… if he only knew what that simple peck was doing to her system right now…

(skip)

A week later…

_Uh-oh!_ Rian thought in panic as swarms of cameras and microphones started towards her after she stepped out of her car.

"Miss Kayama…?"

"Is it true, Miss Kayama…?"

The press kept on throwing her questions about the divorce and Seto Kaiba's sudden acquisition of almost half of KGC but they were asking mostly about the divorce. She called to the guards stationed at the entrance for help and they were quick to block the press from following her any further.

"Miss Kayama, please…?"

"Just one question, Miss Kayama…?"

_Aah…! Shut up!_ She screamed inside her head and boarded the elevator that would take her up to her office. She arrived a while later and caught her ex-husband seated again behind her desk. The moment her eyes met up with his, her heart started pounding inside her chest. "I still have the controlling shares as far as everyone in this company's concerned so you can't sit there yet," she stated acidly but Kaiba just smirked at her in response.

"I told you before," he began without even bothering to stand up. "My chair in Kaiba Corp. is much more comfortable than yours. But don't worry," he sounded too overconfident, "I won't sit here even after I take over your company."

"You and your mighty inflatable ego," she said in exasperation. "You haven't won the battle yet so don't talk to me like you already bought the whole company. Even if you have the board members' favor, you'll never have the controlling shares."

"Indeed?" he sneered at her then looked at his wristwatch. "Well, well, well… it's almost time for your final judgment." He was talking about the meeting with the other shareholders, which was due in five minutes. She just eyed him coldly while her doubts slowly ate her confidence. _What if the shareholders favor him like the board members did? What if…?_

Her doubts proved themselves to be true after all as she faced one of the biggest dilemmas of her life: signing the resignation paper. The first ten minutes of the meeting were spent with the board members discriminating her abilities because of her age and gender, and the shareholders were just bobbing their heads in agreement. She spent the next ten minutes calming herself from throwing a violent fit by just gritting her teeth. The final ten minutes were consumed with everyone waiting patiently for her to sign the resignation paper and she did, which made everyone in the room, except for her, happy.

She slipped out of the conference room unnoticed because the board members were too busy congratulating each other for overthrowing her. The once fifty-one percent shares she owned were now down to twenty percent that affected her position. Then there was the contract she was forced to sign stating that she CANNOT buy her shares back from her ex-husband even if she had the means to do so.

"Boss, wait!" she heard Matt call out to her but she ignored him and continued walking.

(skip)

It was not easy to adjust but Rian was okay with the way things turned out. Sure she'd lost the ownership of her father's company, but she still has twenty percent shares to hold onto. The board members and even Kaiba couldn't force her to give up her part of the company, and she intend to keep it that way until she can find a way to buy back what was due to her. But for the meantime, she would stay quiet and let the traitors enjoy themselves.

One long month had long since passed and everything was going well for her. She now lives on a decent apartment downtown and is busy running a fine dining restaurant she and her friends have established. Their business has been doing great ever since they've opened it and although it was eating all of her time, she was happy. If her business degree failed to back her up on her struggles in maintaining her control of KGC, at least she could use the things she learned in college in running this restaurant.

But of course, problems still lurked around her and it was in a form of an annoying person. Since the news of her divorce broke out, Seki Azumi started pursuing her relentlessly. There was not a day he wouldn't call her or send her flowers to which she would simply reject or have them returned to him. But what really irked her the most was when he would pay her a visit and try wooing her in front of the customers. If she hadn't been taught good manners, she would have thrown him out or give him a good punch or two.

"Hey Rian! Stop daydreaming and give me a hand here!" Mea yelled at her from the kitchen that brought her back to reality. She ran to the kitchen and saw her friend fanning away the smoke coming from the burned frying pan she was holding.

"Jeez Mea… you're not trying to burn this place down, huh?" Rian joked as she turned the ventilator fan on. The smoke started to disperse and she could now see a teary-eyed Mea wiping the dark stains on her face with her apron. "Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Damn…" Mea muttered and threw the burned frying pan on the sink. "I knew I should've hired a cook after Tori left for her honeymoon!"

"Don't worry, I'll post an ad in the newspaper tomorrow," Rian said as she found another frying pan for Mea to cook on again. "Anything else?" she asked, knowing she had to check back on the customers.

"None. Now leave me alone," Mea answered as she took over the stove once again. Rian walked out of the kitchen and stationed herself comfortably behind the counter where she could see everyone entering and leaving from the glass door. Most of their customers were businessmen who liked holding their business meetings over lunch or dinner. And today, she would get to see again the person who had caused one of the major turning points of her life.

(skip)

Seki Azumi stepped inside Circe's and headed straight into a table for two on a dimly lit corner. He was meeting a certain CEO in ten minutes to make a deal and if all goes well, he could win the favor of a certain woman he was pursuing for a very long time.

Rian saw him come in and she thought he would try wooing her again but to her delight, he ignored her and found himself a table in a dim corner. It seemed he would be meeting someone over lunch but she doesn't care. Smiling to herself, she walked back into the kitchen in time when the person that Seki was meeting arrived in the scene.

Seto Kaiba arrived five minutes before twelve and the maitre 'd ushered him to where Seki Azumi was waiting. The dark-haired CEO stood up from his seat when he arrived at their table and held out his hand to him for a handshake. But Kaiba just ignored his gesture and sat himself down across the man he had considered an adversary since the day they met.

"You have twenty minutes. Now talk," Kaiba started the conversation coldly but Seki was undaunted. He had expected this kind of cold treatment from him.

"I want the controlling shares of KGC," Seki replied straightforwardly and Kaiba smirked.

"How about _no_?"

"How about _yes_, damn it! You have no idea what you did to her after you stole her father's company from her!" Seki snapped, not knowing that Kaiba was only taunting him.

"I didn't come here to talk about that woman," Kaiba replied dryly, a cold but dangerous expression crossing his features. "Anything else?"

"Is it so hard for you to answer my question?" Seki asked back coldly.

"I don't need to answer you." Kaiba smirked again, crossing his arms on his chest and waited for him to retaliate but Seki was silent. "Then it's my turn to ask," he began, staring him straight in the eye. "Why do you care for that woman?"

"That's personal."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, but if you really want to know…" Seki paused, thinking if he should continue or not. He opted for the first one. "I love her."

"Pathetic." Kaiba said coldly, though his ears must've twitched after hearing his confession.

"For you it is, but to me it isn't." Seki sounded genuinely serious but Kaiba wasn't _that_ interested to hear more. "I'll do anything to have her."

Kaiba had one brow raised in cynicism but something inside of him had started to boil. "And you believe that she will love you if you buy back KGC for her? You really are an idiot."

"I don't think so, Kaiba. Even if you were her husband once upon a time, I doubt you ever knew her."

"I don't know her and I never had any intention of doing so," Kaiba grunted and straightened himself up. "Your twenty minutes is up, Azumi. If you're ready to talk about other matters aside from your stupid obsession with my ex-wife, you're welcome in my office."

(skip)

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Mea asked as she stared at Rian, who was wearing a waitress' uniform in slight horror.

"Ani's sick so I sent her home," Rian answered, referring to one of the waitresses. "We're still short on employees and Tori's not around to help us out so I'm substituting for the meantime. Why? Does this uniform look bad on me?" she asked while staring down at herself.

"Not really. But what the hell…?" Mea muttered as she handed Rian a tray of food. "Take this to Table 13 now and come back quick, okay?" She then pushed Rian out of the kitchen and returned to what she was doing.

"Okay… table number thirteen, here I come," Rian said to herself as she made her way to the dining area. Most of the tables were already occupied and it made all the more easy for her to find what she was looking for. She made a quick turn to the left since table thirteen was somewhere near the corner and she almost bumped into a customer if she hadn't been paying attention. Stepping aside, she let the said customer pass whose white trench coat was billowing oh so beautifully behind him while he walked. She then resumed her way, not knowing the person she almost bumped into had recognized her.

(skip)

"So it is you." Rian automatically stopped walking after hearing that familiar voice. She then turned around and saw her ex-husband leaning on the wall before the counter.

"Kaiba?" She stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question," he said and swept her profile in a scrutinizing gaze. "You know what? You looked better in that outfit. I never thought being a waitress suits you better than a company president does." He sneered and received a scowl from her.

"Why thank you for your snide comment, Mr. Kaiba…" _Who the hell does he think he is?_ "But I'm not—" she was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from someone's phone.

Taking out his phone, Kaiba grunted in annoyance. "What?" he demanded impatiently to whoever was on the other line. He listened for a few seconds and quickly ended the ended the conversation saying, "I'll be there in half an hour." He turned to her about to say something but changed his mind at the last minute.

She just watched in relieved silence as Kaiba walked out of the glass door towards the waiting limo outside. Sighing, she returned to the kitchen and continued working the whole day.

(skip)

"Azumi did what I expected him to do so the plan remains unchanged. You know what to do next," a man from a nearby table said on the phone as he watched the dark-haired CEO cautiously.

"I did plan B ahead of schedule, sir. I already found the person you asked me to look for," came the answer from the other line and he smiled.

"Good. I want him ready by next week. We have a company to buy." He was about to end the conversation when his crony spoke again.

"Sir… what about the old man? He kept on coughing out blood every now and then and—"

"Don't worry," he assured the person from the other line, "just give him his medicines and he'll live. Don't let him die yet, all right, Bock? I'll personally kill him with my own two hands once I buy off those controlling shares from that Seto Kaiba, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." With that, he stood up from his table and left.

(skip)

The day after, at an insurance company…

"Wow…" Rian muttered in disbelief while staring at the check she was holding in front of her eyes. "This is an awful lot of insurance money! Are you sure you're giving this to me?" she asked the two insurance agents seated in front of her.

"You father, Mr. Kozou Kayama has always been one of our most important clients and it's only right for us to return the favor," the lawyer said to her. "Well congratulations, Ms. Kayama. As you said, that's an awful lot of money. Your father must've always thought about your well-being because aside from you, he had no other beneficiaries." He held out his hand to her and she took it with grace.

"Thank you very much!" She bowed her head to them, a typical gesture for the Japanese when showing their gratitude. With that, she left the insurance company with a big smile on her face.

Now she has all the money to buy back not just the controlling shares but the whole of her father's company as well. But how could she do that without ever breaking the rules the stupid contract had set upon her?

**

* * *

Author's Notes**: It took me seven versions of this chapter before EoI and I decided what to post. Stupid mind block! Oh and Circe's is the name of the restaurant where Rian is working. Anyways, here's the shout-out portion for you people who reviewed the previous chapter: 

**SukiLovesAnime** – I enjoyed my vacation, thank you. And thanks again for your comment. –smiles-

**Chika of the high Mts** – there's more… uh… persuasions coming from Kaiba's part that are far more "persuasive" than that _little down payment_. –grins- Thanks!

**Anei** – Thank you for reminding me and for your review as well. –smiles- Thanks!

**Josephine Jekyl **– as usual… Kaiba's the epitome of meanness. But he'll be nicer in the later chapters (if he doesn't like being held up in some uh… situations –winks-). Thanks!

**Telecoi** – I really want to get them divorced so I can kick-start the romance in a different way. –grins- Thanks!

**mc **– don't worry, dear. There'll be more kissing in the later chapters so stay tuned. Thanks!

**Dark Priestess Girl** – wow… glad to know you liked this story. Thanks!

**XXTwistedzxzangeLXx** – eh… so you went to check my story quizzes in quizilla. Thanks for that but I can't promise an update yet. Oh and thank you also for your review.

**storylover03** – bastard? You mean the one who tried to shoot Mokie? Thanks for the review!

**yourluckystars **– thanks! –smiles-


	14. Collision

Chapter 14: **Collision**

A week later, at Kaiba Corporation…

"I'm getting straight to the point. I want your twenty percent," Kaiba said flatly to the person seated across him.

"What?" Rian asked, stunned by his straightforwardness.

"Are you deaf? I said I want your twenty percent," he repeated and returned her empty stare with a glare.

It took her some moments to recover and when she did, she was more than ready to retaliate. "No."

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf? I said NO." It was her turn to glare at him. "You already own sixty percent and total control of my father's company so why are you still after what I have?"

"Because I'm still not satisfied with what I have," was his answer while scrutinizing her from his position.

"Then my answer's still _no_. Goodbye Mr. Kaiba," she said with finality and stood up.

"And where do you think you're going? Our conversation's not over yet." His eyes followed at her back coldly as she headed for the door.

"Well for me, it's over," she said before closing the door.

_We're far from over, woman. No businessman in his right mind would turn me, Seto Kaiba, down_. He threatened mentally, a smirk playing on his lips. Standing from his chair, he walked around his desk and headed for the door to follow her.

(skip)

"Start, damn it!" Rian cursed in frustration when her car failed to start yet again. "Crap… why is this happening to me?" she asked out loud then started banging her head on the stirring wheel.

Fate hadn't been on her side even after she received a large sum of insurance money. She'd spent these past few days convincing most of the businessmen he knew to help her buy back the controlling shares from her ex-husband. But once they find out who they would be dealing with, they turn her down immediately.

She can't blame those people though. Going against "The Great Seto Kaiba" is like saying goodbye to their precious companies. But on the lighter side, she managed to gain their amazement. No sane businessman would take a stand against Kaiba, so they said. She begged to disagree though. Her father was sane enough when he forced the guy to marry her and got away unharmed. But her father died so Kaiba was taking revenge on her instead. How ironic.

Then there was the phone call from Mr. Personality asking if she could come to Kaiba Corp. to talk about KGC. She was skeptical in the beginning but agreed to meet him later on, thinking he might've changed his mind and sell her back the controlling shares. But to her utmost dismay, he was just after what was left of her.

Successive taps on the window brought her back to reality and she turned her head to where the tapping came from. Cold blue eyes met her blue green ones in an amused gaze and she gave an inward groan. "What are you do—oh no you won't!" She realized his intention and attempted to lock the door. But Kaiba was quick enough to open the door and got himself inside the car with ease.

"Drive," he said, authority apparent in his voice. When she didn't make any attempt of following him, he glared at her and barked, "I said drive! Now move!"

"You have your own limo so why are you in my car?" she questioned, hostility in her tone.

"Stop asking and drive."

"Sorry to disappoint you but this car won't even start," she said, hoping that information had annoyed him somehow.

"What did you say?"

"I said this car wouldn't start. I tried so many times but to no avail. Care to try?" she challenged.

"What the hell…?" he grunted and nudged her aside, his hand reaching for the keys. He turned it and to her annoyance (and disbelief), the engine came alive. "Now drive."

_What the heck…?_ she thought, totally embarrassed when he proved her wrong. Admitting defeat, she stepped on the gas and drove the car out of Kaiba Corporation. "Where are we going?" she asked, unable to bear the silence between them.

"Just drive. I'll tell you when and where you can stop the car," he answered while looking out the window. But he was actually staring at her faint reflection. She sighed and bit her lower lip to prevent a retort from coming out. Anyway, she was the one behind the wheels so she has the upper hand in this situation.

(skip)

"Turn left, we're almost there," Kaiba instructed and she did what she was told. A few minutes later, she was parking her car in front of an expensive looking restaurant.

"What the…? You made me drive around the city for forty-five minutes just to eat out here?" she exclaimed.

"You could say that. Now get out of the car," he said in a voice full of authority.

"No thanks, but I'd rather stay here," she retorted and received a piercing glare from him.

"Is that so?" he asked, a playful smirk on his lips. "Suit yourself," he said before snatching the keys from the ignition. He twirled the object around his finger and she made an attempt to snatch it back from him.

"What the hell is your problem? Give it back!" she half-yelled at him and tried once again to get her car keys back.

"I think I'll hold on to this one for the meantime," he said amusedly. He then got out of the car and walked up to the restaurant's entrance while his companion was fuming mad inside the car.

(skip)

The maitre 'd led the two of them to a table beside a window overlooking a beautiful oriental garden. Her eyes took awe with the sight while the maitre d' pulled out a chair for her. Kaiba already took his seat and watched in amusement while she stared dreamily out the window.

He coughed to catch her attention and was successful. Rian turned her eyes to him and realized that she was still standing. Flushing red with embarrassment, she quickly took her seat and clasped her hands on her lap.

"Sorry," he said after a long moment of silence. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze, surprised that the said word actually existed in his vocabulary.

"Is there something wrong with my ears or did you just say—"

"Don't get any ideas," he cut her off. "It seems your ears and mind are not properly working today. I apologized because I disturbed your daydreaming," he added with a smirk and she scowled at him. She was about to say something but words deserted her all of a sudden. She tightened her lips and looked out the window again after throwing him a short glare.

He leaned back lazily on his seat enjoying the frown on her face while trying to suppress his amusement. His eyes then wandered from her face to her eyes and he was suddenly confused. Moments ago, her eyes were the color of the shallow sea that allowed him to read her like an open book. Now, her eyes reflected the deepest part of the sea, visible but intangible.

_Ah crap! When will he stop staring?_ she asked inside her mind. Though the view outside was breathtaking, it failed comparison to how he took her breath away, literally, by the way he stared. Her great wall of defense was crumbling slowly and if she doesn't do anything to distract him, she would surely melt.

Heaven must've answered her prayers when she heard him clear his throat though he was still staring at her. "Are you going to spend the whole day staring out that window?" he asked as she shifted her eyes to look at him.

"No," she answered him flatly.

"Good," he said and motioned the waiter who stood nearby to serve them.

(skip)

"Kaiba?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, about to take another spoonful of caviar into his mouth.

"Why did you bring me here?" she questioned suspiciously that made him forget for a moment how delicious his food was.

"It was YOU who brought me here."

"With your instruction, sir," she quipped.

Silence.

"So… why did you bring me here?" she repeated.

"I just want you to have lunch with me. Is there anything wrong with that?" he lied.

"Yes," she replied and tried to avoid her gaze from her plate and Kaiba's.

"How so?" He then took another spoonful of his caviar.

Rian tried to hide the look of disgust in her face before answering. "Because something tells me you're up to something."

Her perceptiveness never failed to amaze him, or so he thought. Should he tell her his true intentions? His mind started to calculate.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "All right then," he began. "I told you once how persuasive I can be when I want to get my hands on something."

"So?"

"So I want your twenty percent."

"My answer's still no. No. No. No. Can I have my keys and go now?"

"My answer's a no. Sit back and eat. You haven't touched your food yet."

"I don't mean to be rude but fish eggs aren't my taste."

"Suit yourself," Kaiba said dismissively and enjoyed the rest of his meal.

(skip)

Rian, after leaving the restaurant hours ago, was now behind the wheels going from place to place acting as Kaiba's driver cum personal assistant cum secretary cum escort. It irritated her more knowing that she was left with no other choice but to follow the man beside her on the passenger seat.

_Why did he have to bring me to his stupid appointments?_ she thought in frustration. _The nerve of that guy? How dare he order me around? _She sighed. "Damn it…" she cursed under her breath.

Kaiba turned to look at her, pretending not to hear her curse. "Did you just say something or are you daydreaming again?"

"Mind your own business," she grunted.

(skip)

At the front gate of the Kaiba mansion…

"What the…? I don't need to get my car inside your property! What's the purpose of your feet if you can't even walk with it?"

"I'm tired from my appointments the whole day."

"Tired?" she exclaimed. "I'm the one who's been driving this car since you decided ON YOUR OWN to assign me as your driver. I was the one who carried your goddamned briefcase that must've weighed more than a ton and made me follow you! And besides, I missed my lunch and dinner because you took all the rights in choosing what I'll eat!"

Kaiba smiled sardonically, remembering their dinner. Rian was adamant to eat at first but when she saw what was served, she automatically lost her appetite. He fully remembered what her exact words were after seeing the entrée. _"Ugh… what the hell is that?"_

"What the hell are you smiling about?" she demanded.

"I just remembered something funny," he answered, still smiling.

She didn't like Kaiba's smile at that moment. It reminded her of their dinner earlier, chicken livers. Sure it looked delectable with all the green and the smell of the red wine from the sauce but still, a liver's a liver. She looked at him and said, "Just get out of my car so I can go home. I'm really, really tired."

With no words, Kaiba stepped out of the car.

(skip)

Kaiba walked inside the house still wondering why he had to take Rian to his appointments. His original plan was just to annoy and threaten her a little but it seemed that his plan backfired on him… in a good way though.

"You're back at last!" Mokuba said from the top of the stairs and slowly descended. "How'd you get home when the limo arrived HOURS before you?" he asked.

"I asked somebody to drive me home."

"Who?"

"An extremely annoying girl," Kaiba answered and added in a soft tone, "with unusual eyes."

"Oh?" was all that Mokuba said before heading back upstairs. _With unusual eyes, huh? I think I know who that is_.

(skip)

"Ugh…so…darn…tired…" Rian moaned and threw her dead tired body down the bed. _Damn you Seto Kaiba…! This day goes down to your debt list! _she threatened emptily.

_What are you up to now, Kaiba…?_ That question nagged at her the whole night.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: If you're wondering why it took me long to update, it's because I can't log in to my account. There's this HTTP Error 503 page I've been seeing for three straight days! Well anyway, I'd like to thank EoI and Mea for the completion of this chapter! Thank you and another million thank you to both of you. Anyways, here's the shout-out portion for you people who reviewed the previous chapter/s: 

**SukiLovesAnime **– Thanks! )

**mc **– Thanks!

**Telecoi** – ooh… party! Teehee… thanks!

**Aliccia** – yay! A new reader! Thanks!

**Josephine Jekyl** – hehe… Kaiba wants her but is too stubborn to admit it. Thanks!

**Chika of the high Mts** – that's the challenge I'm trying to overcome. Thanks!

**B.E.W.DwarriorPrincess** – maybe you're right coz I created Seki to always cause problems in this story. But then again, Rian hates the guy. Thanks!

**Anei** – Thanks!

**LazerWulf** – thanks for telling me about my mistakes. I have a beta-reader but she doesn't help much in the editing coz it's my responsibility in the first place. She does give me a few good tips though. And about Matt, let's say he's the minor character that'll cause a remarkable turning point in this story (there are some giveaways mentioned in the previous chapters). And you're right about Seki being an S.O.B. coz that's his purpose. Thanks!

**darkblinds** – I don't mind. I know Rian's inconsistent as a character but I want her to be always in the middle, not too kind, a bit of annoying… you get the idea. And when the old man dies, I just have to dig the fake one out and bury him somewhere and then place the old man in his rightful resting place. The media would be in a frenzy but maybe Kaiba's money could shut them up. –grins- Thanks!

**storylover03** – here's a bit of explanation (and it's also a spoiler): Rian will hire somebody to buy back the controlling shares and in turn, she will buy those controlling shares from the person she hired to buy them. That way, she will not break the contract. Sounds confusing? –smiles- Thanks!

**Minor Arcana **– glad you liked this story. Thanks!


	15. Purely Business

Chapter 15: **Purely Business**

In her dream, Rian cowered like a scared dog in a corner with fingers pointing accusingly at her. "Murderer!" they spat at her contemptuously. "Murderer!" they repeated and she covered her ears this time to block their unanimous accusation.

"I didn't kill her! She slipped out of my hand… I didn't kill her!" then she screamed.

"For crying out loud, shut up!" Mea threw a bolster pillow towards the person who disturbed her sleep but she missed. Then Rian was silent. "What was that all about? Ah never mind!" and the raven-haired woman went back to sleep.

Rian opened her eyes a few moments later and stared up the ceiling in deep thought. She could hear Mea murmuring while sleeping soundly on the sofa. Guilt washed over her knowing she stole her friend's bed even though she had her own apartment. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. Without thinking, she brought up her left hand and examined her wrist for a mark. The scar had already faded through the years but she could still see the cut that once marred that area. She sighed again and tossed to her side to face the window and she couldn't stop the memories from flooding back to her mind.

_No one can save me now…_

Those were the words that Mio wrote in her suicide note and Rian found it really hard to detach them all from her conscience. If she only held on tight. If she only held on tighter. If only… if only …if only…

It was already the wee hours of the morning when Rian was finally able to fall asleep. There was little time to decide once she wakes up later in the day if she would attend Mio's service or not.

(skip)

"You sure you don't want to go?" Mea asked her friend for the umpteenth time and again, Rian shook her head no.

"I'm sorry but I really can't," Rian said dismissively and held out a bouquet of flowers to Mea. "I have to attend an important meeting this afternoon at KGC. I've been neglecting my duties in that company for far too long."

"Hah! So the meeting is more important than Mio's service, huh?" Mea accused.

"Well as much as I want to go, you know I'm not welcome there." Rian crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that," Mea said then added in a whisper, "coward!"

"What did you say?" Rian snapped.

"Nothing." Mea jumped into the driver's seat of her red convertible. "Well, I'm going to pick you up after that meeting, okay? Ta ta!" And then she was gone.

"Coward, huh?" Rian said to herself as she stood grimacing on the sidewalk. _Maybe you're right…_

(skip)

That afternoon, at KGC…

"What can you say about the matter, Ms. Kayama?" someone from the board members suddenly asked, intent on humiliating the young woman to everyone present in the meeting since she was apparently not listening.

But Rian was listening to the discussion, although half of her thoughts were somewhere else. She raised her eyes from the papers in front of her and threw her questioner an unreadable look. Then she fixed her eyes to the person seated at the head of the table where her stare was met halfway with icy blue intensity. "Well I think we shouldn't close USoft just because it isn't doing well since last year. What about the people who are working there? Are we really that COLD HEARTED to just put those talented people out of commission?" Her blue green orbs openly challenged Kaiba's icy blue ones.

"So let those people suffer the consequence of their incompetence," Kaiba said smugly, his eyes raking in Rian's clad-in-black profile. "Close down that software company. That is my final decision." He tilted his chin up arrogantly and smirked which earned him a very annoyed look from her. Everyone in the room bobbed their heads in agreement except Rian and Matt, who was seated beside her.

"I should have known better," Rian shook her head in dismay. "So much for asking my opinion."

"It's business ethics," the board member who asked Rian earlier stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You are entitled to say what you want in company matters being the second major stock holder. But of course, the one who has the controlling shares will have the final say."

_Bullshit! And was it also business ethics when you sold part of your shares to the bastard over there without asking for my frigging opinion?_ She was tempted to shout her thoughts out loud but she remained firm and in control. "Call it whatever you want, but I'm against Mr. Kaiba's decision." She crossed her arms. "None of you have the right to close down that place. It's mine. And in black and white." Everyone fell silent. She continued, "it is specifically noted that that factory is part of my share. No one can contest it," she looked Kaiba straight in the eye, "only my father." Then she walked out.

(skip)

"I got to hand it to you," Matt praised Rian with a smile. "It looked like you just slapped them with a rotten fish from the looks of their faces." She remained silent, trying to control her hands from shivering. She couldn't contain her anger earlier and it just burst out all of a sudden. So what if those idiotic board members were against her? They could never touch her share. Ever. Matt noticed the amusement on Rian's face and wondered how she managed to escape her predicament. "How can you be so sure that they won't touch that factory again?"

She smiled again, sardonically this time. "Five years ago, that place is already and still, under my name. It's irrevocable! Only my father could change it," she snorted. "Not even my relatives. Not that they care anyway," she added in a small voice.

"What about the will?" Matt asked.

Rian jerked her head in surprise to look at him. Confusion mirrored in her eyes then asked, "What will?"

"Yes. A will. Your father's will."

"Huh?" she was amazed. "Did he actually make one? How come I don't know about it? Where is it?"

"Your father's lawyer has it," Matt answered. "I contacted him a few days after your father died and I was even expecting a call from him even before the burial because of the incident. But then it was the secretary who returned my call and informed me that he was out of the country without saying when he would be back."

"O…kay," was all that Rian could say.

"Aren't you worried that Mr. Kaiba could take over your remaining shares?"

"Nope," she was confident with her answer. "Not one bit." Then she paused in deep thought. "It just puzzles me though, why is he still after what's left when he already have the controlling shares?"

"I could guess," Matt hinted. And he told her what he knew.

(skip)

At a café two blocks away from KGC, Rian patiently waited for Mea to pick her up since her car was being fixed in an automotive shop. She was finishing her fifth cup of strong green tea when she spotted Kaiba's infamous limo stop in front of the café. She shook her head upon seeing how the CEO stepped into the open almost dramatically. Most of the female population around looked at him like he was some kind of royalty. She humph-ed while her eyes followed him as he entered the café leaving all the females outside still staring agape after him. _Shoot! Is it time for round 2 already?_ she thought with a quirked brow.

"You never fail to amaze me, woman," Kaiba said in a hostile manner as he took the empty seat across from hers. "And don't say a word. I'm not done talking yet," he snapped when Rian tried to open her mouth to speak. "Your incompetence brought your damned company into the brink of bankruptcy but I stepped in and saved it from falling apart. All I want in exchange is for you to give up your share… willingly and not your continuous resistance and antagonism."

"Hah! So what you're trying to say is that I'm some kind of ingrate?"

He smirked. "Precisely."

Rian was undaunted. "So if I'm an ingrate, you're an opportunistic snake."

"Careful with what you say, woman." Kaiba warned her in a soft but dangerous voice. "I'll stay on my good side if I were you."

"Oh I am still on my good side but if I'm with you, I'd rather display my horns." She crossed her arms.

He stifled a laugh and received a glare for doing so. "You forgot to mention your tail."

"Ha ha! I'm not trying to be funny, Mr. Kaiba and you should do the same."

His expression returned to being stern and unsympathetic. "All right. Since this discussion is getting nowhere, we'll continue it tomorrow night. I'll have Roland pick you up at six." He didn't give her a chance to turn him down again, which was something she was really good at.

(skip)

"Ooh… dinner date!" Mea giggled like a schoolgirl, which annoyed Rian all the more. "But I'm surprised you didn't turn him down."

"I couldn't," Rian said while she read the latest financial report that Matt gave her earlier. "Because he didn't give me a chance to do so." She shifted her weight to one side of the couch to avoid crumpling the documents scattered beside her.

"Well anyway," the raven-haired changed the subject, "what happened to the meeting? You looked kind of upset when I picked you up this afternoon."

"As usual," the dark-blonde made some dismissive gestures with her free hand, "everyone was against me except Matt. And after the meeting, he told me something _really interesting_ that I felt so murderous at that time."

"Ooh… scary! What did he tell you?"

"That I was used to be some sort of pawn for revenge." Rian bit her lower lip until it hurt. "Now I know THE REAL REASON why dad was so adamant when he married me to…to that guy," she snorted. "And I also found out why Kaiba's interested with my share."

"Okay. Tell me."

Rian sighed first then gathered her voice for one long explanation. "It was no secret that my dad and Gozaburo Kaiba were good friends. Matt told me something happened in Kaiba Corporation a long time ago where Gozaburo Kaiba was forced to step down from his position as CEO and his son took over for him. Before he died, he left a will and entrusted it to my dad. According to that will, my marriage with the younger Kaiba would ensure both our companies' interests. But the truth was Gozaburo Kaiba wanted to get back at his son for something he did to him."

"Ouch! So I supposed your father agreed to help this Gozaburo Kaiba to exact revenge from his son?" Mea concluded in a Sherlock Holmes manner.

"Bingo! But their plan didn't work." Rian snapped her fingers. "And for the final blow, Seto Kaiba is interested with share because—I don't want to go into details. But it has something to do with this particular company under me. Its name is USoft and it used to be a part of Kaiba Corporation before dad bought it. Remember the time when dad sent me into an urgent out-of-the-country business trip?" Mea nodded. "Well apparently, USoft's base of operation used to be in Nevis until it was put out of commission. But Gozaburo Kaiba put USoft back into business and together with my dad, they funded this small company to develop a special software. And that's all I know for now."

"Wow! Matt sure knows a lot, huh?"

"Of course, he does. He's not just my father's secretary, he's also his most trusted apprentice." Rian smiled to herself and busied herself with the financial report once more.

(skip)

"I believe this place is a lot more comfortable than that rundown hotel you stayed at for quite some time, don't you think?" The old man heard _him_ but he was too weak to answer. "Are you going to give up now, old man?" _he_ asked, a cruel smile adorning his lips. "Well it's too early for you to die. How many times I've told you that your daughter would be the first to go? Oh well, no need to answer. Just stay there and hold on to your pathetic life. I don't want you to die in a natural way. It'll spoil my plans." Then the old man heard the soft click of the door telling him that _he_ just left.

_Oh God… send someone to warn my daughter about him…_ Kozou Kayama prayed wholeheartedly like his life depended on it. Since his condition worsened, he learned that prayer was his only remaining lifeline. The call of death beckoned him to follow with each passing day but he held on tight to his already flickering life. Oh what he wouldn't give in exchange for one small chance to warn her daughter from the terrible fate that awaits her. _May the bastard's soul be damned to the deepest part of hell!_ he cursed the son he never recognized.

(skip)

"So you're not going to come and watch me perform in school tomorrow night?" Mokuba didn't sound disappointed but the way he toyed with his dinner told Kaiba otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba." Kaiba found it hard to say those words being the proud man he was.

"Don't be," Mokuba said, meeting his older brother's eyes from across the dining table. "I know how important that dinner meeting is to you and I don't want to get in the way of your work." He had no idea that Kaiba would be meeting Rian tomorrow night.

"I'm relieved to hear that."

Mokuba sighed in resignation and finished his food. "I'm done. If you'll excuse me," he said and exited the dining room in grace. _And the lesson for today is to live life with less expectations…_ he thought wryly as he made his way upstairs. He went into his room and locked himself in knowing Kaiba would check on him later on.

His feet brought him in front of the study table situated on a corner of his room where he pulled out the center drawer and took out a black-and-white picture of a woman he knew. His older brother planned to dispose the said picture even before the divorce but he sneaked into Kaiba's study one time and took it without his knowledge. Mokuba grinned sheepishly at the memory then took out his phone and dialed some numbers.

(skip)

"What is it, Mokuba?" Rian asked as she brushed some loose hair off her face. She held the phone securely on one ear while her other hand was busy arranging the pages of the financial report.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" the teenager inquired from the other line.

_No._ "Um… yes. Why?"

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Mokuba sounded happy. "Listen, I'm doing a solo violin performance in school tomorrow night and I was wondering if you could come and watch?" he seemed uncertain on this part.

"Violin you say?" she sounded nostalgic. Mea raised an eyebrow upon hearing Rian's wistful question and pitied her somewhat.

"Uh-huh! So… will you come and watch me perform?"

_I'm sorry but I can't._ "Sure. What time and where?"

He gave her the name of his school. "Be there before six. I'll ask them to reserve the best seat for you. Thanks. Bye." The line went busy.

"What about your dinner date with the older Kaiba?" Mea asked Rian immediately after she put her phone down the coffee table.

"It's a dinner meeting and not a date, okay?" the dark blonde corrected and finished gathering the documents in front of her. "And to answer your question, I'm not going."

(skip)

The one-minute interval for the next performer to take his stand on the stage ended and the lights in the auditorium went out. Rian sat quietly in the third row and waited patiently for the spotlight to hit the center of the stage where Mokuba would be performing shortly. A few moments later, everyone fell quiet as a shadow walked up the stage and took a proud stance to start his performance.

The spotlight finally made its way to the center stage where Mokuba stood proud with a beautiful handcrafted violin in hand. His dark eyes searched the audience area for a moment and easily found who he was looking for. Rian gave him a nod and that was all he needed to start fiddling.

A beautiful melody enchanted the audience except for Rian who felt like crying at that moment. But she held her tears back knowing it was useless to cry over something she'd lost a long time ago.

It was halfway through Mokuba's performance when she felt somebody took the empty seat on her left. She sniffed and wiped the lone tear that fell from her eyes lest she embarrass herself to the person seated beside her.

"If you're done with your theatrics, I'll see you outside," Kaiba whispered in her ear that almost made her flinch.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the very, very long delay, dear readers. I'm busy with school so the next update will take long. Now that I've said that, here's the shout-out for you people who reviewed the previous chapter:

**SukiLovesAnime**, **Aliccia**, **storylover03**, **orlandobaby**, **Red Rose Yuki**, **SirisAnkh**, **Silver Fantasy** – Thanks! )

**Minor Arcana** – I know some of the basics but I didn't know about Kaiba's favorite food. And yes, he'll get more aggressive (or maybe not quote-unquote: Sneaky Mokuba ) in the future. Thanks!

**Telecoi** – hmm… Kaiba might be up to something rash, depending on Rian's decision. Thanks!

**Chika of the high Mts** – it's in the name: Kayama Group of Companies (KGC). Twenty percent is already large even though Kaiba owns sixty percent. A bit of explanation here, Kaiba only has control over those companies under his sixty percent. There are still some companies left and most of them are under Rian's twenty percent. Oh and they are completely divorced. They went through the mutual agreement type of divorce where they filed (no, I mean it was Rian who did that) for divorce at the town hall, sign some papers then it's all over. Sorry if I didn't go through the details. Thanks!

**darkblinds** – whoa there… this is Kaiba Rian's dealing with. We know what the guy is capable of. Well thanks for your comment.

**Josephine Jekyl** – oh she'll have all the time in the world rejecting him. Thanks!

**meachan** – wow! You now have an account here, huh? Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it. (and I promise not to bother you and EoI too much). Oh and don't worry about your uh… hemorrhage. I know EoI can take care you. (EoI: heh!) Thanks for the review!

**tensui** – Rian didn't get kidnapped thanks to Mokuba's meddling. If you're confused, try reading chapter 12 again.


	16. Prequel to Death

Chapter 16: **Prequel to Death**

"If you're done with your theatrics, I'll see you outside."

"Now?" Rian managed to ask.

"Now," Kaiba said with finality.

She bit her lower lip. "I'll go after Mokuba's number is over. But until then, why don't you sit back and watch. He's looking at our direction you know." Her eyes flickered toward the stage where Mokuba was still performing, amazement and happiness evident on his handsome face.

The CEO mumbled something incoherent, a curse intended for her probably but he leaned back on his seat and watched the remaining part of his sibling's performance. It didn't take long though and the next thing Rian knew, she was clapping her hands together with the other guests for a performance well done.

"Stop clapping and get moving," Kaiba interrupted, authority in his tone. He was already up on his feet and his height, much to the dark blonde's annoyance, was really intimidating. Her five foot six frame doesn't stand a chance at that time so there was nothing for her to do but follow him out of the auditorium.

(skip)

Meanwhile, at KGC…

The office was devoid of any lights but Matt was comfortable working in the dark. It was already eight in the evening, two hours and a half since office hours officially ended but the task at hand made him forget all about the time. For some reason, the records of sales and the weekly financial reports don't match. And for a busy and perfectionist worker like him, documents that don't match meant big problems for the company especially for a certain young woman he knew.

"Those idiotic board members are really out to get you, now huh, Rian?" he said to himself as he corrected some suspicious numbers on the screen. He typed a few more numbers but that was it. He couldn't edit the files any further or else he'd make it more complicated. Rian wasn't that fond of numbers, he knew that for a fact.

He was about to shut the computer down when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open. Come in," he said and the old floor janitor appeared on the doorway.

"Still working at this time of the night, Mr. Jin?" the old man asked.

"No, I'm already done. Are the elevators still in operation?"

"No sir, they've already shut the power down an hour ago. There was some problem with the private elevator earlier. I'm sorry but you have to use the stairs this time."

"That's all right. I need some exercise anyway," Matt said then picked up his suitcase. He walked around the table and headed for the door while the janitor started cleaning the room. "Mr. Sen?" he turned his head and met the old man's questioning gaze. "Did the maintenance crew fix the problem with the private elevator earlier?"

"No sir, they haven't. Said it was the technical crew's job."

"Really?" Matt said to himself thoughtfully.

(skip)

"So I suppose I deserve a tirade now, huh?"

"Not quite, woman. You deserve more than that," the CEO snapped, unleashing his pent-up irritation for the first time. "You're supposed to meet me for dinner at six! Do you have any idea what time is it?"

Rian turned her eyes toward the wall clock nearby. "Five minutes past eight," she answered in half-amused half-mocking tone.

Kaiba muttered a curse. "Calm, are we? Let's see how calm you are when I'm through with you."

"Ooh, scary…" blue green orbs stared icily back at him. "So what will you do to me then? Sentence me to death?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Oh come on!" Rian made some gestures with her hands. "You exact too much for something too little. All right, I know I'm at fault here—somehow for not showing up to this dinner meeting of yours but I don't remember agreeing to it."

"And you didn't disagree either."

"Because you didn't give me the chance to do so!"

"Well what's the use of the telephone? You could have called me and told me you won't show up."

"Really now? Suppose if I did call you to tell you I won't show up, will you be okay with that?" she crossed her arms then tapped her fingers impatiently.

_Hell no! _Kaiba glared at her. If she only knew how worr—long he had waited for her. He was already there at their meeting place thirty minutes before six just to make sure everything was set. If he only knew this would happen, he wouldn't have bothered.

"Lost your tongue, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked, one eyebrow arched in cynicism.

"No," Kaiba gave her one of his signature smirks. "Consider yourself lucky, Ms. Kayama. Your so-called tirade would have to wait but until then…" he purposely cut his sentence to acknowledge his younger brother's presence.

"Did I interrupt you two or something?" Mokuba asked, appearing from Rian's back.

(skip)

The day after…

"Today you have a meeting with the foreign investors at 10, another meeting with the board members after that and a site inspection downtown after lunch. Then we'll head back here and fill up the remaining reports in your desk and—" Matt stopped and took notice of the young woman whose head was on the desk. "And I think we need to add a visit to the clinic in your schedule. Are you okay, boss?"

"Uh-hmm…" Rian moaned, her headache's intensity increasing by the minute. She brought her head up and looked at his father's secretary with sullen eyes. "I'm sorry… can you please repeat my schedule for today?"

"Sure. A visit to the clinic is first on the list," Matt said, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine…" she moaned again. "I just need an analgesic." She began rubbing her temples.

Matt closed his notes then shook his head. "No, I think you should go down to the clinic. You look very pale. I'll go with you." He moved to her side and tried to help her up but she brushed his hands aside.

"Thanks Matt, but I can manage." Her steps were unsteady as she made her way to the door. "I'll be back in a jiff," she said before closing the door.

At the hallway, she boarded an elevator and paid no attention to the other person who was already inside before her. The person who happened to be a board member took offense of the young woman's indifference to his presence saying, "Young people sure has no respect for their elders these days, no?"

Rian didn't seem to hear him though so he had to cough a couple of times before she finally took notice of him. "Oh sorry, I didn't recognize you, sir," was her diffident statement, a throbbing pain shooting through her head. "You were…saying something?" The old man didn't answer. Instead, he took a disk out of his pocket and handed it to her. She was hesitant to take it.

"Take it. It'll come in handy sooner or later."

(skip)

At the Kaiba Corporation…

The figures looked stable but something told Kaiba it wasn't. KGC's financial report doesn't match that company's records so even a simple moron could understand that something WAS DEFINITELY wrong. _Can't expect less for that woman to screw her company up,_ he thought and leaned back tiredly on his executive seat.

He leaned forward a few moments later and pressed the button of the intercom saying, "Place a direct call to Rian Kayama's office now," to his secretary and waited. A couple of minutes later, his secretary buzzed in that Rian Kayama was not in her office.

"I asked Ms. Kayama's secretary to tell her to return your call when she gets—" he cut the communication off. He then brought his attention back to the monitor and started deleting the reports from KGC.

Afterwards, he leaned back on his seat, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. _This should be easy enough for you to deal with, woman. Otherwise, breaking you myself won't be fun at all…_

(skip)

Back at KGC…

The pain reliever already took effect the moment Rian stepped out of the company clinic. On her way back to her office, she couldn't help but wonder why the board member from earlier gave her a disk saying it'd come in handy for her sooner or later even though they're enemies.

"I'll find out once I see what's inside this thing," she said to herself, slipping the disk inside her pocket before opening the door of her office.

"Oh good, you're back," Matt began as he stood up from one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. "Mr. Kaiba called you a few minutes ago but since you weren't here earlier, his secretary asked me to tell you to return his call."

"So he called, huh?" Rian marched over to her desk and took her place behind it. "But why should I return his call?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "To make sure you'll show up in his company meeting later?"

"Hmm… maybe," she sighed tiredly. "What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter to ten. You have a meeting with the Korean investors at ten. You sure you're okay now?"

Rian nodded. "Let's get this first appointment over with then we'll go meet with the cold blue-eyed devil at Kaiba Corporation."

Matt smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Whatever you say, boss…"

(skip)

An hour or so later, at the Kaiba Corporation…

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, you have a meeting with the KGC board members in 15 minutes. Four of them are already in the conference room now, sir." Kaiba's secretary buzzed in on the intercom beside him.

The CEO didn't bother to reply since he was too busy studying the schematics in front of him. His new invention would take two to three days to finish and when that time arrives, Kaiba Corporation would make another mark in the history of dueling technology and rival corporations would definitely bite the dust.

And then, he would have all the time in the world to think of ways to break her, to take her apart piece by piece until there's nothing left of her. The thought of her groveling at his feet would be something he'd be looking forward to but until then…

He stood up from his seat wearing a smirk on his lips, his eyes lit up with iniquity.

(skip)

"What time is it?" Rian asked her father's secretary impatiently as they both waited for the elevator to descend.

"I don't want to say it. But we're already late," Matt answered, his eyes focused on the floor-indicating lights above him.

Rian sighed in irritation. "Great! Now he has another reason to bite my head off!"

"He who?"

"No one," she sighed again. "Gods… I can't believe that the meeting with those Korean investors would take really, really long. Good thing is that we closed the deal with them though. At least those board members won't have any more reason to kick me out of this company permanently."

Matt didn't comment on that and remained quiet even after they boarded the elevator. Rian, on the other hand was disturbed with the sounds she were hearing like there were some cables snapping above her head. The two of them were soon joined by the board member who gave Rian a disk earlier and it seemed they were all headed for the same floor: the basement.

Matt and Rian were oblivious of the old man's presence but instead of coughing to get their attention, he took on a verbal approach. "Humph! Young people these days sure have no respect for their superior, do they?"

"As if you really deserve our respect," Matt seemed to say to himself but Rian and the old man heard him loud and clear. The young woman elbowed her companion lightly to warn him though she would've said the same thing to the old man.

"Supercilious, are we?" the old man was offended. "Listen here sonny, your talent sure is invaluable to this company but do remember I can put you out of commission anytime."

"With all due respect," Rian began, putting perfect emphasis on each word, "Matt was employed by my father to work for him and now, he works for me. I don't mean to say I have the right the fire him for that reason but because I respect his seniority. He has worked in this company longer than I did."

The old man shook his head, took a step back and gazed at the two of them. Malice was apparent in his eyes alarming Matt instantaneously. "Look at the two of you. Kozou would have been very, very proud if he were still alive today."

"Now what do y—" Rian tried to say but Matt cut her off by stepping in front of her.

"Look sir, I'm sorry for what I said," the young man said humbly much to the dark blonde's disbelief. "I'll accept any punishment you see fit for my behavior but please, don't mention anything that can upset Ms. Kayama."

The old man was yet to be appeased. "Such a heartrending statement Yamato Jin but your apology is not enough," he laughed dryly. "I believe it's time for Ms. Kayama to know who you r—"

Rian paid no attention as she tilted her head up in time when the elevator's cable snapped completely, throwing its passengers up their feet.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: -sighs- Took me very long to update, huh? Sorry for that, dear readers. School really took my time. Being a med stud and a writer is really, really hard! –sighs again- Well anyways, here's the usual shout-out for you people who reviewed the previous chapter:

**Mystical Blue Silver Roses**, **SukiLovesAnime**, **Silver Fantasy**, **Minor Arcana**, **Parariillusion**,** storylover03**, **darkblinds**, **LosAngel** – Thanks! –smilies-

**shanichan11** – it's still SetoxRian but of course, it will take some time before they finally get together. (Stubborn Kaiba!) Thanks!

**SirisAnkh** – what did Rian lose long ago? It's not mentioned in the previous chapters until Chapter 15 and 16. (and it was just hinted though maybe you found it out already) Thanks!

**Josephine Jekyl** – Ouchies! I agree with you that Kaiba is-a-jerk but I'll try to make him likeable again. He's one complicated guy to portray when it comes to love stories. Thanks!

**meachan** – hmm… wonder what those tricks you'd want to put Rian into. (EoI: what tricks?) Thanks!

**Chika of the high Mts** – hmm… you got a point there about the finalization of Kaiba and Rian's divorce papers. I don't know much about legal matters so I don't know about the finalization process (and I live in a country where divorce is not permitted). I relied much of the narration to my research so forgive my ignorance. And um… I haven't seen that movie yet. Heard it's being aired in cable. I just don't know its airing schedule though. Thanks! –smilies-

**B.E.W.DwarriorPrincess** – glad you noticed that. I'll try my best to explain the why's and how's of Rian's character/personality in the future chapters (because as you said, she wasn't all tough). Thanks!

**PrussianBlue Cross** & **AvariceWhisper** – wow… it's been a long time since I received such inspiring reviews. Thank you so much.

**Epitome of Insanity** – ack! You brought your account back, huh? –teehee- Thanks for the review, my dearest angry beta-reader. –returns glare-


	17. Workload

Chapter 17: **Workload**

Waking up in the hospital a week or so later was way out of her schedule but she had no control of the situation. Her condition saw to that according to the doctor; a breakdown that began with stress and aggravated by the recent incident. The accident failed to claim her life thanks to the safeties installed within the elevator but the board member wasn't that lucky. His ailing heart saw to that.

Only Matt seemed to have come out of the incident unharmed. According to the nurse, he had been her constant visitor aside from Mea and Mokuba. More or less, she knew the man who was once her father's secretary. But recalling the words the board member had said, she started having doubts. What was the old man trying to say to her back there?

"Aargh! I still don't get it!" Rian growled while holding her head in bemusement. The person seated beside her bed immediately looked up from the apple he was peeling and gave her a questioning look.

"What is it that you still don't get, sis?" Mokuba asked, an eyebrow quirked, which awfully reminded Rian of his older brother.

"Nothing. Just ignore me," she sighed in exasperation, knowing she'd been caught yet again talking to herself by the teenager.

Mokuba just shook his head as if he understood. "Hmm, I guess staying in this hospital for a week and counting is starting to get on your nerves. Have you asked your doctor when you'll be allowed to go home?"

Rian sighed again. "I did, but he insisted I stay for a few more days to run some tests. It's not like I'm terminally ill or anything," she ran a hand through her slightly messy hair. "I really want to go home and get back to work as soon as possible. The annual stockholders' meeting is due in next week and I haven't come up with a proposal yet!"

The teenager shook his head yet again. "You know, you're starting to behave a little like Seto."

Her ears twitched upon hearing those words, noticing how informally Mokuba addressed his older sibling. "Really? How so?"

Mokuba turned to the half-peeled apple to finish what he was doing a while ago. "When was the last time you went out and had fun?"

"Mm, last week when I went to your violin concert."

He snorted, which again, reminded Rian of the older Kaiba. "You weren't having fun back there. I saw you crying while I'm on stage."

She threw him a short glare. "I did not!" _Well…almost…_

Mokuba brought his hands up as a sign of submission, not wanting to prolong the argument in the usual 'did-do, did-not' fashion. "Whatever you say…"

(skip)

"Enter password? Why am I not surprised?" Rian rolled her eyes at the scene unfolded before her. She typed some random letters on the keyboard but decided to delete them even though she had this strong urge to just press the escape key.

It had been three days since she got dismissed from the hospital and the first thing she did was unlock the _mysteries_ of the disk the recently demised board member gave her. Of course she first finished the proposal she would present for the meeting next week albeit her overwhelming curiosity for the contents of that disk. Revenge would be sweet, she told herself a million times as caused by her vivid imagination. She read numerous novels, watched several movies and TV shows that had this mysterious-password-protected-disk as the plot twister. Maybe she'd find out things… information she could use to turn the tables.

_Nah! Reality bites…_ she heaved a deep breath then pressed the escape button. The screen went back to desktop mode in time when her secretary came into the room.

"Hey boss, it's already eight thirty. Aren't you finished with your proposal yet?" Matt had no knowledge of her recent activity and she intends to keep it that way.

Rian turned the computer off strategically. "I just finished for today. And why are you still here?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm waiting for you," he answered to which she threw him a disbelieving stare.

"Wow…that is so kind of you, Matt. But as I said, I'm finished for today and I'm going home now. You better do the same—" _unless you have something else to do here…_ she wanted to add but decided not to.

Matt nodded. "Alright. After you then," he escorted her out of the office into the elevator and made their way down to the parking lot where they bid farewell to each other then went their separate ways.

(skip)

A scented envelope caught Rian's attention while adding a few finishing touches to her proposal as her friend-slash-roommate popped up from her back. "Still working on your presentation?" Mea asked, offering a cup of freshly brewed coffee to the dark blonde.

"It's done actually," Rian sighed, accepting the concoction from her friend. "Just proofreading. You know how important a project presentation is. And what's this?" she picked up the envelope and examined it a bit. "Is this a love letter? If so, you want me to proofread it?"

"Hah!" Mea snorted, snatching the envelope from the dark blonde's grasp. "It's an invitation duh?"

"Invitation to what?"

Mea half-leaned, half-sat on the edge of Rian's desk. "To a function next week. All the big shots will be there."

Rian seemed uninterested. "Oh, really? What does that function have to do with me?"

"Opportunity, I supposed?"

It was the dark blonde's turn to snort. "Nice try but you have to be more specific. You want me to go with you, don't you?"

"Um…yeah…" Mea answered in a childish tone. "But I almost forgot one small fact: you don't like people."

Rian grunted. "Correction. I don't like to be around many people. And it's a party so that means I have to wear a _dress_!"

"What is wrong with wearing a dress?" Mea did the 'quote-and-unquote' gesture. "Oh, yeah…I almost forgot that, too. You're allergic to skirts!"

Rian just shook her head and turned her attention back at the task before her. "Whatever. Now go away and let me work."

The other girl just grinned and patted the dark blonde's shoulder playfully. "I was just joking, okay? Don't take it so seriously, sheesh! But really now, when was the last time you wore a skirt?"

Now that question ticked Rian off. "I don't remember! Now go away and leave me alone!" she grabbed the nearest heavy object from her table as Mea started running for the door.

"Sheesh! Can't take a joke?" the raven-haired said from a safe spot behind the door. "Or maybe the truth hurts?" A flying book was Rian's response but Mea already slammed the door close.

(skip)

A week flew by quickly and before Rian could say Christopher Columbus, it was already the day of the annual shareholders' meeting. The event was held in one of the function floors of KGC and everyone related to the company was there. The meeting was started with the necessary but a rather lengthy opening speech by one of the senior board members where the dark blonde almost fell asleep. The activities that followed were all project presentations from each department with Rian and Matt being the last on the list. A couple of hours passed and after a short break, it was finally their turn.

"…Using this marketing strategy, a thirty-percent increase in our sales is only one of the many outcomes it would yield," Rian said confidently halfway through the presentation. Everyone was awed except for the four board members seated in the front row. "As you all see in this diagram, this strategy strictly targets the common people who doesn't have the luxury of buying branded and expensive products that our company either produced or imported…" she explained with Matt backing her up at some point. In the end, she managed to deliver her presentation enough to gain the trust of almost everyone present in the room. But then came the question and answer portion.

"Miss Kayama, how sure are you about the end results of your proposal? Isn't a thirty-percent increase a little implausible?" asked one skeptical shareholder from the second row.

"Implausible? Not at all, sir. You see, our company has long used this strategy since our humble beginnings. All Mr. Jin and I did is modify a few holes and weak points but all in all, the strategy remains unchanged. Any further questions, sir?" The person Rian addressed just sat back down.

"Miss Kayama, except for the thirty-percent increase in sales, what are the other outcomes you failed to mention earlier in your presentation?" the question came from somewhere in the fourth row.

"Other outcomes? That would be a decrease in production and importation cost, enhanced manpower and increased public value just to name a few. My assistant, Mister Jin gave each of you a copy of our proposal earlier where you can find the complete listings of the outcomes. Anything else, sir?"

One of the board members leaned forward, ready to ask a question but made no attempt whatsoever to stand up. "Girl, how positive are you that your proposal will work? In the many years I've worked in this company, I don't remember your father use this so-called strategy as a means to sell our products. For all we know, an inexperienced young woman like you could've made this all up. We need proof aside from your…colorful diagrams!" the old man made some gestures with his hands while everyone started to murmur.

Rian didn't know or rather was choosing what words to say, afraid that she might reveal a few trade secrets. "Sir, with all due respect, I based my proposal from my father's manuals so it isn't true that he hadn't used this strategy to sell our products. What you all heard, read and saw today are what I learned from him and from his manuals. As such, I am willing to put my shares as a collateral once our proposal gains approval from the shareholders."

The murmurs from the spectators told her that they were either convinced or skeptic but the Q&A portion ended from there. An officer from the Human Resources Department gave the closing remarks and the meeting finally came to an end. Rian just looked at all the people leaving the room, apathy and relief apparent in her eyes until they fell on a familiar figure seated on the third row.

(skip)

"Did you come here as Kaiba Corp.'s representative or a substitute for your brother?" Rian asked after taking a sip of her favorite drink.

Mokuba smiled boyishly. "Both. He told me I'd learn a lot of things if I attend your company meeting and I did. Congratulations, sis! You did well back there!" He took his own cup of strong green tea to his lips and almost choked at the taste of his drink. "Ugh! How can you tolerate drinking something strong like this?"

"I like strong green tea, period." The young woman smiled and took another sip of her tea. "Too bad you didn't like it. You can ask for another drink if you want. It's still on me, don't worry."

The teenager coughed slightly. "I'll do just that, thanks. But anyway, I have something here from my brother. He told me to give this to you," he handed her something wrapped in blue, though she was somewhat hesitant to accept it.

"Christmas ended two months ago," Rian commented in a humored tone but made no attempt in taking it. "But it must be the end of the world if your brother wanted to give me something. What is it?"

Mokuba then took her hand and put the gift on it in one swift motion. "Why don't we find out?" He gave her a reassuring smile, one that she could easily interpret as "It's not a bomb or anything like it, so just take it and open it!"

Careless fingers tore the velvety wrapper and an ivory figurine of a mythical creature was revealed for her scrutiny. "A dragon, huh? Wait, I think I know what kind it is—" Rian started snapping her fingers, a mannerism natural to her when she's trying to remember something.

"It's a Blue Eyes White Dragon," the teenager answered for her. "It's Seto's favorite card. Do you play Duel Monsters?"

The young woman inspected the figurine carefully. "I used to back in junior high though sad to say, I'm an amateur. But wait, Kaiba plays Duel Monster?" _Really now? It's hard to imagine someone so stiff like him playing a game like that._

Mokuba nodded. "Yep! He's the best!" he beamed proudly. "So what's your favorite card?"

Rian thought about it for a moment. "Uh…I don't really remember but I think my favorite card back then was Moke-moke."

He raised an eyebrow. "Moke-moke?"

A blush of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah, well…you know…it's that little square thing with wings and antenna on its head. I think I still have it with me though it'll take some time before I get to unearth it from my trunk."

"A little square thing with wings and antenna on its head, huh?" he repeated to himself and made a mental note to ask his older sibling about it later. "Well anyway, I better order my drink now 'cause I have a lot of questions to ask you. That is, if you won't mind."

(skip)

It was probably out of boredom that drove the CEO to try out his new _toy_. _She should have on her desk by now,_ he thought with a smirk as he began typing something on his keyboard. A small window appeared on the screen and a few seconds later, an image of an office table appeared on it. No movements were detected on the screen until someone in an office suit took her place behind the desk.

A pair of blue green eyes stared curiously at the camera without knowing it was there in the first place before going back to the documents on the desk. As Kaiba watched in amusement, the young woman being shown on the live video just broke her pen's ballpoint and spilled ink on some important documents she was working on. A typical "Goddamn it!" was heard before she leaned back on her seat, a wary glance thrown at the hidden camera standing oh-so-innocently on top of her desk.

One hand reached for it causing the reception to crack a bit but the image being fed to the CEO's computer remained clear. "I really don't believe in jinxes or anything but I have a feeling you are one," the young woman said to the figurine, a look of suspicion in her eyes. A sigh escaped from her lips as she slowly brought the object down to her desk. "Oh well, I'll just return you to that guy who gave you to me even though I find you cute and all." With that, she resumed working as the person watching her from another part of Domino City smirked in amusement.

Talking to inanimate objects like what a certain young woman just did seemed to be abnormal but at that moment, Kaiba actually found it very, very amusing.

(skip)

The next day proved to be more hectic than yesterday as Rian could attest to. The senior board members and major stockholders minus a certain CEO called her in to an emergency conference where her proposal could either be accepted or rejected. She didn't need to wait that long for the decision to be announced.

"Miss Kayama, we carefully considered your proposal and came up with a decision: approved. But on the condition that you lay your shares as a collateral if your proposal fails as you declared yourself."

She nodded.

"Also, starting today, you will take charge of the affairs of the R&D Department."

She suddenly found it hard to nod.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: Whew! I finally get to update. Don't ask why it me took so long. By the way, the card Moke-moke was suggested by EoI (she has this cute monster on her deck though it becomes very, very annoying once three of it fuses into King Moke-moke –twitch-). Well anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the previous chapter and also those who messaged me. Sorry if I can't respond to the questions from your reviews. Just to be on the safe side, you know. (Oh, and thanks to a particular reader who warned me about the new rule about responding to reviews) The next update would take long again unless I get to have a longer vacation from school and hospital duty. Till next time!


	18. Detached

Chapter 18: **Detached**

Matt's anger was alive. It gave him purpose. It gave him strength. It kept him going all through these years. But even so, he hated it—the anger, the hatred. There was no reason to hate her, he had told himself so many times in the past.

_But why do I still want to hurt her?_

He often wondered that. Would his anger suddenly cease if he did hurt her? Or would he further hate himself if he laid harm on her? He honestly didn't know, but perhaps none of it would make any difference in the way he felt.

He loved her. Loved her in a way a brother loved his sister. She was his only family after all. But she doesn't know it. And he wouldn't want her to know it.

But as much as he loved her, he also hated her. She had everything while he had nothing. As he looked at her from where he stood, he wanted to take it all—all the things that should belong to him. He should be the one sitting behind that mahogany desk and working his way to the top right now. But no, their father entrusted everything to her, the legitimate daughter instead of him, who had crawled and suffered to get to where he was right now.

So he was an illegitimate child, unfit to carry his father's torch just because he was born out of wedlock. But he did everything to prove himself, enduring all cruelty and hardship just to gain his father's recognition. Still, he was forced to step aside for his inexperienced sister to take over only to let the company be taken over by someone else.

His eyes burned with anger at that thought. Its intensity was enough to burn down her whole office. But when she brought up her blue green orbs to look at him standing on the doorway, the fire behind his brown eyes suddenly died.

For a moment back there, Rian thought she saw sparks of hatred in Matt's eyes but his calm facial expression spoke against it. "Something wrong?" she asked, forehead creased with slight confusion.

"No," Matt answered, smiling slightly. "It's just that you're appointment with Director Shun is due within ten minutes. His secretary just called to tell he's already at the conference room upstairs."

"Uh… right. Thanks," Rian muttered, still confused. She then stood up and made her way to the door, Matt stepping aside to give way. Feeling suddenly estranged as she walked pass by him, she did her best ignore that feeling but to her wonder, she couldn't.

(skip)

"So, have you finally decided to take over the R&D Department?" Director Shun, a man in his forties and a close confidant of Rian's father, asked. He was one of the few people in KGC the young woman knew she could trust.

"I have, sir," Rian answered. "But I think they won't be happy when they hear it," she added, referring to the four senior board members.

The old man chuckled softly. "When will you tell them your decision then? I'd like to see their faces when you do."

"Right after our meeting, sir," she smiled slightly. "I'd really appreciate a backup when that time comes."

The old man nodded his head. "Well then, let us get to the point quickly and ask away with your questions. I cannot help but notice how bothered you looked when you first stepped into my office earlier."

"Was I that obvious?" Rian asked, her eyes lit up with amusement for a second, and then shadowed with seriousness the next. "Sir," she began, her tone almost a whisper, "I've been bothered with what the late Director Jun said to me before he died. It seemed he was trying to tell me something—something about me and Matt."

"What did he tell you?" Director Shun looked genuinely interested.

The young woman sighed. "I don't remember what he said exactly that time except that my father could have been proud of me and Matt if he were still alive, and that it was time for me to know who Matt really was." She shook her head gently. "Matt was restless—no, more like he was scared at that time. After the elevator incident, I started having doubts about him."

The old man didn't know what to say. Should he tell the young woman what he knew?

"Sir," her voice broke into his debating thoughts, "I came to you because you were a close friend of my father and I sincerely believe you knew him very well. Please, tell me what you know."

The old man stood up, feeling weary all of a sudden. His eyes met her beseeching ones for a moment but he couldn't find the will to tell her what she was asking. He was in no position to tell her the truth as he believed that she should be the one to find it.

(skip)

Rian went back to her office and found Matt gone. He didn't leave any note telling where he went but what she did find a large envelope addressed to her on her table. Nothing suspicious about it since it had the company logo printed on it. She opened it and pulled out its contents: a ballot-like form and two booklets.

She picked one of the two booklets and read, "Notice of Annual Meeting of Common Shareholders," with brows creased. _That meeting ended a week ago. Why send a notice then? _Then she eyed the ballot-like form she unconsciously dropped to her desk, straining her eyes to read the words printed on it. _Nominees…_ she managed to read. _Nominees for what?_ Her eyes examined the form further, bringing it closer to her face. Names, mostly of top executives comprised the list of nominees. _Nominees… nominees…? _Then it dawned on her.

_Oh, yeah…it's election time again!_

(skip)

Kaiba received the same formal notice and finished reading it a while ago. But he could care less about the upcoming event. He was the one in charge of KGC even if he were in the confines of his spacious office in Kaiba Corporation. It would be easy for him to just pick whoever he wants to replace the current board members. There were nine all in all (used to be ten but one died) comprised of four senior directors and five department supervisors.

He already has plans to replace the four senior directors, knowing they couldn't be trusted. Doing that should be easy since they're already old for the job. Forced retirement if he'd put it bluntly. By then, it should be the perfect time to propose for a change of management since there was no one left in KGC that he could trust.

His thoughts then drifted to his ex-wife, wanting to pity and laugh at her at the same time. Nobody wanted her there, but she stayed. Her resolve (or was it actually her stubbornness?) caught his interest, making it more of a challenge to break her. Even if the odds were against her, she could still find the strength to go on. But that's what he doesn't like about her. Pretending to be strong when she wasn't.

Being stubborn was different from being strong. He'd show her the difference between the two one of these days.

(skip)

The owner looked very pleased as two of his favorite customers finally arrived for their luncheon reservation. Both of them looked dignified in their office suits but truth be told, the younger one attracted more attention than his companion. The maitre d' led the pair into a private room that the older of the two had requested to be reserved for that day. As soon as the two guests were made comfortable in their seats and the waiter disappeared to get their food, a heated discussion ensued.

"This is taking longer than what we originally planned, boy. When will you get rid of her?" the older one fired away to the handsome young man seated across the table.

Matt closed his eyes as if in deep thought. When he finally opened them, his brown orbs showed nothing, though it doesn't surprise his older companion anymore. "It's still too early to get rid of her," he brought up his cup of strong green tea to his lips and took a sip, "our plans remain on schedule. But don't you think we have an important matter to take care of first?"

The old man leaned back on his seat, thinking what the young man was talking about. When it finally dawned to him, a look of anger appeared on his already wrinkled face. "Damn that old fool for letting his conscience get the better of him! Good thing he's already dead!" He conveyed each word with contempt, not knowing his companion was studying him. "I heard he left a disc before he died. Do the girl have it in her possession?"

"I believe she does but she's good at hiding it. Just to warn you, she can lie with a straight face."

The old man's lips curved into a mocking smile. "Like you?"

"It runs in the family…" Matt sighed, closing his eyes yet again.

The old man snorted. "Family? Since when did you become one of them? Don't be so conceited now, boy. Remember, you were disowned even before you were born."

Matt chose not to comment on that.

"I see…" the old man sighed in retreat, choosing the moment to change the subject. "Now then, what should we do with the election? That CEO would definitely opt for a change of management. It would be to our disadvantage if his plans succeed. He knows we are of no use to him anymore."

"Then let him," Matt answered, unfazed. "Our utmost priority is to not arouse any more suspicion on his part. He's smart and he probably figured it out that something is going on."

"And what of Kozou Kayama?"

Matt's expression dimmed upon hearing his father's name. "He won't be a burden to us. He's as good as dead anyway, but his presence will be essential in the last scenario I prepared for him and my sister."

(skip)

On his way back to office, Matt already came up with several convincing excuses to explain his brief disappearance. But when he arrived, Rian was nowhere in sight. He walked over to her desk and found a note stuck under a chibi winged blue dragon addressed to him.

_Done with all the paperwork for today. Went home early._ He read, his expression a tad thoughtful. He then crumpled the note and threw it effortlessly to the trashcan nearby.

Smirking at the deed, he began to search Rian's desk for the disc or any clues that could help him find it. He didn't find any. He then turned to the computer and rummaged through the recently opened files, half of which were inaccessible since those files were opened from a CD. He checked when the files were accessed and found they were opened just recently. This proved his suspicion.

If he doesn't get his hands on that disc as soon as possible, it would ruin his plans. Now, if he were Rian, where would he hide the disc?

The answer was easy.

(skip)

"Something bothering you?"

Rian turned her gaze to Mea's approaching form. "A lot, actually," she answered, then sighed. A chilly night breeze blew a few loose strands of her hair as she hugged herself for warmth. Brooding out in the balcony proved to be a bad idea, or so she thought as she hugged herself tighter. "Hey Mea…"

"Hmm?"

"Have you…ever felt this feeling that everyone seems to be hiding something from you?" Rian asked, her tone almost a whisper.

The other girl blinked, unsure of what to answer. "I'm…not sure. But why do you ask?"

"Because I'm feeling it right now," the dark blonde sighed for the second time that night. "Any advice you'd like to give me? Coz I could really use one right now."

Mea moved to stand next to her friend. "I don't have one…yet. Tell me what's bothering you in detail first."

Rian turned around so she could lean on the railings with her back. "It's complicated."

"I don't care. Say it."

The dark blonde sighed for the third time then turned back around. There was an internal debate going on whether she should tell Mea her problems or not. Her weak side wanted to talk but a small voice from the back of her head told her not to.

And she never did.

Somehow, she knew it'd put her friend's life in danger.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: There you go, dear readers! One important secret is finally revealed! Anyways, thanks to EoI (again and again) for telling me how to reply to your reviews. I must really be blind if I didn't see the reply link on each review in the reviews page. –smacks self- Whew! Typing this chapter was hard but I made it through! Review please, dear readers coz your reviews really inspire me to write. Until next time!


	19. Warning

Chapter 19: Warning

The gathering that night couldn't have been more flattering, for the newly appointed members of the board, at least. From where he stood, Matt could only smirk at the scene that unfolded in front of everyone earlier. "Fairly predictable," he seemed to say to himself, although aware of the person that stood beside him.

"You said it," Rian sighed, crossing her arms above her chest. "Not that _they _didn't see that coming," her eyes landed on the four prominent figures across the room, their sullen expressions marring their usual overinflated egos. She shook her head and averted her eyes from the recently dismissed board members, landing them on a somewhat nervous Director Shun. The old man was one of the newly appointed board members and she was really happy for him.

Even though the results were manipulated by—Rian scoffed, as her eyes moved to another person standing in front of the stage, whose height was too attention-grabbing for his own good. Looking immaculately clean and handsome (_as always…_ the young woman thought sourly) in a three-piece tailored suit, Seto Kaiba definitely had the largest part played in the selection of new board members. Then again, she knew Kaiba deserved to be commended for choosing someone like Director Shun who was really kind and trustworthy.

"By the way," Matt began, his eyes fixed subtly on Director Shun, knowing the reason behind the old man's unusual behavior. "Why don't we go over to Director Shun and congratulate him? I think he'll be glad if he knows you're here."

The young woman let out a nervous laugh. "You go first. I'll talk to him later," she sighed, fingers tightening on her upper arms. "You do recognize the people standing near Director Shun, don't you?"

Matt's eyes moved to the three figures his sister mentioned. "Ah, the Azumis…no surprise there. They own this place after all."

"Whose idea was it to buy stocks from them?"

"Your father."

"Right." Rian tightened her lips. "Whoever planned this party probably has a grudge against me!"

_Touché_. The corner of Matt's lips twitched subtly, forcing down a smirk. He _suggested_ the place to the event coordinator by leaving a brochure on said event coordinator's table when no one was looking. Poor dear little sister…dear big brother just had a knack for tormenting his younger sibling.

"If only it's not rude missing an important event…" the dark blonde sighed, her eyes landing on the elegantly dressed lady standing beside Seki Azumi. Although in her late fifties, Maria Azumi was still beautiful. Of half Italian half Japanese descent, she really stood out from all the wives of executives present at the event.

The older woman was whispering something to the man on her right, her husband Seki Azumi Sr., when her elegantly coiffed head moved and their eyes met.

Rian gulped.

-

When all greetings and speeches were said and done, Director Shun subtly made his way out of the ballroom and walked briskly toward the end of the hallway where he would take a lift up to the suite reserved for him that night.

Danger. He felt it the moment he was elected as one of the new members of the board. That dreadful feeling never left him even after locking himself inside his room…

Because he wasn't alone.

-

It was a given. Seto Kaiba never did like parties. Hypocrisy was abundant and gossip floated mercilessly within the room. He deemed such activities of the high class annoying and definitely a waste of his time. The daughters of executives and other company presidents present in the event had all been trying to engage him in a conversation or two (he knew their motives but the scowl he had on his face failed to put them at bay). He'd listen to business proposals rather than talks of designer clothes and nail polishes, which was common of these high class women. Then there are the corporate bimbos, whose uptight business suits failed to compliment their empty brains.

His icy blue eyes searched the room for the exit but caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing in a dim corner. The one-of-a-kind idiot, he smirked. He knew she'd be here, and she owed him yet again. He got rid most of the _nuisances_ in her life after all. Only one was left. Now where's that _secretary_ of hers?

Kaiba was sure the person he was searching for should be nearby. If the _master _was present, so would the pretending-to-be _slave_. But something silver and white blocked his vision for a moment when a woman, he recognized as Maria Azumi, moved in his line of vision toward the corner where Rian stood.

If he thought the party was boring, now something interesting is about to happen.

-

It was painful—really painful. Director Shun knew why. With one hand clutched on his hurting chest and the other held up in a surrendering manner, he grunted, "Don't come—" he coughed, "any closer…"

"Don't make it any harder on yourself. You just need to walk backwards—yes, just like that and fall out the window. Unless you want your brain scattered on the floor." A gun was aimed on the old man's head.

"But I—" he coughed again, "I never said anything to her!"

"But you were planning on telling her, didn't you?" The man holding the gun smirked. "Look, could you just go and die already? I went through lengths just to make sure your death would look like an accident."

The old man laughed bitterly, the pain on his chest dulling with all the coughing he did earlier. "You really are _his _son. You—even use the same methods of disposing your enemies…"

"Damn right I'm that man's son!"

_Crash!_

Glass shattered and the next thing he knew, Director Shun felt gravity pulling him down to his demise.

-

"Um, Matt…" Rian tried to feel for her companion's arm, panic filling her being. She moved her head to the side, finding Matt gone from the spot where he stood earlier. Lacking enough time to look for her companion, the young woman knew it was best to walk away as fast as she could. She wouldn't want to cause a scene, would she?

But it seemed fate wasn't on her side (talk about strings of bad luck) that night as a hand, with perfectly manicured long nails grabbed her on the shoulder and forcefully turned her around.

The next thing she knew, an ear numbing slap landed painfully on her cheek. Everyone in the room suddenly fell silent.

"How dare you show yourself here, of all places, after what you did?!" Maria Azumi shrieked, aiming her hand for another slap. If it wasn't for her son, Seki, who ran immediately to the scene, Rian would have tasted the older woman's wrath for the second time that night.

Seki Azumi held his mother a good measure away from the young woman and tried his best to calm her. "Mother, please…all the guests are looking."

"Oh let me go! That—that girl deserves much more than a slap! Get her out of my sight, NOW!"

Rian would have left immediately, on her own accord, if it wasn't for the strong arm that grabbed one of hers and pulled her away from that place. Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she and her _savior_ made their way down the hall toward the elevator. Thankfully, she already gathered her wits once the elevator's door closed. With words of gratitude ready to leave her mouth, the dark blonde looked up and recognized the person who took her away.

-

"First it was Sudou, then Shun. Who's the next on your list?"

"It's not _who_ but _what_," Matt smirked, fixing his tie nonchalantly. The gun he was carrying earlier was stashed away long ago with the help of the person he was talking to. With so much time in his hands, he managed to witness that very _touching_ scene between Maria Azumi and his sister. Though he didn't expect (who was he kidding?) the older woman's violent reaction.

"Ah…_that_," the man beside Matt said, knowing fully what the young man meant. "Are you really sure _it's_ there?"

"I never said I'm sure of where she hid it. For all we know, she might be carrying it with her right now," Matt's eyes drifted momentarily to the double door where Rian and that _man_ disappeared to. "That man, Seto Kaiba is our biggest concern right now."

"What? You didn't know?" the other man asked, voice laced with pure sarcasm.

"Quit your sour grapping. It's not like you didn't expect getting _laid off_?"

"Oh, and what have you conjured in that brilliant mind of yours so far?"

Matt smirked. "You'll see."

-

Tears brimmed on the corners of her eyes even though she didn't want them to. For some reason, Seto Kaiba's presence made Rian want to cry—badly. And she did, without inhibition whatsoever.

With the _waah's _and sniffs that came alternately out her mouth, Rian barely managed to say "Thank you," audibly enough to reach her unexpected savior's ears.

"It's not what you think it is," Kaiba replied, voice stiff. "I needed an excuse to leave that worthless party, that's all there is to it."

_Sniff_. "E-even so…" Rian mumbled, bringing up a hand to wipe away the warm liquid off her cheeks. A couple of bruises shaped like thin crescents were already evident on her injured cheek. Apparently, Maria Azumi was wearing rings on the fingers of that hand she used on the young woman.

Silence ensued. The trip to the first floor didn't take long and the moment the elevator's door opened, Rian was on her feet again. Come to think of it, Kaiba never let go of her arm all this time.

The valet was already waiting at the hotel's entrance and behind him was a bluish silver sports car. She would have stopped and admired the vehicle if Kaiba didn't subtly force her in the passenger seat. Handing the valet a very generous tip, Kaiba got into the driver's seat, glared at his passenger who forgot to put on her seatbelt then drove away.

The crowd on the sidewalk and flashing red lights of an ambulance and a police car caught Rian's attention momentarily, but with the speed Kaiba was driving, she forgot all about them.

-

Even after the last of the guests left, Maria Azumi was still shaking. Her son, stepson to be exact, gave up trying long ago of _putting some sense_ into her, as Seki quoted before he left her to her husband's care.

"I understand how you feel, but you have to let go of the past. Nobody wanted Mio to die. That girl didn't want Mio to die. It was an accident." Despite her husband's words, Maria wasn't comforted in the slightest bit.

"Knowing I move in the same small circle as that—that girl drives me crazy! I swear, darling, your son's going to be the death of me," Maria flailed her arms and started crying again. "Why did you allow your son to sell shares from our company to that girl's father?"

Seki Azumi Sr. smiled, the wisdom acquired in all of his years in the business apparent in his wrinkling eyes. "Seki is the head of Azumi Industries now. I have utmost faith in his good judgment and skills."

The woman let out a dry laugh. "Good judgment? My god, darling—your son is out of his mind! He thinks he's in love with that girl! Really now, I think your son is just misguided by his pride. Out of all the women he's had his hands on, that girl's the only one he failed to sleep with!"

"Now, now Maria, Seki is my and your late sister's son," the old man's gentle eyes were suddenly sharp and a warning was obviously underneath his gentle tone.

Maria knew very well what could come after if she didn't shut up. She was married to this man for the past ten years, for crying out loud! As her husband guided her to bed, the issue with that _girl_ had to be put off for another day.

-

Kaiba stopped the car a few meters away from the apartment building where Rian lived. They had been there for a couple of minutes already yet none of them wanted to break the silence.

Rian was thankful for the silence, no matter how tensed it felt, though. It should give her ample time to fix herself as the bruises on her cheek were already distinct. She really needed to put ice on them, preferably now. But for some reason, she couldn't move. The sound of cloth moving against leather startled her but realized it was only Kaiba leaning back on his seat.

"You really are an idiot," Kaiba said, the stiffness in his tone told her he was holding himself back.

"Well yeah, thanks for reminding me," Rian bit back a whimper as the bruises on her injured cheek throbbed painfully when she spoke. "But thanks for your help, even if you didn't mean it that way. Who knows what more she could do to me if you didn't take me away from there?"

"What did you do to her to make her treat you like that?" The question came out of him unexpectedly but he wanted to know the answer.

Rian sighed. "I think you know the answer to that, right?"

"It wasn't on your file."

Rian let out a dry laugh. "You had me investigated? Figures," she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't have the gall to do that. I thought, _where's the fun in that?_" Her shoulders shook. If she was laughing because of her own lame joke, the CEO couldn't care less. "Well anyways, thanks for the ride. Your ranking just increased a wee bit on my list of generous people." Like she had that kind of list. She made a move of opening the door but found out it was locked. "Can I get off now, _please_?"

The sound of a seatbelt being released distracted Rian for a moment until an arm appeared in her peripheral vision and Kaiba's palm planted itself firmly on the window beside her head. It seemed the CEO had other things in mind.

"What is with you acting like you're strong when in reality, you're just being stubborn?"

Rian seemed to ponder the answer to that question. What she came up with was this, "Because I have to uphold my dignity."

Kaiba frowned. "Dignity you say? Where's the dignity of being laughed at, pushed around, pitied even?"

The dark blonde shook her head. "Despite all that, I'm still me. Yes, I'm stubborn, and yes, I'm not strong but that doesn't mean I'm weak. Oh, and I'm an idiot, too," she laughed, more to herself though. "Let's see here…stubbornness plus really-not-that-strong plus idiocy equals—well what do you know? Me! Ouch!"

She sounded like an idiot and she knew she looked the part as well. And the throbbing on her injured cheek wasn't helping. Tears brimmed on the corners of her eyes yet again. Was it because of embarrassment or pain, or maybe both she wasn't sure. But she knew one thing; she had to get away from him. Now. She had shown too much of her weak side to the person who played a large part in her misery. Crying like a child in front of him was enough.

"Please unlock the door. I'm getting off." Rian wiped the tears which were about to fall, her hand carefully avoiding the bruises. Kaiba's hand suddenly moved, reaching for her bruised cheek and out of reflex, she held his hand back on his wrist. "Don't. They hurt."

Icy blue eyes stared at her blue green ones, the expressions on each pair unreadable. At least it was she who couldn't read him. Then again, she never did understand the man in front of her.

She never looked so vulnerable, until now. Or so Kaiba thought, his eyes wandering all over her tear-smudged face. The bruises on her left cheek brought about an unexplained emotion, and he didn't like it, whatever it was one bit. But his hand, the one she was holding, moved and this time, she didn't resist. It was only the tips of his fingers that touched a certain bruise when her lips parted and an incoherent whimper came out.

That was all it took and the next thing he knew, his lips were covering hers.

* * *

**Author's notes**: The fluff sucks. And wow, I didn't realize I haven't updated for more than 2 years. This chapter (and the others after this) still actually existed in my file! I've been rereading them these past few days (because it's sem break) and well, I've done a lot of rewriting (for the following chapters…all of it!). So again, the fluff sucks. Forgive thy authoress for her failure. –sob-


	20. Complexity

Chapter 20: Complexity

It was all so sudden—the icy blue eyes gazing back at her surprised ones, and warm lips moving roughly against her own. In her most vulnerable moment, giving in to temptation wasn't that hard. When Rian closed her eyes, all coherent thoughts went out the window.

The moment he felt her submission, Kaiba brought their lips closer, deepening the kiss. Demanding hardly described the way he kissed her. It was as if he always longed for this—this moment. And he wanted to go further…wanted to do more…

"Stop," Rian breathed after pushing the CEO away. Her face was bright red and her breathing was ragged.

Kaiba, for once, was at a lost for words. Was that fear he saw in her eyes? Did she, by any chance, sense how he felt? She pushed him away, didn't she? This would be the second time she rejected him, and his pride couldn't take it. Quietly, he moved back to his seat and pushed a certain button.

The sound of the doors being unlocked brought Rian back to her senses. It took a few seconds releasing herself from the seatbelt and when she did, she immediately got off the vehicle and ran toward her apartment building.

-

Mokuba Kaiba was just heading back to his room when he heard the front door open and saw his older brother come in. He would've went his own way when he noticed that his older brother didn't head to the study, like he always did, but upstairs instead. He tried to greet his older sibling but the serious (_pissed off_ described it most likely) look on Seto Kaiba's face told Mokuba to leave his brother be.

But he had to admit, Seto only had that expression whenever he lose a duel. And just how many times did he lose in a duel anyway? He could count it with his fingers. But that's a topic he'd never bring up to Seto. Mokuba shook his head. He'd find out, sooner or later, the reason behind his older brother's behavior.

-

"I swear, if I hear you sigh one more time, you're gonna ruin my engagement party!"

Rian stopped mixing the batter and looked at her friend. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dampen the happy mood. It's just that there's a lot going on in my mind right now." At the moment, she was helping her friend, Mea, at Circe's kitchen in preparation for Mea's engagement party later.

Mea took a deep breath. "That reminds me…you never told me what happened to you last night. Who gave you those bruises?"

Rian touched her cheek reflexively. And she thought she hid them well with the concealer she _stole _from her friend's room…

"It was Mio's mom. You know, we sort of saw each other at the party last night then something happened that led to this and that and—"

"She still hasn't forgiven you, huh?" Mea nodded in understanding. "It's a small world, huh?'

"Yeah," Rian answered, turning on the mixer. "Are we expecting a lot of guests later?"

Mea returned to the task she was doing earlier. "Not really. Just some friends from high school…a few acquaintances," the raven haired woman paused, "Seki Azumi's invited, too."

"Of course," Rian said, a blank expression on her face.

"You're not mad?"

Rian just shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my engagement party. You can invite anyone you like."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know my fiancé is acquainted with him," Mea shifted her eyes toward her dark blonde friend and carefully watched her expression. It remained blank and she felt relieved. "So, who's going to be your date later?" she asked offhandedly.

"No one, I'll come alone. Unlike you, I have no time to even think of going out with anyone. What with all the problems I'm facing at work."

The raven haired woman let out a small laugh. "Then why don't you ask that guy out—what's his name?"

Rian arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your father's secretary…the guy who used to live with your family?"

"Matt? Oh no. No. He's like a brother to me," if Rian only knew. "Besides, he's always busy."

Mea nodded. "Showbiz answer. What about your ex-husband then?"

There was a pause.

"I don't like him." _That_ memory from last night flashed by.

Mea's suddenly smiled, and a devious one at that. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, and—" Rian's voice suddenly faltered, "even if I do like him, the feeling isn't mutual. The guy hates me for all I know and so yeah, that's just about it."

The other girl shook her head, a dubious smile on her lips. "Whatever you say…but then why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not," Rian said, her tone going up an octave. "I'm done with the batter. I'll just put it in the fridge and then I'll take a break."

Mea followed her friend's back until Rian completely left the kitchen. Smiling to herself, the raven haired woman concluded that 'a pause before a denial' could very well mean the opposite of what the person in question, denied.

-

Cabinets and drawers were forcedly opened, and their contents were recklessly strewn in random directions. When the person failed finding what they were desperately looking for, they turned their attention to the other objects inside the apartment.

Blankets and covers were pulled from their respective beds, and mattresses were turned over. Clothes were thrown out of their respective wardrobes, and shoeboxes were emptied of their contents. Still, the person couldn't find what they were looking for.

Sighing in frustration, the person brought out a mobile open, flipped it open and dialed some numbers. The call was answered immediately. "Did you find it?"

"No. She must have it with her," the person replied, their eyes roaming around the room. Only the light of the moon from outside was their source of light. Then their eyes fell on something green and rectangular on the floor, the word "Passbook" barely readable. They slowly picked it up, flipped it open and almost coughed when they saw what was inside. "Look what we have here…"

"Is it the disc?"

The person snorted. "It's her passbook. And I say this woman is one of the richest in Domino City! You won't believe how much money she has with her all this time!"

There was a brief pause from the other line. "How much is in it?"

The person said the amount written in the passbook.

An amazed whistle came from the other line. "Take the passbook, but keep looking for the disc. She won't be back until later."

-

Cheers and greetings for the newly engaged couple came from all four corners of the restaurant. Rian couldn't be more happy for her friend, Mea and her fiancé, Aki for finally deciding to tie the knot. The look of utter happiness on their faces almost made the dark blonde cry. To tell the truth, she was a wee bit jealous of Mea. Then again, she had no one in mind that she _might_ want to go out with. What with all the things she was going through, the thought of even going out on a date seemed farfetched.

"What are you doing here sitting all alone?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Rian recognized the owner of the voice immediately.

"Can't you tell? My gloominess might ruin the happiness I'm seeing in front of me. That's why I'm sitting here. All. Alone," the dark blonde tried to sound sarcastic but found out that she couldn't. For some reason, the newly engaged couple's positive mood was rubbing off on her.

Seki Azumi smiled boyishly at the young woman's attempt of brushing him off. "Anyway, here," he started, handing Rian a bouquet of white roses. "I'm sorry for what my stepmother did last night."

Rian made no attempt of accepting the flowers. "Are you sure you're giving that to the right person? I'm not the one being engaged here."

Seki let out a small laugh. "Stop being stubborn. They really are for you. I know they're your favorite," he smiled again.

Rian sighed, accepting the flowers as graciously as possible. "Thanks," she put the bouquet aside.

"So," Seki began, trying his best to engage the dark blonde in a decent conversation. "How are you?"

Couldn't the situation be more awkward? Rian thought as she tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't sound rude. "As you can see, I'm fine. What about you?" Gods, could someone please remove the word 'polite' from her vocabulary?

"Stressed. You know how hard it is running a company," Seki answered, then noticed how Rian's shoulders suddenly stiffened. Wrong choice of words there. "I'm sorry! I'm not trying to be sarcastic or anything."

Rian heaved a deep breath. She could tell how much effort the man seated beside her was giving just to hold a decent conversation. If he was being sincere or not, she'd find out sooner or later. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh! Actually, Mea's fiancé, Aki…his family is a close friend of mine"

Rian frowned a little. "I didn't mean that. What I'm trying to ask is; why are you talking to me? You do remember what happened the last time we saw each other, right?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You were with your husband then," Seki almost choked on the word 'husband' back there. "You two are already divorced, right?"

Rian suddenly had a faraway look on her eyes. "Yes, we are."

The dark haired man frowned, not liking that look on the young woman's eyes. "Did you—" he looked like he didn't want to continue, "by any chance…fell for that person?"

The dark blonde laughed discreetly as to not disrupt the happenings up on the front. "No! What made you think that?"

Seki sighed, as if relieved. "Just asking, that's all. So it's alright if I a—"

Rian was very quick to answer his unfinished, but obvious, question. "No. I'm sure there's a lot of other women out there who's dying to go out with you. I mean, let's start looking here," she motioned for the beautifully dressed women, except for her friend, in the room. "There," she pointed to a brunette wearing an elegant magenta-colored dress. "She used to be a classmate of Mea and I in high school. She used to be one of your admirers and it seems, she still admires you. See? Oh, she's glaring at me."

Seki just shook his head. "Nice try. Buy you know, you're not the only one who changed after all these years." A look of seriousness crossed his features. "I changed, too. The last time I saw you—with that person," he didn't want to say her ex-husband's name, "I was consumed with jealousy. That's why I acted that way with you last time."

Rian crossed her arms above her chest. "Look, I don't need to hear your explanation," she suddenly stood up and gathered her things. "It'll take time before I change my opinion of you. You changed, you say? Fine, that's good to hear," she forced a smile. "Well Mr. Azumi, thank you for accompanying me. I sure enjoyed catching up on things with you," she knew she sounded sarcastic on the last part, but she couldn't help it! "See you on the wedding then." With that, she made her way to the couple up on the front and discreetly said her reason for leaving early.

-

Seto Kaiba tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as his eyes drifted back and forth from the traffic light to the empty seat beside his. In his mind, he could see an outline of the person who last sat there; a tear-smudged face, shiny blue green eyes, lips parted invitingly…

He let out a series of colorful curses. The way he acted at that moment defied everything he knew about himself. He was always in control of everything, his emotions especially. But what he did last night—where did all that control he was so proud of, went? He wasn't one to act on his feelings without a plan, especially an unknown feeling at that! What was it? What was that feeling that overcame his reason last night?

The moment the traffic light turned green, the CEO stepped on the gas and steered the vehicle at full speed. Despite the speed he was driving, his eyes didn't miss the familiar intersection, which, if he were to turn left, would lead him to a particular district, where a certain apartment complex stood.

-

"Here. Keep the change," Rian smiled, handing the cab driver her fare with a generous tip. The driver tipped his hat as Rian stepped out of the vehicle, its door automatically closed once the passenger got off.

The dark blonde stood in front of the apartment building, her eyes locating the balcony attached to the unit she occupied. Tonight marked the beginning of her living alone as Mea already decided to move in with her fiancé after the engagement party. The thought of going back alone on the apartment she used to share with her friend saddened her. Once again, she was left alone. She would surely miss a lot of things after tonight.

Heading for the elevator, her hand fumbled for the keycard she knew she hid on one of the pockets of her jacket. She was just a few steps away from the elevator when its door opened and out stepped a man who, for some reason, smirked at her. She gave him a bewildered look but brushed the man's rather creepy behavior once she boarded the elevator.

A few moments later, the elevator's bell dinged and its door opened. With her keycard tucked securely in one hand, Rian made her way to the door of her unit. She slipped her keycard in its intended slot on the door and waited for the "beep" which meant the door was finally unlocked, but there was none. Frowning, the young woman turned the doorknob and found the door was indeed, unlocked. She quickly pushed the door open and the site that greeted her made her gasp.

-

The very first thing the CEO of Kaiba Corp. noticed was the flashing red light of a police car parked in front of the apartment complex, as he stopped his car. Rolling down the window, he could see a policeman standing on the balcony of a particular unit on the fourth floor doing something akin to an inspection.

Half an hour or so later, a pair of policeman and a certain young woman appeared from the entrance of the apartment complex. The young woman was saying something to the pair of officers, then bowed her head in a grateful manner. The two officers then tipped their hats, boarded their patrol vehicle and drove away.

Rian stood on the sidewalk, her hands wrapping her jacket tighter around her upper frame. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips. "Really, when will this long string of bad luck end?" She was about to turn around when her eyes caught the sleek bluish silver sports car parked across the street. Who could ever forget such a beautiful car? And could she ever forget the one behind the wheel?

When the CEO of Kaiba Corp. stepped out of the vehicle, Rian wasn't sure with what she felt. Oh no, she wouldn't say she was happy to see him nor was she angry. No word could describe what she felt. Kaiba's long strides quickly brought him to where the young woman stood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bemusedly, avoiding his icy blue eyes.

Kaiba's eyes studied her closely. "What happened?"

"I've just been robbed," Rian brought up a hand to cover her face. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

The CEO wanted to ask that question to himself. If he knew the answer, he would've said it already. And he thought he already knew everything…

-

Matt sat a good distance away from the foot of the bed where a certain old man lay. His face was scrunched up in anger as he held a green passbook in his hand. To think the old man left his daughter this much money…

"This is supposed to be mine, old man…mine, damn it!"

Kouzou coughed slightly. He would've said something but the stabbing pain he felt all over his body prevented him from doing so. But despite the pain, his hearing and thinking were functioning properly. He knew what the young man was talking about. With a groan, the old man barely delivered his words.

Matt's anger rose to a higher level when he heard his father's words. "What the hell do you mean I can't use it?" he crossed his arms above his chest. "You think I can't? Watch me. If I managed to steal and use company funds without being caught, taking this large sum of money wouldn't be so hard."

If there was one thing Kouzou Kayama regretted in life, it would be the mistake of fathering this young man.

-

Heaving a deep breath, Rian rolled the sleeves of her jacket and shirt up her elbows and started picking random things up the floor. Her shoulders were rather tensed as she went about her chore, a pair of icy blue eyes following her every movement. She bit her lip and moved quickly to her bedroom. Why was he inside her apartment again? She had no idea. They were standing outside just a few minutes ago and neither of them was talking. And it's not like she invited the CEO in…

Seto Kaiba looked around the messy living room and noticed that some of the furniture were either pushed to the side or turned upside down. He then walked toward the door of the nearest bedroom, careful with every step he took. The first bedroom wasn't as disorganized as he thought it would. Aside from the few articles of clothing and bed sheets on the floor, the room appeared like its occupant had just moved out. He then moved to the next bedroom, where he found Rian picking some of her clothes off the floor. The degree of damage in her bedroom compared to the other rooms in the unit explained everything.

"You were the target, weren't you?"

Rian paused briefly with what she was doing as her eyes glared at the floor. "Yeah, I was," she resumed with her chore. "I don't know if I should be thankful or not for arriving a few minutes late."

Kaiba ignored her attempt at small talk. "What was stolen?"

It took some time before the young woman answered, "a passbook."

The CEO looked around the room again, "and?"

The dark blonde sighed, "just…that." She shook her head slightly and stood up, a bundle of clothes gathered in her arms. "Hey, um, Kaiba—" she started as she whipped her head toward the door. To her surprise, the CEO wasn't in the room anymore. She just shrugged her shoulders, thinking that the CEO had already left.

-

An hour or so later, Rian finally finished rearranging her room. She then proceeded cleaning her friend's room, thankful that it wasn't as messy like hers. As she walked toward the living room, she was surprised to find that the few pieces of furniture in there had already been returned to their original positions. Heck, even the old magazines and newspapers were neatly organized under the center table! It doesn't take a genius to figure out who did this. But come on—there was no way **that** guy would do something like this!

"What are you doing?" Rian asked, finding the CEO of Kaiba Corp. doing something on the security device of her apartment's main entrance.

Kaiba seemed busy configuring the electronic panel beside the door. The focused look he had on stopped the young woman's approach. It was the first time Rian saw this side of the man she was once married to. With just that kind of expression the CEO had on, she understood, if only a bit, why Kaiba Corp. was one of most powerful and successful entities in the business world.

Pressing a set of buttons, Kaiba closed the panel and smirked. It was like he figured out something difficult that others couldn't. Rian would've smiled at the sight, but the fact that Seto Kaiba just tinkered with the security panel of her apartment's door brought her to her senses.

Kaiba closed the door, an affirmative "beep" telling him the security panel was successfully fixed. He smirked again, which made Rian take a step back. The CEO heard the sound that small movement made and turned around. The smirk he had on disappeared and a cold expression replaced it. "Whoever came up with this kind of security system is a complete moron. Have it replaced soon or else—"

Rian gasped as her eyes went wide, a shaking finger pointed at the CEO. "Who **are** you and what did you do to Seto Kaiba?"

"Idiot," Kaiba deadpanned.

The young woman glared at the CEO. "So what else is new? Didn't you say that last night, too?" Something flashed on her mind and the next thing she knew, her face was bright red.

Kaiba stiffened; it wasn't that hard reading her facial expression. If she remembered, so did he! Clearing his throat, he said (rather stiffly), "I'm leaving." Yes, he knew he should leave. Now.

Rian nodded her head (and vigorously at that) in agreement. "Yeah, you should. Goodnight!"

The sound of the door opening and then closing snapped the young woman out of her embarrassment. What just happened back there made her realize that she liked the CEO—

—much better when he was being a jerk.

Walking over to the door, she purposely let her forehead hit its cold and hard surface, hoping that action could clear her mind.

-

Kaiba felt and heard the soft thud from the other side of the door, as his back was leaning against it. Both his hands were tightly clenched into fists and his eyes glared heatedly at the space in front of him. He came here, in the first place, to look for answers; and it seemed he would leave without finding any. And the person who was the cause of his dilemma was just behind the goddamned door!

He turned around, one of his hands hesitantly closing in on the doorknob. Once more—he was sure if he saw her one more time, then he'd be on his way.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a flustered Rian much to the CEO's (although subtly) surprise. Not that she was expecting to see him standing there.

"I know you didn't mean it—" for some reason, Rian wanted it the other way around, "but thank you for the help." There, she said it. Although a small voice from the back of her head wanted to say these words: _Oh, and can you please go back to being a jerk? I like you better that way…_

"…annoying…"

"What?"

Kaiba planted his palms firmly on each side of the door, his eyes set in a burning glare. "You're annoying."

Rian returned the glare. "And you're a jerk!"

Be careful with what you wish for…

"You—" Kaiba's head slowly moved closer, "what did you do to me?"

Rian instinctively took a small step back, at a lost for a witty comeback. Oh how she regretted opening the damn door…

Suddenly, one of Kaiba's hands grabbed the hem of Rian's jacket and yanked her forward, crushing his lips to hers. His other hand anchored around the back of her head as she tried to push him away. It didn't take long for her to give in, however. With hands on her sides, Rian let the CEO dominate her with his mouth in a rough kiss.

**

* * *

****Author's notes**: It's a fact: Kaiba and Rian make an awkward pair! Whenever I try coming up with situations where they could be lovey-dovey and stuff, they either end up awkward, funny or just plain silly. Kaiba is also OOC! Epic fail! Blame it on a local song I was listening to while typing the fluffy part. If you're curious, look up the song "I've Fallen for You" by Freshmen. And while you're at it, look up its lyrics, too. Back to business, thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! I feel my writing has matured, if, for a bit. Who would've thought you'd like the fluff in the previous chapter? And before I forget, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO KAIBA! The fluff at the end is a little gift for him (although EoI used to say that he should get laid –scoff-).


End file.
